Desencuentros
by Adrix Mellark
Summary: Madge Undersee la chica rica, rubia e hija del Alcalde del Distrito 12, si sobrevivió al ataque a su Distrito, se aferra a la vida en busca de un nuevo futuro aunque desconoce si haya cabida para cierto chico de la veta del que siempre ha estado enamorada
1. Chapter 1

**La verdad es difícil compaginar muchas ideas en tu cabeza y más cuando solo tenias contemplado escribir una sola historia, pero gracias a la sugerencia de Tribute Ann, pues heme aquí escribiendo una historia para ella. La verdad me emociona mucho poder llevarles esta historia de mi propia autoría, así como muchos personajes que se incluyen es esta, cabe destacar que muchos de los personajes y la predecesora historia de THG pertenecen a Suzanne Collins una maravillosa escritora que nos ha inspirado a muchos y nos ha dado la oportunidad de tener una mayor capacidad de sensibilidad y tacto respecto a la lectura se refiere. Como les decía estoy escribiendo 2 historias a la vez, "**_**Desencuentros**_**" y "**_**El chico del Distrito 12**_**", espero que se den un tiempecito para checarla. Les agradecería infinitamente sus reviews porque de estos mismo uno siente qué dirección tomar respecto de la historia.**

_**DESENCUENTROS**_

Han pasado ya algunos días desde que termino la Rebelión, aun seguíamos bajo las instalaciones subterráneas del Distrito 13 y hasta ahora seguíamos nuestro régimen estructurado por actividades establecidas en un horario estricto.

Por grupos nos llevaron a los refugiados a un salón donde nos decían que dado que la Rebelión contra el Capitolio había terminado teníamos la oportunidad de quedarnos con ellos en el Distrito 13, volver a nuestro Distrito de origen o unirnos a un grupo de refugiados que trabajarían para el nuevo régimen de Panem.

Durante el ataque que se suscito en mi Distrito a partir de que Katniss dirigió esa flecha a través del campo de fuerza todo se volvió un caos, muchos deslizadores arribaron y surcaron los cielos y empezaron a bombardear la ciudad llevándose todo a su paso. Ese día en particular yo había ido a visitar a la Sra Everdeen y a Prim como lo venía haciendo desde Katniss había regresado a los Juegos del Hambre; ese día en particular ellas se encontraban en su antigua casa de la Veta, a veces se encontraban ahí porque esa casa les recordaba mas a la antigua Katniss y la añoranza de no tenerla cerca mas que es ese lugar que consideraban su hogar les traía consuelo, yo solo quería expresarles mi apoyo y solidaridad, la Sra Everdeen solo se limitaba a asentir, su hija Prim me decía que ella confiaba en que Katniss regresaría a casa sana y salva. Cuando me despedí de la familia de Katniss, caminaba lentamente por las calles de la Veta, cuando un sonido ensordecedor se diviso no a muchas calles de donde me encontraba, la gente salió inmediatamente de sus casas, todos corrían sin rumbo fijo, niños y madres angustiadas, llanto, desesperación era lo que abundaba, yo me quede inmóvil, mi cuerpo no respondía al hecho de estar presenciando lo que yo veía como me inminente y súbita muerte. Era un bombardeo inimaginable, la tierra se cimbraba bajo mis pies, el estrepitoso sonido que se emanaba era terrible y aterrador, se empezaba a sentir el ligero olor a humo, el fuego a los alrededores se empezaba a propagar.

La gente enloquecía, gritaba, lloraba, se empezaba a ver que se acercaba gente herida, con golpes y contusiones, algunos ensangrentados o con quemaduras en los brazos y las piernas. No me percate en qué momento pero una multitud de gente se venía hacia mí, es cuando lo vislumbre entre toda esa gente, era Gale Hawthorne.

El aparentemente estaba guiando a la gente que llevaba consigo, supongo que a algún lugar seguro, en ese instante sentí que alguien me empujaba, sentí como caí sobre mis rodillas y las palmas de mis manos. Mi incredulidad aun no me dejaba salir de mi trance, en ese momento sentí que alguien me ofrecía una mano para ayudarme, era un hombre de mediana edad con cabello castaño, de piel aceitunada y ojos grises distintivos de la Veta, automáticamente le di mi mano y me levanto tal pluma fuera.

Me tomo del brazo y me condujo a un lado de una esquina de una de las casas, me señalo a una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años con un bebe en brazos, ella tenía rasgos finos, tenia ojos azules profundos, aunque de igual manera que el hombre que me la presento su piel era aceitunada y su cabello era castaño lacio cayéndole en cascada sobre sus hombros, el bebe aparentemente era un recién nacido y tenía sobre este una sencilla frazada.

-Ella es Iris y mi nombre es Zarek, me imagino que tu eres Madge…Madge Undersee ¿no es así?- pregunto a medida que recuperaba el aliento

-Si- un sonido apenas perceptible salió de mis labios

-Vámonos, el Capitolio está atacando el Distrito, Gale nos está guiando al bosque, vamos corre.

A medida de lo posible me recupere y tome la mano que me ofrecía Iris, mientras ella trataba de proteger con su otro brazo a su pequeño. Corrimos siguiendo a la multitud que nos llevaba algo de ventaja. Zarek se percato que nos estábamos rezagando, le pidió a Iris le pasara al bebe y así nosotras podríamos llevar un mejor paso, ella no me soltó del agarre, nos situamos frente a su esposo para hacernos caminos a través de la multitud que teníamos enfrente y así no aplastaran al pequeño que estaba en brazos de su padre.

Una vez que pasamos la alambrada derribada por un grupo de hombres dirigidos por Gale, algunos de nosotros nos detuvimos a observar como el Distrito se consumía en cenizas, poco a poco, aun seguían las detonaciones conforme seguíamos el trayecto que había trazado Gale, este no se despego de sus pequeños hermanos, de su madre y de la familia de Katniss. Sentí una pequeña opresión en el corazón cuando lo mire dirigiendo unas palabras a Prim, cuando le decía que Katniss estaba bien y que muy pronto se encontrarían con ella de nueva cuenta. Dado que no teníamos mucho tiempo seguimos nuestro camino, la noche hizo su arribo y el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en las personas sobre todo en los niños, y lo había constatado puesto que en ciertos lapsos del camino me ofrecí varias veces a cargar al pequeño Colin, y este la mayoría del camino había sollozado, además de que estaba incomodo de que todo el día había estado en brazos.

Cuando llegamos a acampar sobre lo que parecía ser una Pradera de arbustos y árboles frondosos junto a un lago tranquilo y caudaloso, alcance a oír que las personas que se encontraban a mi lado empezaban a comentar que nadie perteneciente al Capitolio y del gobierno de este que trabajaba o vivía en el Distrito 12 había sobrevivido. Ahí fue cuando me percate que mi confusión y mi instinto de huir no me dejaban ver que no había llegado a casa, no pude ver a mis padres, no pude llegar a tomar alguna pieza musical en mi piano una vez más, no pude regresar a lo que yo conocía como mi vida. Ya no podía regresar a lo que yo conocía como mi hogar, puesto que todo había quedado hecho cenizas.

Caí en cuenta, que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban ahí eran de la Veta y eran contadas las personas de la ciudad, y ninguna pertenecía a la Alcaldía o a los Vigilantes. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, yo la hija del Alcance del Distrito 12 aun seguía viva, gracias a la bondad de esta pequeña familia de la Veta que me había socorrido y ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio; justo cuando unas pequeñas lagrimas hicieron su arribo a mis mejillas, me percate de algo mas, que tal si los demás se daban cuenta de quién era en realidad, que tal si en ese mismo momento me mataban por ser algo así como parte del Capitolio. Mi terror se empezó a manifestar en el semblante desencajado y consternado por lo que yo daba por sentado. Iris se percato de mi estado ya que ella también estaba escuchando los comentarios de nuestros vecinos.

-Madge, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no te pasara nada, si aun no te sientes segura ponte esto-entre sus ropas saco un chal, me lo puso sobre mi cabeza y lo ato a mi barbilla-mira así podrás pasar desadvertida no lo crees.

-Sí, tienes razón Iris, gracias-Dirigí mi mirada a Gale, el cual estaba platicando con su madre, la cual estaba acomodando a sus hijos, entre un improvisado lecho de agujas de pino y frazadas que previeron traer consigo y que en las cual descansarían; del otro lado se podía distinguir a la Sra Everdeen y a Prim las cuales estaban montando una zona medica para los heridos, mientras tanto Zarek se había despojado de su chaqueta y se la había pasado a Iris para que esta se recostara y se arropara con esta. Imitando a todo mundo, conduje unas cuentas hojas y algunas agujas de pino hacia mí y me medio recosté cerca de un árbol y me dormí.

Durante los tres días que estuvimos en el bosque a Gale le fue un poco difícil adiestrar a algunas personas respecto de la caza, puesto que él era el único que podía hacerlo y además tenía la responsabilidad de alimentar a una gran masa de gente con tan solo dos arcos, un cuchillo y una red de pesca, yo me hubiera ofrecido como voluntaria para la tarea de la caza, en su momento Katniss me ayudo un poco con la practica a cambio de que yo le diera lecciones de piano.

No quería que me reconocieran, en especial Gale, yo no me sentía capaz de darle la cara así cuando estaba de incógnita, tenía miedo de que me despreciara y me hiciera a un lado, la verdad desconocía cual habría sido su reacción, por lo cual me limite a recoger algunas plantas, raíces y bayas que alguna vez Katniss me dijo que eran comestibles. Se las pasaba a Iris para que ella a su vez las dejara con las personas que se encargaban de recolectar la comida y a su vez repartían equitativamente la comida que habríamos de engullir ese día.

El tercer día se divisaron de nueva cuenta deslizadores, nadie contaba que en estos llegaba ayuda por parte del desaparecido Distrito 13. Desde ese instante nos acogieron, nos dieron alojamiento, comida y ropa limpia. La verdad no cabíamos de la felicidad desde que ellos nos encontraron, no solo eso, atendieron a los heridos por golpes, contusiones y quemaduras.

No pude pedirles un alojamiento acorde al estatus al que estaba acostumbraba, las instalaciones del Distrito 13 eran subterráneas, la ropa o más bien uniformes que usábamos nos hacían vernos iguales unos a otros nada comparado al vestido rosa que usaba antes de llegar aquí, la comida a pesar de ser desabrida y hasta cierto punto simple era suficiente para que no tuviéramos que pasar hambre.

Nos trataban bien, fueron condescendientes y generosos con los casi ochocientas personas que llegamos del Distrito 12, eso si eran muy disciplinados respecto de los horarios que nos habían impuesto a cada uno de los habitantes, afortunadamente la mayoría de las tareas que se me asignaban las compartía con Iris. En ningún momento me separe de Zarek, Iris y del pequeño Colin los cuales compartíamos el compartimiento 644 y era la única familia que me quedaba. Me hice pasar por la hermana de Iris para así pasar desapercibida, en ciertos momentos del día me deshacía del chal que cubría mi cabeza, era incomodo pasar el día con este, pero no tenía otra forma de camuflajearme dentro de las instalaciones. No podía dejar de quitarle la mirada de encima a Gale, cuando él sentía mi mirada yo inmediatamente volteaba a otro punto para que él no se percatara de mi fijamiento. El la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en entrenamiento especial o con Katniss. Sus idas y venidas a los distritos 2 y 12 fueron comentadas por los demás a la hora de la comida. Los veíamos en los propos, notaba que cuando ambos salían en la pantalla Gale no le despegaba la vista de encima a Katniss, tan solo verlo embelesado así, de esa forma con ella, me daba mucha rabia, coraje y si celos, celos enfermizos que me corroían, miles de emociones me embargaban pero la mas renuente era la culpa, si culpa y resentimiento a lo que en ese momento se presentaba en mi corazón. Yo estaba locamente enamorada de ese cazador, de Gale Hawthorne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno a pesar de que aun no cuento con algún review... : ( debo seguir con la historia, aunque evidentemente agradezco sus alert story claro esta XD, les comento que me da mucha ilusión y motivación el poder escribir sobre Madge, creo que es un reto personal el hacer algo memorable y eso pretendo plasmarlo y espero lo disfruten. Les comento que al mismo tiempo de publico esta historia tengo tbm la historia "EL CHICO DEL DISTRITO 12", pero les comento algo al respecto; en cierto momento de ambas historias que publico actualmente van a encontrar un crossover….obviamente cabe destacar que no hay problema si no leen la otra historia, pero sería recomendable para ver los diferentes puntos de vista de los personajes involucrados. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! GRACIAS!**

Aun recuerdo que a pesar de haberlo visto infinidad de veces en la escuela, el nunca me había llamado la atención hasta que un día cuando yo tenía doce años el se presento en la puerta trasera de mi casa vendiendo fresas, el vestía con un sencillo y desgastado pantalón negro y una camisa gris, llevaba una mochila sujeta a su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha sujetaba una pequeña canasta de fresas que había recolectado en el bosque. Me quede anonadada por su presencia, por su imponencia, por su mirada, esos ojos grises que me fijaban la vista a mí, por un momento pensé que podría desfallecer con una mirada suya, solo alcance a suspirar, el frunció el seño y con su mano agitándose sobre mi rostro me pregunto de nueva cuenta si quería que le comprara las fresas, asentí con la cabeza, me dirigí a la sala y tome unas monedas del cofre que se encontraba en la mesa cerca del piano. Se las entregue, el me dio las fresas y se fue.

Mi enamoramiento no fue tan sorprendente como el de Peeta con Katniss, pero aun así, desde ese instante le seguí la pista a Gale, empecé a convencerme que él no tenía una buena impresión mía desde que ocurrieron los 74 Juegos del Hambre, empezando que mi familia era acomodada, y yo vestía de una manera aniñada y porque yo no necesitaba las teselas como Katniss o como él. Desde ese instante me percate que él empezó a tener resentimiento y rabia en contra de todo lo que significaba o se relacionaba con el Capitolio, por eso me convencí que él me odiaba.

Recuerdo aquel día cuando le dieron latigazos y sometieron en la plaza cuando Romulus Thread descubrió que Gale había cazado un pavo. Ese día estaba con mi sirvienta Nell buscando una tela para un nuevo vestido que estrenaría el día de mi cumpleaños, un alboroto se estaba formando calles cerca de la plaza, solo se veía gente correr hacia esa dirección, no le di importancia dado que no me gustan los chismes; pero lamentablemente ese era el camino que teníamos que tomar para regresar a casa, además que ya se hacía tarde y el frio me calaba mas con ese sencillo abrigo color beige que tenia puesto.

Cuando nos acercamos a unos metros de la plaza, los latigazos se alcanzaban a escuchar, el fuerte sonido del chasquido de este era sorprendente, la curiosidad me mataba en ese instante y me hice paso a través de la demás gente, mi impresión de incredulidad cambio a terror y angustia. Al que estaban sometiendo a esa tortura era a Gale, el hombre del cual yo estaba enamorada.

Gale estaba arrodillado y desmayado, la piel se le desprendía y su sangre brotaba de manera terrible; fue cuando Katniss apareció en escena y detuvo los azotes con su cuerpo, nadie vio venir que aun así ella había recibido un golpe contundente del látigo del nuevo jefe de los agentes de paz. Inmediatamente apareció Haymitich y Peeta tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Thread, incluso una mujer de la Veta a la que conocían por el nombre de Purnia intervino, no alcance a escuchar lo que le dijeron a Thread, puesto que para ese momento mi vista estaba nublada por el llanto, la indignación y terror de que trataran a una persona así me era inconcebible. Nell me insistía en que debíamos regresar a casa puesto que mi padre ya estaría preocupado por mí, no me quise mover de ahí, quería arrojarme sobre Gale, rozar con mi mano su rostro, darle confort, decirle que todo saldría bien, que incluso hablaría con mi padre para que detuviera Thread de las torturas que se estaban imponiendo en el Distrito. Cuando salí de mi trance ya se estaban llevando a Gale en una camilla improvisada, supuse que lo llevarían con la madre de Katniss.

En ese momento tome del brazo a Nell y corrimos a casa, subí inmediatamente a la recamara de mi madre, abrí su puerta, ella estaba recostada en su cama, ni siquiera se inmuto en ver quien había entrado a su recamara. Me acerque a su cama arrodillándome para quedar frente a su rostro, mi lagrimas me invadieron y aunque sentía una opresión en la garganta le pedí a mi madre me ayudara, que un amigo al que apreciaba mucho estaba muy lastimado, que necesitaba aunque sea un frasco de su morfina porque las heridas que tenia eran insoportables. Mi madre se sentó en su cama, me miro fijamente y tomo entre sus manos mi rostro, se quedo admirándome unos cuantos segundos, su mirada a veces ida por los medicamentos y la tristeza cambio levemente a una amorosa y compasiva. Solo atino a decirme: Espero que ese chico valga la pena.

Me quede helada con sus palabras, yo nunca había hecho ninguna confesión respecto a que algún chico me gustara, y mucho menos a mi madre, mientras estaba petrificada aun por sus palabras ella ya se había levantado y se dirigía a su mesita de noche, de la cual tomo una pequeña cajita de cartón, la cual me entrego en mis manos. Solo alcance a sonreírle y salí de nueva cuenta de mi casa rumbo a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Cuando llegue la noche ya había hecho su arribo, mi abrigo beige apenas me cubría de la tormenta, pero eso no me impidió correr lo antes posible hacia la casa de Katniss y poder aportar algo para que Gale se salvara. Cuando llegue a la entrada del vestíbulo toda cubierta de nieve toque el timbre e insistí en varias ocasiones porque no salía nadie. Justo cuando estaba pensando adentrarme por la puerta trasera, la puerta del vestíbulo se abrió y de esta se asoma la Sra Everdeen, Katniss, Peeta y Haymitch. Le entrego la pequeña cajita mojada por la nieve.

-Es para tu amigo-Le dije mientras ella abre la caja y ve el contenido-Son de mi madre, me ha dejado que los traiga. Dáselos por favor- en ese instante no espere una respuesta por parte de ellos solo me adentre a la tormenta rumbo a mi casa. Semanas después Gale se dejo ver, la Sra Everdeen de verdad puede hacer milagros con la gente y fui testigo de ello.

Aunque Gale estuviera enamorado de Katniss, pude notar que ella aun no podía reponerse de los Juegos, pude notar que ella portaba en su mano un brazalete que decía mentalmente desorientada, y no solo eso, el rescate de Peeta tenía muy mal a Katniss, me percate de cómo ella no se daba cuenta lo que le pasaba con el hijo del panadero, Gale y yo lo teníamos claro pero según veía ella no.

Durante la estadía en el Distrito 13, y sobre todo cuando los combatientes acudieron al Capitolio se dispuso un régimen aun más estricto de las actividades que teníamos establecidas, aun no sabíamos si estábamos en condiciones de salir puesto que podían caer bombas de nueva cuenta, me aferre a la pequeña familia con la que convivía, pidiendo que la guerra terminara y que nadie saliera herido. Cuando anunciaron la muerte de varios soldados entre ellos Gale y Katniss sentí como si mi corazón se trozara en mil pedazos, mi sangre se helo y mi esperanza de volver a verlo murieron con él.

Durante ese lapso me sentí desfallecer día a día, Iris y Zarek trataban por todos los medios de que yo me levantara de la cama, que comiera, que hablara, que volviera a la vida; no les era de extrañar que yo estaba así por Gale, nunca les di una palabra respecto a mis sentimientos pero no eran ajenos a las miradas que le daba al chico de la Veta. Un día que me llevaron a rastras para desayunar, no pude más que quedarme mirando mi plato con avena y un jugo de naranja; no pude más que tratar de pasar un bocado y en ese instante una figura se hizo presente a mi lado derecho, por ende volteé y me encontré con un rostro conocido.

-¿Madge?, ¿Madge Undersee?- Una chica algo escuálida de cabello largo y rubio me interroga con sus ojos fijos en mi, asiento afirmativamente-No me recuerdas soy Delly, Delly Cartwright de la escuela

-Si…claro, Hola Delly-Claro que la conozco, ella y su hermano menor Damon junto con sus padres eran dueños de la zapatería.

-No te había visto, ¿Estuviste con los demás refugiados del Distrito?, ¿Estabas en recuperación en el hospital?, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?, ¿Cómo es que nadie había mencionado que estabas aquí?

Recuerdo la pobre cara de Iris al ver como Delly me bombardeaba con tantas preguntas, por primera vez en días pude sonreír a causa de esta chica. Le hicimos espacio en nuestra mesa, poco a poco a medida de lo posible le conté como llegue a parar con esta maravillosa familia, como nadie me había reconocido aun y por supuesto que no le conté lo de Gale.

Ella a su vez me conto que lamentablemente había perdido a su familia, solo quedaban ella y su hermano Damon, que los habían tratado muy bien en el Distrito y que ella participo como parte de la terapia de Peeta al cual habían secuestrado los del Capitolio, de lo cual yo estaba enterada.

Desde ese momento ella no se despego de mí, todos estábamos ansiosos por tener noticias de combatientes que aun quedaban vivos y de la toma del Capitolio. En ese tiempo me apegue mucho a Delly, aunque ella no me preguntaba la razón por la cual yo estaba triste, supuse que ella imagino que era por la pérdida de mi familia, que aunque en parte era así, mi tristeza actual radicaba en la reciente muerte del chico que amaba.

Un día mientras estábamos en las labores de la cocina que nos correspondían a Iris y a mí, vimos un anuncio a través de las pantalla que estaba cerca de la alacena, se le comunicaba a todo el pueblo de Panem que el actual gobierno del Capitolio había sido derrotado y que quien estaba a cargo a partir de ese momento era la Presidenta Coin junto con un gabinete compuesto por colaboradores del Distrito 13. Cuando el anuncio termino un silencio que nos había embargado segundos antes se convertía en algarabía y felicidad entre todos los ciudadanos del Distrito 13 y todos sus refugiados. Todos gritaban de felicidad de alegría, todos se abrazaban y sollozaban porque la dictadura había terminado. En ese momento entraron Delly y Damon, se abalanzaron hacia a mí y me abrazaron como si de eso dependieran sus vidas. Ambos estaban conmovidos por la felicidad y jubilo que embargaba a cada uno de los que habitábamos este Distrito subterráneo. El que se haya ganado la Rebelión no significaba que podíamos salir o hacer lo que quisiéramos, aun se tenían que comprobar los daños ocasionados por las bombas del Capitolio sobre el suelo del Distrito 13, mientras tanto el nuevo gobierno se instalo en las sedes principales del Capitolio, empezaron a mandar ayuda a los distritos más destruidos, designaron nuevos alcaldes a los distritos, poco a poco se tenían que instaurar para poder empezar a reconstruir el nuevo Panem. Durante las entrevistas y nuevos propos que anunciaba el nuevo gobierno de Panem, mi corazón volvió a la vida al verlo a él en la transmisión, pensé que estaba confundida y que ahora mi imaginación me estaba traicionando, pero no el estaba vivo, mallugado y con algunos golpes y fracturas….Gale estaba vivo

Estábamos incrédulos ante lo que veíamos en las pantallas, cuando el día de la ejecución del Presidente Snow, Katniss quien estaba a cargo de matarlo lanzo su flecha hacia nuestra actual Presidenta; Delly quien estaba a mi lado aparto los ojos inmediatamente y me abrazo ocultado su cabeza, me quede quieta observando como unos hombres de uniformes grises la sometían mientras esta trataba de arrancar algo de su brazo, de repente Peeta salió y Katniss lo mordió de donde ella quería sacar algo de su pequeño bolso, este lamentablemente lo había arrancado Peeta. La confusión, el descontrol reinaba por Panem, nadie entendía que pasaba, solo de un momento a otro la transmisión nos mostraba como una multitud de gente se iba contra el Presidente Snow y como este desaparecía. Posteriormente de las elecciones de emergencias, la sucesora seria la comandante Paylor.

Los siguientes días del juicio fueron terribles, las deliberaciones, los testimonios de todos los tributos que aun quedaban, de Haymitch, Effie, del médico de Katniss, incluso del mismo Plutarch nos sorprendió a propios y extraños. Una vez que supimos que la sentencia era que la exoneraban de los cargos, un alivio inundo mi corazón, desconocí el motivo por el cual Katniss había matado a la Presidenta Coin, todos afirmaban que era por las secuelas de la guerra y por la pérdida de su hermana Prim. Solo sé que ella ahora podía regresar a casa, y rehacer su vida. Lo más probable es que Gale no tardara en volver al Distrito para estar con ella y consolarla por la pérdida de Prim. A pesar de que yo estaba tranquila por el hecho de que ellos estuvieran con bien y con vida, mi pensamiento recayó en el chico de la Veta…en Gale… yo sabía que el regresaría a su hogar en el Distrito 12 y que aunque el no pudiera estar al lado de Katniss como él quisiera, al menos tendría la oportunidad de formar parte de su vida.

Cuando me hablo Iris, me despabilo tomo a Colín en brazos mientras Iris y Zarek van de la mano hacia el salón de reuniones, nos comentaron que teníamos ese día para comunicarles sobre nuestra decisión puesto que los traslados a los distritos debían ser programados con tiempo. Mi familia provisional tenía claro que querían regresar al Distrito 12, y querían llevarme con ellos, yo no quería separarme del pequeño Colin, durante este tiempo le he tomado mucho cariño y aprecio. Es muy claro que mi lugar ya no está en el Distrito 12, aun cuando tenga una familia que me acoja de manera permanente. Delly al igual que yo piensa que es imposible volver donde los recuerdos de las personas que amábamos ya no están. Ambas decidimos que sería bueno comenzar de cero, no aquí en el Distrito 13, que a pesar de empezar a reconstruirse de nueva cuenta no era lo que buscábamos, Damon solo nos dijo que el aceptaría la decisión que su hermana creyera que era la más conveniente para los hermanos Cartwright.

Le comunique a mi familia que era hora de tener un nuevo comienzo, que estaría en contacto por ellos por correo y que esperaba tuvieran un buen recuerdo de mí. Ellos no hicieron más que abrazarme y desearme lo mejor, que ellos sabía que yo era una buena chica y que fuere a donde fuere lograría encontrar mi ansiado hogar y destino. Ese mismo día se tenía programado el viaje de los refugiados al Distrito 12, nos despedimos entre lágrimas y buenos deseos. Ese mismo día esperamos a que se nos asignara un Distrito al cual recibiríamos indicaciones de nuestras nuevas labores para el gobierno del Capitolio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vaya que a veces tardo en actualizar, bueno lo que pasa es que estoy en busca de trabajo y entre las entrevistas y con eso que debo ayudar en las labores de la casa pues bueno no he podido actualizar…además que andaba falta de inspiración…. En fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste, espero sus reviews, me encantaría que pudieran darme consejos de lo que quisieran ver más adelante. Xoxo**

Habíamos varias personas en espera de que alguien apareciera a través del salón de juntas, los tres estábamos muy ansiosos, puesto que era aventurarnos en una nueva experiencia y en un nuevo rumbo. De repente en la puerta apareció un joven con vestimenta militar, no parecía tener más de veinticinco años, su cabello era rubio cenizo, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran de un verde como la pradera, no me impresiono mucho que Delly lo encontrara atractivo por la mirada furtiva que le lanzaba. El se presento como el Teniente Anker, nos comento que era importante que al comprometernos con nuestras nuevas actividades y responsabilidades tendríamos asegurados un hogar y comida; afortunadamente eso era lo que los tres necesitábamos en ese instante. Conforme nos hablábamos nos entregaban un sobre con el puesto, actividades y Distrito en el cual se nos requería; obviamente para Damon no había un sobre puesto que por su edad le correspondía trasladarse al mismo Distrito que su hermana y volver a la escuela. Parecíamos niñas con juguete nuevo, Delly y yo no cabíamos de la angustia y emoción al saber que nos habían asignado, por lo cual intercambiamos nuestros sobres y una vería lo que le correspondía a la otra y así se lo comunicaría. No cabía del asombro al saber lo que se le había designado a Delly, y al unísono nos los recitamos: Oficial Administrativa distrital para el Distrito 2, ambas nos abrazamos y nos alegramos que fuéramos al mismo distrito, Damon se nos unió al festejo, los tres fuimos reuniendo y guardando nuestras pocas pertenencias en nuestros compartimentos y esperamos a que se nos diera la fecha del viaje al Distrito 2, afortunadamente no esperamos mucho puesto que al siguiente día se programo dicho traslado, estábamos ansiosos, nerviosos, deseosos de poder emprender una nueva vida en el Distrito 2.

El día llego, yo ya tenía un pequeña mochila con mi viejo vestido rosa, el chal que utilizaba para cubrir mi cabello, lo único que tenia aparte de estas pocas pertenencias era un medallón en el cual se encontraba una fotografía de mis padres, esta pendía de una diminuta y delgada cadena de oro que mi madre me regalo cuando cumplí diez años.

-Madge- Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios porque solo una persona podría gritar mi nombre con tal júbilo y alegría en estos pasillos del Distrito 13.

-Delly, por favor no hagas tanto alboroto, estoy aquí en mi compartimento, dime ¿ya están listos tu y Damon?- le cuestiono a Delly.

-Claro, más que listos, hay Madge no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder emprender esta nueva aventura contigo. Tú bien sabes que aparte de Damon tú eres lo único que me queda-Con cierta tristeza y abatimiento que se deja entrever por sus ojos algo húmedos.

-Delly….tu sabes que estoy igual de alegre y feliz por nuestro traslado, y de la misma manera ahora Damon y tu son parte de mi familia, no podría ser más afortunada de poder emprender esta nueva aventura ustedes a mi lado-Sin deberla ni temerla sus brazos me rodean y me estrujan un poco, pero dado que ella ahora es responsable no solo de su vida sino también la de su hermano menor, le doy la oportunidad de desahogarse conmigo.-Bueno ya-la separo de mi, le limpio las lagrimas-es mejor que vayamos al andén para partir lo antes posible al Distrito 2.

Damon se nos une y junto con otras veinte personas, esperamos el arribo del aerodeslizador, cuál fue nuestra sorpresa sobre todo para Delly que quien estaba a cargo de llevarnos al Distrito 2 era ni más ni menos que el Teniente Anker, estoy de acuerdo a que este chico es apuesto pero creo que Delly debería ser más consciente de cuáles deberían ser sus prioridades y nuestra actual situación. Nos situamos en los asientos asignados y partimos rumbo a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Durante el trayecto la pobre de Delly no desistió de quitarle la mirada de encima al teniente Anker, Damon y yo nos morimos de vergüenza al ver que ella no se inmuta o le da pena, incluso el mismo Anker siente su mirada encima y al momento de voltear para encontrar a la persona que inquisitivamente lo miraba ella se hace la desentendida y me señala a mí, cuando confronto su mirada, no hago más que sonrojarme y sonreír, el solo retira la mirada y se coloca de nuevo en su tablero de mando ocultando una risita que hace que yo por consiguiente golpee ligeramente con mi codo a la impertinente de Delly. Aunque muchos de nuestros acompañantes se percataron del desliz.

Al paso de una hora y media en la cual Delly fue a socializar con los demás pasajeros, Damon y yo platicamos un poco sobre lo que esperábamos al llegar al Distrito 2, yo esperaba que nuestro trabajo no fuera tan demandante pero lo suficientemente desafiante para nosotras; él me comentaba que el haber perdido a sus padres le había solido mucho y que ahora su responsabilidad era cuidar de Delly e ir a la escuela sin causar problemas. Claro está que este chico es más sereno y consciente que su hermana y que será una gran ayuda para que Delly salga adelante. En algún momento de la plática que venía teniendo con Damon finalmente se nos une su hermana.

-Adivinen que!- grita emocionada y con un semblante muy alegre que hasta sus ojos brillan y tintinean de la emoción que la embarga.

-No Delly, no sabemos que nos quieres decir- Me expreso tanto por mí como por Damon ya que nuestras caras de cuestionamiento y perplejidad lo dicen todo.

-Bueno, les cuento que acabo de hablar con aquellos chicos de la esquina y me contaron que el Teniente Anker, es soltero, tiene 24 años, no tiene hermanos, es hijo ni más ni menos que del nuevo Alcalde del Distrito 2, ha pero eso si no utiliza la influencia de su padre para nada…también me contaron que él forma parte del departamento de distribución de materiales, la cual se encarga de asignar y repartir de acuerdo a las necesidades de cada distrito los materiales necesarios para reconstruir lo que quedaron de los distritos.

Me quedo perpleja por su comentario, en primera con la certeza y convicción por cómo nos habla del tema y en segunda porque me es inconcebible que después de haberme hecho pasar un desagradable momento de vergüenza con el Teniente Anker se vaya a indagar sobre su vida; nada mas falta que aquellos chicos que estuvo interrogando Delly piensen que yo la mande para averiguar sobre este chico y crean que estoy realmente interesada en el.

Después de hablar de cosa sin sentido el resto del viaje, me relajo un poco, puesto que nunca hubiera pensado que esta chica, que ahora es mi amiga, es un estuche de monerías, puesto que aunque aparente ser una chica seria y tranquila es todo lo contrario es extrovertida y muy comunicativa.

El arribo al Distrito 2, es algo tempestuoso a mi gusto, lo es porque es la segunda vez que abordo un aerodeslizador y no me entusiasma mucho este medio de transporte el cual hace que me maree un poco al iniciar y terminar su desplazamiento. Aterrizamos en un hangar y a partir de ahí nos conduce el Teniente Anker a una especie de depósito donde nos espera un vehículo; Delly, Damos y yo no nos apartamos y nos tomamos de la mano. Durante el trayecto a nuestro destino final, podemos ver a través de las ventanas una ciudad enorme, con mucha gente, hay edificios descomunales, claro algunos con fisuras y grietas, otros destrozados y con pisos enteros lacerados, la gente no nos pone mucha atención a nuestro paso; Demon esta maravillado al igual que yo con la vista que se nos presenta no solo por lo grande y espacioso que es este Distrito sino también por las personas que transitan en la calle, si algunos se ven como nosotros, pero su mirada refleja tristeza y abatimiento. Por otro lado puedo ver que Delly no se inmuta en apreciar la ciudad como lo hacemos nosotros, puesto que ella está muy feliz admirando a Anker. Creo que debo hacerme a la idea de que esta situación no va a cambiar y por consecuencia debo hacerme a la idea que si nosotros trabajaremos para la alcaldía es más que probable que nos lo encontremos todos los días.

Hemos llegado a un edificio enorme, más que el Edificio de Justicia de mi distrito; su imponente estructura constaba de varios pisos, estaba situada en el centro de la ciudad; este era el "Centro de Inteligencia y Distribución Distrital de Panem". Cuando cruzamos la entrada, nuestro asombro es inaudito, es cierto que hemos visto parte de estas instalaciones o algunas parecidas por la televisión, pero verlas con tus propios ojos es algo sensacional; las personas que se encontraban aquí no eran personas comunes como nosotros, eran militares de alto rango por lo visto, puesto que las personas que los rodeaban se aseguraban de que se condujeran y dirigieran a través de otras personas u oficinas. La gran afluencia de gente era impresionante, tanto fue nuestro asombro que de un momento a otro nos quedamos rezagados de nuestro grupo, afortunadamente Damon pudo percatarse de cual había sido el camino que habían tomado y así podríamos alcanzarlos. Una vez que caminamos por varios pasillos y subido varios pisos hacia arriba, nos adentraron a un salón de juntas con una mesa de cristal acorde para las personas que nos encontrábamos en ese momento, acordamos que Damon mientras tanto nos esperara en el pasillo y al terminar la reunión nos encontraríamos de nueva cuenta para esperar a que se nos asignara nuestro alojamiento.

Esperamos alrededor de diez minutos en los cuales Delly no hacía más que hablar del teniente Anker, aun no entiendo como ella puede entretenerse en esas cuestiones de chicos y de amor, yo renuncie a todo lo relacionado al amor desde que me cerciore que Gale estaba vivo después de la guerra que se suscito. Reconozco que era la primera vez que me enamoraba, e hice todo lo posible para acercarme a él, incluso para poder agradarle, se que en aquel entonces yo era extremadamente tímida y penosa para siquiera saludarle, solo me limite a admirarle y seguirle la pista desde lejos. Ahora el debía de haber regresado al Distrito 12, probablemente haría hasta lo imposible para ganarse el amor de Katniss. Cuando estaba en el Distrito 13 me lo repetía todas aquellas ocasiones en las que despertaba de mis atormentados sueños en lo que lo creí muerto en alguna batalla, el único consuelo que tenia era saber que él estaba vivo y que ahora trataba rehacer su vida posiblemente al lado de Katniss Everdeen.

Inesperadamente guardamos silencio cuando ingresaron tres personas al salón, uno era el teniente Anker, el otro era un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años de cabello castaño, piel oscura, con unas cuantas arrugan en su rostro, de ojos verdes y semblante serio pero sereno, él era el teniente Leander y la ultima era una mujer de no más de treinta años, su cabello rojizo estaba sujeto en una coleta, su rostro estaba marcado por unas cuantas pecas y sus ojos eran violeta, ella irradiaba una belleza singular, pero esta se ensombrecía por el semblante serio implacable que mostraba, ella era la teniente Thyra. Nos explicaron que dadas las actividades que se desarrollaban en el sector de Distribución Distrital se necesitaba de mucho apoyo por parte de las personas y que había desabasto de estas, dado que los daños en los distritos se clasificaban desde unas cuantas cuarteaduras hasta los daños estructurales en los cimientos de los edificios se necesitaba personal capacitado para llevar acabo dichas evaluaciones. Claro estaba que las evaluaciones debían ser supervisadas por ellos mismos y que una vez realizada las evaluaciones se emitían órdenes de embarque de materiales de acuerdo a los reportes que nosotros debíamos entregar en el departamento de distribución para así hacer llegar de forma pronta y oportuna tanto los materiales como el personal necesario para la reconstrucción del distrito que se nos asigne. Ellos empezaron a preguntar nuestro nombre, nuestra edad, la designación que se nos entrego en el Distrito 13 y cual era nuestra antigua ocupación. En el momento en el que era mi turno, una persona más hizo su aparición por la puerta del salón de reuniones, su vestimenta militar gris con su insignia 471 indicaba que era del mismo rango y división que los demás, de un momento a otro me quede anonadada, sentía mi corazón acelerarse y mi respiración entrecortarse. El se dirigió a los demás tenientes y después a la audiencia que tenia frente a él; en primera instancia diviso a Delly y a Damon a los cuales saludo asintiendo con la cabeza, inmediatamente sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse cuando sus ojos grises se posaron a mi persona; el por su parte mientras me analizaba entrecerraba sus ojos, llenos de ira y desprecio, que no hicieron más que bajara mi mirada al piso mientras trataba de que unas lagrimas que querían hacer su aparición fueran reprimidas en ese momento mientras un nudo en mi garganta se formaba. Hasta que una voz me saco de mi aturdimiento busque su mirada y la enfrente.

-Señorita preséntese, y Hawthorne por favor siéntate y permítenos continuar con la capacitación-La Teniente Thyra replico mientras Gale tomaba asiento frente a nosotros y aun lado del teniente Anker.

-Bueno…. Mi nombre de Madge Undersee…, estoy por cumplir dieciocho años, se me designo como Oficial Administrativa Distrital y….. pues bueno yo en mi distrito… me dedicaba a los estudios.- Mi agobiante presentación llena de vergüenza se manifestaba en mi ya sonrojado semblante y en mi apenas audible voz, pero me reacción cambio cuando alguien más empezó a hablar.

-Si en efecto solo te dedicabas a tus estudios en la escuela y a tus clases de piano, puesto que eras la niña mimada del alcalde del distrito, a ti no te faltaba nada por eso no morías de hambre para salir a trabajar o cazar- Su mirada llena de furia y resentimiento me desconcertó, porque parecía que en cualquier momento se podría abalanzar contra mí y hacerme daño, a mi lado Delly solo tomo mi mano con fuerza mientras sentí como de nueva cuenta un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y de mis ojos brotaban lagrimas que caían sobre mis mejillas, y sentía mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos porque él me odiaba y me tenia resentimiento, porque yo la hija de un alcalde a la que no le faltaba nada pudo sobrevivir en cambio miles de personas que murieron en nuestro distrito no corrieron con la misma suerte que yo, y para el si merecían estar aquí en cambio yo no.

-Linda, no le hagas caso a este malhumorado de Hawthorne, ya tuve la oportunidad de leer tu informe, no te preocupes no discriminamos a las personas por el estatus social que tenían, mientras realicen su trabajo en forma eficiente nos basta, además-Anker se había acercado muy cerca de mí, me entrego un pañuelo para secarme las lagrimas y en cierto punto exclamo de sobresalto- Hawthorne debería comportarse mejor puesto que esta linda chica esta a su cargo no es así Leander.

-Así es Anker, esta chica esta designada para Hawthorne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nueva cuenta, que barbaridad desde que tengo trabajo de nueva cuenta me es difícil escribir e incluso tener inspiración… aunado a eso mis múltiples ocupaciones sociales han aumentado, vi la película de Snow White and the Huntsman y su final no me gusto; y por si fuera poco THG no gano como mejor película en los MTV Movie Awards… Definitivamente casi me doy un tiro…. No sé porque de repente me cuesta trabajo escribir, y es que les platico que para darle más congruencia y sentido a la historia, el escribir de las miniedades diarias, de los hábitos y de las actividades cotidianas de los personajes se me hace difícil; aunque cabe destacar que teng capítulos hechos que van más adelante, por lo cual les pido de favor me den sugerencias sobre cómo llevar a cabo la historia, quiero escribir como sobre los personajes se adaptan a la vida diaria, a lo cotidianeidad, ya saben! Espero sus comentarios, mil gracias!**

No puede ser, esto es lo único que me faltaba, Gale iba a ser mi jefe, como voy a poder sobrellevar esta situación cuando es evidente que me odia; busque su mirada para ver su reacción, no era para menos que este se mostrara bastante molesto y resentido, no me confronto con la mirada, solo atino a tomar unas carpetas con lo que yo supongo es el historial de las personas que estábamos designadas a nuestros nuevos trabajos.

Después de otra media hora donde nos explicaban lo importante que era la reconstrucción de Panem, la responsabilidad que caía en nuestras manos y lo eficientes que debíamos ser, así como ser conscientes de que nuestros jefes eran los únicos que mostraban los resultados ante el Capitolio y eso era el reflejo de nuestro esfuerzo y perseverancia.

Cuando finalmente termino la reunión, se nos explico que por el momento debíamos ir a la ala de alojamiento y el día de mañana debíamos encontrarnos en el departamento de asignaciones de materiales a las ocho de la mañana para explicarnos las tareas designadas por nuestros jefes respectivos.

Una vez que nos levantamos vi que Gale fue el primero en salir del salón y pude recobrar un poco el aliento; Delly por su parte estaba encantada, puesto que su jefe seria el Teniente Anker, aun no podía concebir que ella era la que mas disfrutaba la experiencia de llegar al Distrito y ser feliz con un amor adolescente, yo por mi parte me repetía e ese momento que solo debía dedicarme de ahora en adelante a cumplir con mi función en este nuevo puesto y que debía hacerlo bien, puesto que de esto dependía en gran parte la reconstrucción del nuevo Panem; solo esperaba que mi aun retumbante y contrariado corazón no se inmiscuyera en mi actuar, yo estaba aquí con un solo propósito, que es el de trabajar y tener una vida tranquila.

Salimos de la sala de juntas, nos reunimos con Damon, el cual ya tenía bastante tiempo esperándonos y se veía un poco cansado y un tanto aburrido; seguimos atentos a la Teniente Thyra, durante el trayecto desde la sala de juntas hacia el ala de alojamiento no hicimos más que guardar silencio, la verdad es que ella infundada bastante temor, su imponente mirada reflejaba imponencia y su temple una indudable capacidad de liderazgo, me sentí un poco triste por no tenerla a ella como jefa, tal vez pudiera ser dura y perseverante en su forma de trabajar, pero tal vez eso no era nado comparado con la presión que iba a sufrir cuando me vea trabajando al hombre del que estoy enamorada.

El trayecto a pesar de ser silencioso, es entretenido, el edificio puede verse portentoso desde el exterior, pero el interior está inmerso de personas, de equipo tecnológico que nunca habíamos visto en nuestras vidas, ni siquiera en el Distrito 13 pudimos ver semejante arsenal de equipo, mecanismos y componentes que se desplazaban sobre los pasillos, en las puertas, en los dispositivos de información y sin fin de escenarios que se nos mostraban sobre las aun grisáceas y un tanto pintorescas paredes del "Centro de Inteligencia y Distribución Distrital de Panem".

Después de transitar varios pisos en los elevadores, hemos llegado al séptimo piso donde se encuentra el ala de alojamiento de los trabajadores del Distrito 2. La teniente Thyra nombraba a las personas y les señalaba su compartimento y sus compañeros con los cuales tendría que compartir dicho alojamiento. Delly, Damon y yo fuimos los últimos asignados al compartimiento 52, afortunadamente los tres se nos asigno el mismo compartimiento, así que a pesar de todo podríamos estar juntos como una pequeña y singular familia.

Se nos hizo entrega tanto a Delly como a mí dos uniformes y un compendio con las políticas y reglamentos que regían al personal gubernamental. Aunado a eso se nos entrego un manual donde describía a detalle nuestras actividades, responsabilidades y tareas así como nuestras áreas de trabajo, el personal y departamentos con los cuales debíamos colaborar. Probablemente nuestros rostros lo decían todo, estábamos abrumadas puesto que esa información debía ser importante y debíamos estudiarlo de tal manera que tendríamos que cumplir todo al pie de la letra.

Cuando la Teniente Thyra se disponía a despedirse, esta le entrego a Delly un sobre mas, en este contenía la información de la escuela, clases y tutores que tendría Damon; puesto que él era aun pequeño debía ir a la escuela. La tarde había hecho su arribo sin darnos cuenta, claro estaba que para nuestros estómagos los estragos del viaje y la capacitación hacía estragos y debíamos comer lo antes posible.

Decidimos que lo más prudente era dejar nuestras pocas e ínfimas pertenencias en el pequeño y acogedor apartamento que se nos había asignado. Nos dirigimos inmediatamente al comedor y ávidos de engullir un suculento y delicioso platillo que calmara nuestra hambre. Cuando llegamos a este nos quedamos pasmados, la verdad no teníamos idea de la cantidad que residía en este edificio, nos adentramos y dirigimos al área donde estaban las bandejas y las cocineras que servían los platillos.

Uniéndonos a las filas de los comensales esperamos nuestro turno, la comida se veía suculenta a medida que se acercaba nuestro turno, la cocinera que servía los alimentos era muy precisa en las porciones de cada alimento, una cucharada de puré de patata, guarniciones y un trozo de ternera en salsa de zanahoria, acompañado de zumo de uva y una pequeña copa de ensalada de frutas. Una vez con la bandejas llenas nos dirigimos a las mesas, tratando de encontrar una mesa vacia en la cual pudiésemos comer. A lo lejos pude ver una mano agitándose en el aire hacia nuestra dirección.

-Ah mira es Anker, vamos chicos hay que aprovechar la oportunidad- Mi entusiasmada amiga Delly estaba bastante emocionada con la idea de ir hasta la mesa donde él se encontraba, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que él no estaba solo.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa, no aparte mi mirada del piso puesto que sentí unos ojos clavados en mi, era él, la verdad después de mi presentación ante los Tenientes me siento un poco confusa y abrumada y más que nada afligida por la clara percepción que Gale tenia de mi, desde ese momento decidí demostrarle no solo a él, sino sobre todo a mí que era una chica capaz de lograr sus objetivos, que no solo era una chica delicada o sosa, que podía ser una persona útil, suspicaz y eficiente en el trabajo que desempeñaría; me iba a esforzar en demostrar mis capacidades.

-Hola ¿qué les ha parecido sus habitaciones?-El Teniente Anker nos hace señal de sentarnos con ellos mientras nos cuestiona.

-Bastante cómodas y acogedoras, creo que los tres nos adaptaremos de maravilla al Distrito 2, ¿no lo cree usted Teniente Anker?- Delly contesta sonriente y en un tono coqueto que hace que me sonroje un poco y trate de aguantar un poco la risa. Damon y yo solo nos miramos sabiendo que la actitud de Delly era muy graciosa, tanto que ya no me había percatado de Gale a pesar de estar comiendo en silencio no nos quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Claro que si Delly, vas a ver que ambas se van a habituar al distrito y al trabajo, Thyra las capacitara el día de mañana respecto de sus actividades peso si tienen alguna pregunta ya saben que tanto Hawthorne como yo estamos aquí para ayudarlas en todo lo posible-El de un momento a otro parecía que se dirigía a mi solamente, afortunadamente Delly no se percato de tal mirada que me lanzaba, cierto brillo se podía apreciar a través de sus largas y rubias pestañas, cuando me sentí sonrojar levemente aparte mi mirada hacia Damon.

-Tú eres Damon ¿verdad?, ya sabes ¿dónde se encuentra la escuela a la que asistirás?- El ambiente de la mesa se silencio cuando Gale tomo la palabra.

-Aun no, esperaba que Delly me pudiese acompañar para que ella supiera donde me encontraría mientras ella trabajaba- El pobre de Damon no era muy asiduo a ser sociable, su rostro reflejaba cuan abrumado y penoso era estar frente a ambos imponentes hombres.

-No te preocupes Damon-Abruptamente Gale comento-Tengo un hermano de tu edad, su nombre es Vick, el vendrá por ti, de seguro estarán en el mismo salón, así podrás habituarte inmediatamente a las clases.

-Gracias, si lo conozco de vista, en el Distrito 12 compartíamos el mismo grupo, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que él me pudiera indicar donde se encuentra la escuela así no le quitaría tiempo a Delly- Afortunadamente el ambiente ya no era tenso, y pues aunque Gale solo le prestara atención a Damon, al menos su semblante frio y distante se esfumo cuando prestaba atención al hermano de Delly.

-Me parece bien todo ya está arreglado, bueno chicas Hawthorne y yo debemos irnos tenemos que preparar la documentación de los distritos que se nos han otorgado, nos vemos mañana-Se retiran con sus bandejas en mano, nosotros aun seguimos degustando los bocados, pero por un instante le quise seguir la pista a Gale, lentamente gire mi cabeza y pude divisarlos mientras dejaban sus bandejas y se retiraban por la puerta, ambos voltearon hacia nuestra dirección. Sentí una oleada de calor y bochorno mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rojas por la vergüenza que me embargaba porque me descubrieron, el teniente Anker me regalo una sonrisa, me guiño el ojo y sacudió su cabeza, Gale no pudo percatarse porque él me fulmino con su mirada ocasionando que este abismo que se formaba entre nosotros fuera muy difícil de lidiar si trabajábamos juntos la mayoría del día.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola estimados lectores de la Saga Los Juegos del Hambre, me es grato actualizar de nueva cuenta, agradeciéndoles de antemano su tiempo y esperando me dejen un review, no saben lo bien k se siente saber k tu historia es leída y considerada buena para la gente; saben me estoy acercando a un punto de la historia k me emociona mucho….. y es que quiero ir lento conforme cuento la historia y sobre todo para que sea acorde al desarrollo, no quiero brincarme las cosas así como así saben, creo que un buen desarrollo y desenvolvimiento de los personajes contribuye mucho para un buen desenlace….el cual aun desconozco XD GRACIAS!**

El día siguiente hizo su arribo; aun me siento un poco cansada, Delly es muy activa y la noche de ayer se la paso hablando sin parar, del Teniente Anker, del trabajo, de nuestro apartamento, el cual agradecemos que aunque sea algo acogedor tiene todo lo esencial para nosotros, ya pensamos como decorarlo con los ahorros de nuestras primeras pagas, aunado a eso también nos dedicamos a estudiar los manuales que nos entrego la Teniente Thyra; estamos ansiosas porque Damon empiece la escuela, en fin aparte de eso estamos felices y nerviosas a la vez.

Tome un baño rápido y me vestí con el uniforme grisáceo que se nos proporciono, la verdad es algo grande para mi complexión pero bueno también hay que destacar que es algo peculiar, consta de una blusa con botones al frente, en el hombro derecho se encuentra la insignia del Distrito 12 y en el izquierdo el del Capitolio, la falda que la acompaña me llega a mis rodillas y afortunadamente tiene bolsillos en los costados, me cepillo el cabello y lo sostengo en una coleta.

Los tres bajamos al comedor, tomamos nuestras bandejas y las llenamos de un suculento y rico desayuno, nos apresuramos puesto que nos quedan quince minutos para llegar a la oficina; un chico aparece mientras dejamos nuestras bandejas en la mesa.

-Hola Damon, vamos Gale me dijo que viniera por ti-El chico es una versión más joven de su hermano mayor, cabello castaño y ojos grises los distinguen, solo que Vick a diferencia de su hermano parece ser un chico cordial y amable-Ahhh lo siento mi nombre es Vick soy hermano de Gale, supongo que ustedes son Delly y Madge ¿verdad?-Nos tiende la mano el chico y nos saluda.

-Sí, así es ahhh que amable resultaste viniendo de un chico Hawthorne, te agradezco que vinieras por Damon, espero le puedas auxiliar a que se habitúe a la escuela Vick- Me mordisqueo mi labio por el comentario que hace Delly, solo espero que Vick solo lo haya tomado a broma porque de no ser así tendremos muchos problemas con mi jefe.

-Je je, si claro no hay problema vamos Damon se nos hace tarde-Comenta Vick

-Si claro vamos, Madge, Delly nos vemos mas tarde en casa suerte a ambas- Damon se despide y desaparece detrás de la puerta junto con Vick.

-Vamos Delly-me dirijo a Delly- también se nos hace tarde y no quiero que Gale se enoje conmigo en nuestro primer día de trabajo.

-Está bien Madge tranquila, tenemos tiempo además Gale parece que siempre está disgustado, no podrías hacerlo enojar mas- Nos dirigimos a las oficinas mientras me pongo a pensar que Delly aun no conoce mi pasado con Gale y que lamentablemente el siempre me tratara como lo hace ahora.

No debería lamentarme tanto, el es como cualquier hombre, y si voy a trabajar con el debo concentrarme solo en llevar una relación laboral profesional, debo sacármelo de la cabeza, no puedo seguir así, siempre me estoy afligiendo, gimoteando y minimizándome ante la presencia de Gale. Esta decidido debo cambiar de actitud, de tener las agallas y la voluntad de salir adelante, de ser una chica que a pesar de no tener nada puede conseguir todo lo que quiere.

Llegamos faltando cinco minutos para la hora acordada, la Teniente Thyra hace su aparición, nos mira detenidamente y asiente en señal afirmativa, ella nos conduce dentro de una de las Oficinas del Departamento de Asignación de Materiales, después nos da un recorrido con el personal a cargo de los almacenes, de los embarques, de los agentes inspectores y demás personal que se encuentra en el Departamento. Una vez hecho el recorrido, nos conducen a las oficinas que ocuparemos, se nos explica que se ha requerido de más personal en todas las áreas de gobierno puesto que el trabajo no solo de la reconstrucción material sino la reestructura gubernamental y administrativa lo justificaba.

En resumen nuestro trabajo como Oficial Administrativa Distrital era simple, nosotros recibíamos la documentación de los agentes inspectores respecto de las revisiones presenciales que hacían en los edificios y demás construcciones devastadas, anexaban muestras fotográficas y demás documentación que acompañara al caso en específico.

Nosotras debíamos hacer una evaluación de daños estructurales, es decir, de acuerdo a la evaluación de daños, valoramos una cantidad de los diferentes materiales de construcción para cada caso, una vez hecho este presupuesto lo pasamos a revisión con el jefe directo en este caso con Gale, el a su vez manda la solicitud al almacén y ellos se encargan de embarcar los materiales que señalamos y designan al personal de acuerdo al distrito, y todo termina con la supervisión de la Teniente Thyra cuando ya se haya efectuado la reconstrucción solicitada.

Por último se nos comenta que este trabajo lo venía realizando anteriormente los mismos Tenientes, por ejemplo Gale al cual se le designo el Distrito 2 y el Teniente Anker el 4; dado la gran devastación que dejo la guerra se necesitaba la mayor ayuda posible para poder reconstruir a Panem lo antes posible.

Cuando me dejan a solas con Gale, no logro mover un musculo, solo logro atinar a acoplarme al panorama que me acompaña, la oficina de Gale está ubicada en el quinto piso, consta de un librero, un archivero, su escritorio hecho de caoba, con un cómodo asiento hecho de piel, a unos cuantos metros frente a él se encuentra un sencillo escritorio con una silla giratoria hecha de nylon no tan ostentosa como la de él, pero aun así muy confortable a simple vista.

-Señorita Undersee…..Señorita…..! hey Madge!-el sonido se mi nombre proviniendo de él me saca de mi letargo ocasionado por dejarme a solas con él.

-Si…. Disculpa…yo….lo siento me decías- Atino a pronunciar unas cuentas palabras

-Señorita Undersee le estaba comentando que en este cajón debe dejarme las solicitudes revisadas por usted, para que así yo las pueda evaluar y determinar si la cantidad de presupuesto es la correcta, por obvias razones las primeras solicitudes de materiales las haremos juntos para que se habitúe a hacerlas por usted misma-Asiento levemente la cabeza mientras me hago a la idea de que Gale me trata de manera distante y respetuosa al hablarme en tercera persona.

-Me parece bien Teniente Hawthorne-lo miro esperando una respuesta sobre como lo llame, y por lo visto no cause gran efecto en el puesto que no le quita la vista a un folder con documentos que sujeta en su mano.

-Bien una vez manifestado esa modalidad con la que trabajaremos, tome su silla y colóquela a un lado mío para empezar a trabajar-Su mirada fría y tensa me eriza por un momento mi piel.

Coloco mi silla aun lado de la de él; coloca un expediente de un edificio perteneciente a un comerciante el cual constaba del negocio mismo y de su casa en la cual vivía con sus dos pequeños hijos y su madre una mujer ya mayor, afortunadamente estaban bien físicamente pero por el momento vivían en el refugio que habían instalado en el antiguo edificio de los agentes de la paz.

El caso era simple, en base a la antigua construcción de la familia y de acuerdo a la documentación que nos hacían llegar con medidas y proporciones calculábamos los materiales, las unidades que se necesitaban para comenzar a reconstruir la edificación; solo tenía que familiarizarme con las cantidades, los tipos de materiales y equipo que se necesitaba para cada caso en particular; Gale hacia este trabajo solo desde hace un par de meses, pero entre los reportes y juntas en las que se debía presentar ante el Alcalde del Distrito y en ocasiones ante la misma Presidenta Paylor.

Ante dichas circunstancias que se le presentaron a Gale dieron pie a que yo estuviera trabajando bajo su mando, la cantidad de trabajo respecto de la reconstrucción de Panem es impresionante, y es que desde que se abolieron los Juegos del Hambre, se derrumbaron al mismo tiempo las arenas; y también muy pronto quieren inaugurar en el Capitolio los monumentos en memoria de los Tributos Caídos.

Luego de que me explicara a detalle los dos casos que a su consideración eran algo complejos y me servirían de apoyo para poder verificar los siguientes expedientes, se retiro de la oficina dejándome sola, ya que unos minutos antes había recibido una llamada telefónica en la cual se le notificaba una junta extraordinaria. Aproveche el momento para desplazarme de nueva cuenta a mi escritorio, antes de hacer cualquier análisis, me enfoque en leer las especificaciones de materiales y componentes que se hallaban en los manuales de capacitación que nos había entregado la teniente Thyra.

Sin percatarme siquiera oí como tocaban la puerta de la oficina, no me había dado cuenta puesto que en un momento de distracción me acerque al gran ventanal que tenia la oficina de Gale, se podía ver la plaza, la gente pasar, se podía percibir la vida frente a mí a través del mirador; sacudí la cabeza y esboce una sonrisa cuando me gire para abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió de inmediato y por la cual paso Delly.

-No hay jefe a la vista por lo visto- Se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza efusivamente-Hay no sabes Madge, a pesar de que te extrañe y eso que estamos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, he tenido un día maravilloso.

Delly tiene un semblante radiante y muy alegre, propio de ella, pero creo que se está entusiasmando mucho con su jefe, o tal vez esta así por nuestro primer día de trabajo; a veces ella me desconcierta, aun no me acostumbro a ser muy sociable; en mi Distrito todos me conocían por ser la hija del Alcalde, de ahí en fuera nadie me conocía a ciencia cierta y es que tampoco yo contribuí mucho a que los que me rodeaban me conocieran.

De hecho las únicas personas con las que convivía el día a día eran mis padres y con cierta regularidad con Katniss, aun no me acostumbro mucho al hecho de valerme por mi misma y tener que salir adelante en compañía de Delly y su hermano, pero sé que mis padres estarían orgullosos de mi al saber que estoy bien y trato de salir adelante por mis propios medios y voluntad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola muchas gracias por su comentarios k aunque han sido pocos han sido gratificantes, también les agradezco infinitamente a aquellas personas que han hecho de esta una de sus historias favoritas, de verdad me hace muy feliz recibir un correo notificándome tal hecho. Espero disfruten el capitulo, ahhh y no sean malos dejen un review. n_n**

Los días pasan y la cantidad de trabajo es impresionante y un tanto agobiante, pero muy reconfortante, el sentirme útil, y saber que del trabajo que desempeño no solo me da para subsistir sino que también es aportar un poco hacia la reconstrucción de Panem me enorgullece, por eso siempre trato de desempeñarme de forma eficiente.

Hay días en los que Gale me deja sola haciendo los reportes, en los que se va a realizar su recorrido con los agentes inspectores, a veces siento que le incomoda trabajar conmigo, y hay ocasiones en las que me obligo a no pensar en eso que es parte de su trabajo no estar a mi lado todo el día. Aun así cuando estoy sola en la oficina una opresión en mi pecho se manifiesta y me deja una sensación de vacío y tristeza, tanto así que hasta unas cuentas lagrimas logran hacer su aparición.

Conforme Delly y yo nos habituamos a nuestra nueva rutina en la oficina y Damon en la escuela del Distrito, ha surgido la idea de acondicionar nuestro apartamento, hacerlo más nuestro y ponerle un poco de nuestra personalidad. Bueno para ser sincera la idea fue de Delly, Damon y yo la secundamos. Además creo que sería una buena distracción y este nuevo proyecto nos va a ayudar a ser mas unidos y que el apartamento no sea solo un lugar que habitamos sino que sea nuestro pequeño hogar.

Con los ahorros de estas últimas semanas hemos podido comprar algo de pintura para la estancia y un marco para una fotografía de mi nueva familia. Al principio cubrimos el sofá, el centro de televisión, la pequeña mesa y el televisor; nos pusimos ropa vieja, tomamos nuestras brochas y nos dispusimos a pintar, obviamente no somos pintores innatos puesto que las paredes en ciertas zonas han quedado descoloridas o un poco escurridas, creo que el color del bote de pintura fue el correcto, el naranja amanecer es un color muy agradable y cálido. Al menos Damon estuvo de acuerdo conmigo cuando fuimos a comprar la pintura y es que Delly quería escoger un verde musgo bastante desagradable y que la verdad me causaba un poco de nauseas.

Una vez colgado el marco de nuestra foto nos sentimos satisfechos y con la sensación que culminación sobre el inicio de algo mucho mejor; col el tiempo podríamos comprar más cuadros, pintura para pintar las habitaciones y si tuviéramos mucha suerte algún reproductor de música.

Una semana después de la pequeña remodelación Delly ha tenido que salir junto con su equipo al Distrito 4, ya que con regularidad hay que hacer inspecciones físicas por parte de los jefes encargados de las reconstrucciones, por lo cual yo me hare cargo de Damon mientras tanto.

Damon se ha adaptado muy bien al distrito, de hecho es muy amigo de Vick, y de otros chicos de la ciudad, cuando Delly y yo llegamos de nuestras actividades de oficina nos sentamos los tres en el sofá de la estancia y platicamos sobre nuestro día; Delly siempre nos cuenta cuan maravilloso y fantástico es su jefe, que espera muy pronto ahorrar parte de su paga para comprarse unos zapatos con cintas verdes que vio en el aparador de la zapatería los cuales les recordaba a un par de zapatos que su familia vendía en el Distrito 12.

Damon por su parte nos cuenta sobre sus clases, sobre cómo les explican la importancia que tiene ahora nuestro actual distrito 2 para la reconstrucción de Panem, que a partir de que las armas ya no son el fuerte del distrito se ha retomado el antiguo oficio de este para poder distribuir materiales y suministros de construcción a todos los Distritos, además está muy emocionado por la próxima excursión escolar que tendrán al Hueso, y es que donde antes se encontraba el centro de mando de defensa del antiguo Capitolio se ha hecho una especie de museo para rendir homenaje a todos aquellos que perecieron en la Guerra en especial por aquellos que cayeron el día que se derrumbo a manos de los Rebeldes del Distrito 13.

Dado que Delly sigue en el 4, en mi rutina diaria solo debo encargarme de Damon, por lo que hoy decido llevarlo a la escuela y verlo partir en el autobús que tiene como destino el Hueso, cuando lo dejo veo que Vick no se ve por ninguna parte.

-Damon ¿no ibas a ir con Vick a la excursión al Hueso?-cuestiono al chico.

-Si….solo que al parecer Gale no le dio permiso de acudir, la verdad es que no sabemos el motivo que le negaran el permiso, lastima el recorrido de hoy también incluía ir a la tienda de dulces en el Centro de Comercio- Me ofrece una sonrisa, solo atino a revolver su cabello con mi mano.

-Está bien, dado que soy algo a si como una hermana provisional para ti en este momento, te deseo mucha suerte, diviértete mucho y promete traer algún dulce, ¿de acuerdo?- Damon me ofrece una sonrisa y se despide de mi.

Salgo corriendo desde la escuela, es tarde y espero que Gale aun no llegue, aunque juzgando por la hora lo más probable es que me espere una reprimenda muy seria.

Llego apresuradamente al Departamento de Asignación de Materiales, abro la puerta de la oficina y lo encuentro sentado en su escritorio mientras esta al teléfono, levanta la vista y posa sus ojos hacia mí, me estremezco y siento como se eriza mi piel ante su mirada, el no suelta el teléfono o me quita la mirada, solo alcanza a hacer un ademan para que yo entre a la oficina; apresuradamente tomo asiento en mi escritorio y empiezo a ordenar los expedientes que tenia frente a mí.

Cuando termina la llamada, levanto la mirada para poder dirigirme a él y ofrecerle mis disculpas por mi tardanza.

-Teniente Hawthorne…..yo pues…..quería disculparme por la tardanza…es que….-Mientras trato de no tartamudear, poner mis ideas en orden y evitar sonrojarme para solo ofrecer una disculpa Gale me interrumpe.

-Señorita Undersee, no le he pedido alguna explicación por su tardanza-Responde de manera tajante y sombría.

-Pero yo….bueno al ser mi jefe….creo conveniente ofrecerle mi disculpa y darle mi motivo por mi tardanza y no se preocupe voy a reponer el tiempo.

El se levanto de su silla y sin más ni mas se oye un golpe fuerte y rotundo ocasionado por las manos de Gale en su propio escritorio, provocándome un sobresalto y pánico por la mirada fría y calculadora que recibía por parte de Gale-Mira Mad… Señorita Undersee…., lo único que le solicito es que se comprometa con el trabajo que acepto al venir a este distrito, nadie la obligo o coacciono a estar aquí, y lo único que pido es que la gente que trabaja conmigo sea comprometida al 100%, que no esté deambulando, murmurando o perdiendo el tiempo cuando tenemos muchas cosas importantes que se nos han conferido por parte del Gobierno de la Presidenta Paylor.

Mi mirada se posa en el piso, hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar correr las lagrimas que siento que están a punto de salir-Tiene razón Teniente, no volverá a pasar, lo que pasa es que Delly se fue al Distrito 4 con el teniente Anker y yo tenía que hacerme cargo de Damon; y como hoy era la excursión al Hueso tenía que dejar a Damon en el punto de reunión y cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien,...puesto que yo se lo prometí a Delly antes de irse de viaje.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Gale volviera a hablar, en dichos minutos me sobrepuse y pude notar que en sus ojos grises la exaltación que tenía hace un momento se había desvanecido y se sustituyo por una leve tristeza y agonía que denotaba su mirada.

-Si….estaba enterado sobre la excursión; bueno tenemos que trabajar puesto que por el momento debemos no solo encargarnos de los tramites de nuestro distrito sino también de los pendientes del 4 mientras Anker regresa ¿De acuerdo?-asiento levemente y nos disponemos a trabajar normalmente.

Al termino de la jornada laboral Gale se presento con una pila enorme de expedientes del Distrito 4, los cuales se nos habían conferido en ausencia del equipo encargado de este; no podía procesarlos puesto que los materiales, equipo y suministros de acuerdo al área geográfica y clima del Distrito eran diferentes a los del 2, por lo cual me dispuse a leer todo acerca de estos requerimientos. Regrese a casa una hora después de lo habitual, solo para compensar por mi tardanza de la mañana.

En el comedor mientras degustábamos nuestra cena, sorpresivamente Gale se nos une a Damon y a mí, ocasionando que casi me atragante con el cereal que estaba engullendo. Afortunadamente Gale no se percato de mi sobresalto. Puesto que esta semana hemos tenido mucho trabajo Gale se ha quedado hasta tarde para cumplir con sus actividades agendadas.

-Espero no interrumpir, ¿puedo acompañarlos?- Gale nos cuestiona.

-Claro-Damon responde puesto que yo no puedo levantar la mirada y solo me quedo mirando mi plato de cereal, un leve sonrojo hace su aparición sobre mis mejillas pálidas.

-Supe que hoy tu clase fue de excursión al Hueso ¿Cómo les fue?-ahora dirigiéndose a Damon siento una contradicción; un leve confort por pasar desapercibida y enfado por mantenerme excluida; por lo cual sigo comiendo mi cereal aparentando como si nada pasara.

-Fue extraordinario Gale, la montaña es inmensa, pudimos hacer un recorrido en tren, también hay una sección con los ganadores de los Juegos del Hambre del Distrito 2, y por ultimo vimos un video de la Presidenta Paylor dirigido a este distrito agradeciendo a sus habitantes lo comprometidos que están con el nuevo gobierno de Panem ya que sin este distrito la reconstrucción postguerra nunca hubiera sido posible sin nuestros esfuerzos.- mientras Damon comentaba con convicción el relato de su día me conmovió mucho que el hecho de que aunque aun sea pequeño está orgulloso de poder ver a Panem libre.

-Vaya que tuviste un día emocionante-dije Gale.

-Así fue, lástima que Vick no pudo ir con nosotros, el también esperaba con ansias esta excusión, Gale ¿Porque Vick no pudo ir?- Damon le pregunta a Gale, el semblante de este último se hace sombrío, mientras trato de descifrar que es lo que le pasa a Gale este se dispone a responder a Damon.

-Bueno, el…simplemente no podía acudir a un lugar que casi fue destruido por su hermano-contesta tajantemente- en fin, los dejo gracias por dejarme acompañarlos. -Dejándonos aturdidos Damon y yo terminamos de cenar, y mientras emprendemos la ida al apartamento me quedo con una sensación de vacío y decepción; todos sabíamos lo que había sucedido en el Hueso durante la rebelión.

No solo eso, lo pudimos ver por televisión, como detonaron bombas para derribar la montaña y así cubrir las entradas de este, nunca me hubiera imaginado que esto fue ideado por el mismo Gale; y ahora veo que él se culpa por esa situación, aun no se que mas pudo haber sido participe durante la guerra, solo espero que no haya sido igual o más grave que lo sucedido en el Hueso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis queridas y apreciables lectoras…. No saben lo feliz que me he sentido esta semana y no es por el trabajo, puesto que es difícil y arduo jeje; sino mas bien por todos los comentarios que no solo he tenido de esta historia sino de las que he publicado a la fecha, me siento muy feliz y alagada el que me consideren una buena escritora; lo único que los escritores de la página Fanfiction tienen como recompensa y mis colegas escritores no me dejaran mentir es el poder entretenerlos y poderles hacer pasar un buen rato. De nueva cuenta muchas gracias y espero les guste este capítulo, siempre esperando ansiosamente sus reviews.**

A la mañana siguiente estaba llenando la planilla de salida de los materiales que se necesitaban para unas construcciones del Distrito 4, cuando de repente una cabecita se asomaba por la oficina.

-¿Dime tu quien eres?-Con mirada suspicaz y astuta me interrogaba una niña pequeña que entraba a la oficina y se sentó frente de mi escritorio.

-Mi nombre es Madge Undersee y trabajo aquí para el Distrito-Me le quedo mirando detenidamente a la pequeña mientras ella me analizaba con sus seño fruncido y sus bracitos cruzados.

Era una pequeña muy peculiar, su cabello estaba sujeto por dos trenzas, y lucía un vestido verde con lunas, su piel aceitunada estaba cubierta por unas cuentas pecas que tenía en sus pómulos, sus enormes pestañas le hacían paso a sus ojos grises idénticos a los de su hermano, era la hermana menor de Gale… Posy.

-Tú debes ser Posy ¿verdad?-ella asintió-bueno pues yo trabajo para tu hermano Gale, debes estar buscándolo ¿no es así?-asintió de nueva cuenta, mientras colocaba sus brazos a un costado y me regalaba una linda sonrisa- me temo que él no está aquí Posy, tuvo una reunión urgente y me dejo a cargo de la oficina, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-Sí, acompáñame al centro de comercio, quiero comprar unas cosas Gale prometió que me acompañaría, pero como el no está podrías acompañarme tu Madge, ¿verdad que vendrás conmigo?- su tierna mirada me enterneció y no podía rechazar su suplica.

-Pero no me conoces pequeña, además no quiero que tengas problemas por andar paseando con una desconocida ¿no crees? –atino a decirle.

-No eres una desconocida, Gale nos ha hablado de ti en varias ocasiones cuando cenamos-Me quedo estupefacta ante la declaración de la pequeña, una punzada de felicidad me invade inmediatamente, así que decido acompañarla a pesar de que ella no tardo mucho en convencerme.

-Está bien, te voy a acompañar porque una niña tan pequeña como tú no debería ir sola por el Distrito, de ahí te llevo a tu casa ¿está bien?- su cara de alegría no tenía cabida, ella corrió hacia a mí y me rodeo con sus bracitos y yo por inercia se lo devolví-bien vamos pronto, antes de que Gale regrese y no me encuentre.

-Si vamos, no te preocupes por Gale, el entenderá- Posy confiaba mucho en la actitud de su hermano, pero yo aun no, y es que a pesar de que yo pudiese ser parte de las conversaciones que tenia con su familia, pues yo aun tenía algunas reservas. Nos dispusimos a salir de la oficina y cuando cerré la puerta, Posy me ofreció su mano, yo por ende la sujete y nos fuimos al Centro de Comercio.

Esta niña era única, no debería ser tan confiada, pero creo que al saber que trabajaba con su hermano confió en que no pasaría nada estando a mi lado. Cuando la vi en el marco de la puerta supe que era ella, Gale nunca hablaba mas allá de lo necesario, pero en su escritorio se podía constatar que había una foto reciente de su familia, en ella se encontraba su madre Hazelle, y sus hermanos menores Rory, Vick y Posy. Cuando estaba en el Distrito 12, Katniss en alguna ocasión los menciono.

El Centro de Comercio no estaba muy lejos de la oficina, puesto que llegamos en menos de diez minutos a pie; este edificio era inmenso, fue de las primeras construcciones que fueron restauradas desde sus cimientos, cuando entramos la multitud que había ahí era inmensa, gente iba y venía con mercadería, por lo tanto sujete con mas agarre la mano de Posy.

-Mira Madge, ahí… vamos a ese puesto-señalo un puesto donde una mujer ya algo mayor tenía varias telas, encajes y listones. Aun recuerdo cuando yo me daba el lujo de tener listones de cientos de colores y tonalidades para sujetar mi cabello, o cuando se acercaba mi cumpleaños y mis padres me dejaban comprar un vestido nuevo el cual estrenaría el día de mi fiesta. Cuando un ligero dolor en mi corazón se manifestaba, Posy me saco de mi letargo.

-Madge, este listón me gusta, he ahorrado mucho para poder comprarlo, ¿a ti te gusta?-La niña sujetaba un listón de color verde de la misma tonalidad de su vestido.

-Oh Posy ese es un lindo listón combina muy bien con tu vestido, es una gran elección- La miro y le ofrezco una sonrisa sincera, puesto que esta pequeña se traído sus ahorros para poder tener la ilusión de comprar algo con su esfuerzo y dedicación.

-Si es cierto, tenga señora, gracias- Posy le entrega las monedas a la mujer y nos retiramos a deambular entre los puestos.

Vaya que era enorme este lugar, la concurrencia era sin igual, pudimos ver venta de animales, de leche, de carnes, de pan, de cereales, en este lugar abundaba sinfín de productos. Solo uno de ellos me llamo la atención y me acerque a este aun sujetando a Posy a mi lado. Habíamos llegado a un puesto de un hombre de cabello rojizo con lentillas en los ojos, me acerque tome una canasta entre mi mano libre y pude saborear el inigualable olor de las fresas.

Ese excepcional olor, me traía recuerdos de Gale, y de mi padre, siempre que había oportunidad le comprábamos las fresas que traía del bosque, su dulce, delicioso y jugoso sabor siempre traía una sonrisa a mis labios como ahora.

-Ah son fresas, ¿sabías antes Gale le vendía fresas al alcalde de mi distrito?-Una Posy me miraba detenidamente y con seriedad, asentí afirmativamente-siempre que tenia oportunidad iba al bosque y las recolectaba y se las llevaba, porque a la hija del alcalde le gustaban mucho.

Un nudo en mi garganta se formo, puesto que en efecto era una asidua a las fresas, mi padre siempre que tenía oportunidad las compraba para mí y por otro lado, pensar que Gale le había platicado a sus hermanos sobre mi gusto por las fresas me desconcertó.

-Voy a llevarme una canasta para mi, Posy ¿quieres una para ti?-La pequeña se abalanzó hacia a mí y sus ojos brillantes contrastaban con su tierna sonrisa que me afirmaban que en efecto nos llevaríamos dos canastas de fresas.-Aquí tiene señor, muchas gracias-le pague al mercader y Posy y yo salimos del Centro de Comercio para dirigirnos a su casa.

Caí en cuenta que no sabía donde vivía la familia Hawthorne, así que me detuve en la entrada del centro me hinque para quedar a la altura del rostro de Posy y le dije-Sabes Posy, no sé donde se encuentra tu casa, así que es tu turno de dirigirme para poder dejarte en tu casa sana y salva ¿estás de acuerdo?- La risita de Posy me contagio, ella me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a su hogar.

Una vez que llegamos al centro de la ciudad, llegamos a la casa de la Familia Hawthorne, era una casa acogedora de dos pisos, con adoquines rojizos, un pequeño pórtico, y en la puerta de la entrada principal había una alfombrilla con el título "BIENVENIDOS".

Posy abrió la puerta, me dejo pasa y desapareció por una puerta al fondo la cual creo es la cocina, un minuto después ella regreso y a su lado se hizo presente una mujer no tan mayor con las mismas facciones de Gale y Posy, era su madre la Sra Hazelle.

-Oh… acaso eres tu ¿Madge Undersee?- La madre de Posy me cuestionaba mientras se acercaba a mí, yo no pase mas allá de la entrada principal, dado que estaba un poco avergonzada solo asentí afirmativamente a su pregunta.-Pasa por favor, gracias por traer a mi pequeña de vuelta a casa, en la escuela no nos avisaron que ella no tendría clases y se le hizo fácil ir a ver a Gale, afortunadamente tú estabas allí para ayudarla.

-No es nada Señora Hawthorne- respondí mientras ella me conducía a su estancia y me hizo sentarme en el sofá de este.

-¿Señora Hawthorne?, ¿Acaso me veo tan vieja?- mi sonrojo solo ocasiono que ambas se rieran bastante- Los siento Madge, no debimos reírnos así de ti; por favor conmigo no debes ser tan formal dime Hazelle por favor.

-Está bien Hazelle- mi casi audible voz respondió a la madre de Pory.-Sabe compre estas fresas que encontré en el Centro de Comercio, le compre esta canasta a Posy.

-Gracias Madge eres muy amable, se que eres una gran asidua a las fresas, en más de una ocasión Gale nos lo conto, pasa siéntate en el sofá mientras dejo la canasta en la cocina.

Por inercia tome asiento como ella me lo indico, Posy sentó frente a mí, me miraba detenidamente mientras estaba cruzada de brazos. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando la madre de Posy nos acompaña en la sala y se sienta al lado de su hija.

-Oh Madge lamento mucho los inconvenientes que te hubiese causado Posy, ella es muy extrovertida y le gusta andar por ahí; y como aun es pequeña no puede medir las consecuencias de sus actos, ¿No es verdad señorita?-Dirigiéndose a Posy, y ella solo atina a levantarse del sillón que compartía con su madre y a sentarse a un lado mío colgándose de uno de mis brazos.

-No se preocupe Hazelle, en verdad que ha sido un placer y me he divertido en compañía de Posy-Respondo mientras Posy recuesta su costado en mi brazo.

Los minutos pasan, en los cuales platicamos sobre sus hijos, los cuales acuden a la escuela del Distrito, la misma donde estudia Damon. Ella me comenta que Gale no le ha permitido trabajar de nueva cuenta, puesto que dado que el trabaja para el nuevo gobierno de Panem puede mantener a toda su familia. Me muestra su casa, la cual le fue otorgada por la mismísima Presidenta Paylor, esta parece ser acogedora pero es lo suficientemente grande para los cinco integrantes de la familia Hawthorne.

El tiempo pasa y no me percato del tiempo transcurrido hasta que el reloj cucu hace su peculiar sonido; es cuando me levanto intempestivamente, he estado fuera de la oficina casi dos horas, solo espero que Gale no esté furioso conmigo.

-Bueno Hazelle, Posy debo retirarme, he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de la oficina y aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-Me acerco a Hazelle le ofrezco mi mano para estrecharla en señal de despedida, esta no la toma, lo que hace fue ofrecerme sus brazos y me estrecha cariñosamente.

Lentamente me suelta y sujeta mis hombros con sus manos-Esta bien Madge, te agradezco nuevamente por haber traído a mi pequeña contigo, ¿sabes que voy hacer con las fresas que nos has traído?-niego con la cabeza- Hare unas ricas tartaletas que acabo de aprender a hornear, te las hare llegar con Gale.

Su idea de que Gale me lleve un paquete a la oficina me es inconcebible no por el hecho de que yo no quiera recibirlo sino que dudo de Gale se preste a tal cosa.

-Si claro Hazelle es muy amable de su parte-Me aparto un par de metros y me despido abrazando a Posy la cual no me quiere soltar.

-Madge no te vayas aun, quiero mostrarte mi recamara y mi colección de rocas-me implora con sus ojos llorosos la hermanita de Gale.

-Vamos Posy, debes entender que Madge tiene responsabilidades y no debemos quitarle más su tiempo, pero la veremos pronto porque le vamos a mandar una invitación para cenar y ella vendrá ¿no es así Madge?-Me cuestiona Hazelle, la cual espera una respuesta afirmativa para que Posy no este triste y no empiece a sollozar.

-Claro, me encantaría venir a cenar con su familia Hazelle-Le respondo y después me dirijo a la pequeña Posy-Cuando regrese de nueva cuenta podrás mostrarme tu habitación y tu colección de rocas, que te parece Posy?- Sus ojos se iluminan y su diminuto cuerpecito me estrecha tan fuerte que por un momento creo que dejare de respirar.

Ambas me conducen a la puerta principal, me despido de ellas, una vez que me cercioro que cerraron la puerta es cuando empiezo a correr lo más posible, solo espero que en las dos horas en las cuales me escabullí de la oficina Gale no se haya dado cuenta de mi ausencia y que la junta a la que acudió de improviso se haya alargado más de la cuenta.

Voy saliendo del ascensor casi sin aliento, llego a mi oficina giro la perilla de la puerta con cuidado y me adentro de ella. Solo alcanzo a divisar una mirada sobre mí, la de Gale, su mirada de reproche me intimida y me deja sin defensas.

-Teniente Hawthorne yo…- atino a decirle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis queridas y apreciables lectoras de LJDH, vengo de nueva cuenta con nuevos bríos y noticas…Bueno se han de preguntar por qué tarde tanto en actualizar, esto se dio por 3 motivos, el primero el trabajo agobiante de la oficina, dos porque a principios de la semana pasada mientras estaba en paseando por las páginas del facebook me encontré k 2 de mis 3 historias las estaban subiendo en una página fan de THG, sin mi permiso y sin los créditos correspondientes para mí así como para la pagina de Fanfiction..y la cuestión no es que no me agrade que se publiquen sino el hecho de no dar el crédito correspondiente y la solicitud de publicación para con esta autora. El motivo tres derivado de dicha situación me dio depresión y no pude ni quise escribir tanto Desencuentros como El Chico del Distrito 12. Motivo por el cual apertura mi página oficial de Facebook, donde podrán encontrar las historias y podrán estar en contacto conmigo. Mi pagina es www . facebook AdrixStoriesThg ** **y pues espero disfruten de este capitulo XD**

-Señorita Undersee…-suspira enojado-no le he pedido explicación alguna por reincidir sobre las horas de trabajo-siento un poco de alivio al oír dichas palabras-La reunión a la que acudí hoy trato de temas importantes, dentro de los cuales esta elaborar un reporte detallado de los casos que tenemos de unos meses a la fecha, el cual deberá elaborarlo usted y debo tenerlo para revisión mañana a primera hora, puesto que este será entregado a la Presidenta Paylor.

El comprobar que el trabajo que me espera es arduo y tardado me deja sin aliento; sobre todo por la pila de documentos y carpetas que se encuentran en mi escritorio, el medio día llegara a su arribo y creo que me llevara muchas horas poder tener dicho reporte. Lo peor del caso es que hoy Delly regresa de su viaje al Distrito 4 y le había prometido a Damon que cenaríamos temprano para recibir a su hermana en casa.

En un momento en el que Gale se ausenta de la oficina, tomo el teléfono y le marco a Damon, le explico la situación y el porqué llegare tarde al apartamento; el aunque no está de acuerdo no le queda más opción que aceptar el hecho de que no podre recibir a Delly. Cuando llega la hora de salida no me encuentro ni a la mitad del reporte cuando veo como Gale sale sin siquiera despedirse.

Me acongojo por la soledad que siento cuando no estoy con él; pero dejo los sentimentalismos a un lado para concentrarme en mi trabajo el cual creo me llevara toda la noche. Aproximadamente a las diez de la noche alguien golpea la puerta, la abro y me encuentro con una chica bronceada la cual lleva su cabello sujeto en una coleta, ella se abalanza contra mí y me estrecha contra ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que sigas trabajando a estas horas Madge?-Me recrimina mi amiga.

-Es que debo elaborar un reporte se suma importancia para Gale y la fecha de entrega es mañana- Le contesto cabizbaja y con mucho remordimiento por no recibirla en casa.

-Pero acaso ¿el cree que eres una maquina o qué?, ¿Qué no tienes derecho a descansar o dormir?-Me mira furiosa.

-No te preocupes Delly, ve a casa, no tardare te lo prometo-Le ruego que se retire para que no me siga recriminando y puesto que tengo el tiempo encima de mí.

-Está bien, te voy a dejar, pero espero que no tardes mucho porque sino tendré que venir por ti, ¿De acuerdo?-Afirmo con la cabeza, esta atina a abrazarme de nueva cuenta y se despide de mi no sin antes decirme:-Te traje un pequeño recuerdo del Distrito 4, lo encontraras en tu recamara.

Una vez que se retira me dispongo a trabajar de nueva cuenta, afortunadamente traje conmigo un poco de café del comedor, no me gusta su sabor amargo pero dicen que este te quita el sueño. Un par de horas después termino el reporte, estoy exhausta y con mucho sueño, me recargo lentamente en mi escritorio y cierro los ojos para descansarlos un poco.

-Madge…

-Madge…

-Despierta Madge….-Una voz hace su aparición, poco a poco abro los ojos acostumbrándome al panorama que se presenta frente a mi; de la nada Gale se coloca frente a mi provocando en mi aturdimiento y preocupación; solo que ahora que lo observo detenidamente su mirada ahora es distinta, no es fría y distante; al contrario es cálida y de preocupación.

-Yo…lo siento Teniente Hawthorne, creo que me quede dormida…. lo lamento no volverá a pasar, aquí tiene el reporte-Le entrego un sobre con el reporte que me solicito el cual previamente estaba bajo mi cabeza puesto que dormí sobre este; él lo toma y lo deja de lado.

-No Madge…el que lo lamenta soy yo…no debí excederme contigo, mi madre me explico lo de Posy y como la llevaste a casa- Sus manos se posan en mis hombros, ocasionando en mi que trague en seco, yo solo atino a tratar de no sonrojarme y hundirme en su mirada.-Gracias-Me dice esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Yo….pues…-No había palabras que pudiesen explicarle a Gale lo encantada que estaba con su familia, que por primera vez el viera en mi no solo a una trabajadora o a la antigua chica rica del Distrito 12, no ahora él veía a una chica diferente, una chica que quería salir adelante por sus propios medios, una chica que podía lograr lo que ella se propusiera, aunque tratándose de ganar el respeto de su peculiar jefe le fuese casi imposible.

-Vamos ven conmigo-El me toma por mi codo y me conduce hacia su escritorio, me suelta de su agarre y toma un paquete que se encontraba en su escritorio-Mi madre y Posy te envían este paquete con tartaletas, se pasaron la tarde horneándolas, esperan que sean de tu agrado- Me las entrega y a la vez fija su mirada en mi esperando mi reacción.

Soy extremadamente feliz, no solo por su gesto y su arrepentimiento; sino porque siento que puedo ganarme su respeto y un mejor trato por parte suyo.-Gracias teniente, no se hubiese molestado-atino a decirle.

-Madge…me propase respecto de mis funciones, lamento lo ocurrido sobre todo por….darte esa gran excesiva carga de trabajo a sabiendas que este lo podemos entregar en una semana-Me dice cabizbajo y con el semblante arrepentido.

-Bueno..yo….creo que al menos esa parte ya está cubierta ¿no cree Teniente?-le digo mientras una ligera sonrisa se empieza a formar en su rostro lo cual me contagia a la vez.

-Cierto Madge, tienes razón, claro está que lo tengo que revisar y validar; bueno creo que lo mejor es que vayas a tu compartimento y descanses, te lo mereces.

La incredulidad me invadió de manera tempestiva, puesto que nunca pensé que él sería capaz de un gesto de tal magnitud.

-Si Madge aunque me mires de esa manera, hay ocasiones en las que puedo no comportarme como un ogro-Así que mi asombro y estupefacción se manifestaron en mi rostro puesto que no habría otra forma de que Gale se percatara de mi reacción.-Ya quita esa cara que me incomoda un poco, ve y descansa y mañana nos vemos está bien.

Sonrío, tomo mi bolso y el paquete de tartaletas, me dirijo a la puerta solo para despedirme de él- Ah….por cierto-me dice- dado que ya llevamos un tiempo trabajando y puesto que lo seguiremos haciendo por tiempo indefinido creo que lo más conveniente es que nos dirijamos el uno al otro por nuestro nombre no crees, además no soy tan mayor para tanta formalidad.

Si ya de por si el que él me entregara el encargo de las tartaletas hechas por su madre y hermana me era algo inconcebible, lo que estoy presenciando es irreal, como si el hombre que estuviera frente a mi no fuese el mismo con el cual he trabajado un par de meses, el cual puede ser frio y calculador con la gente y aun así ser tajante y justo.

-Entonces yo te diré Madge y tú me dirás Gale, ¿de acuerdo?-me cuestiona.

-Claro que si…..Gale….bueno…gracias y hasta mañana.-Me alejo lo más rápido posible hacia el elevador que me lleva al apartamento, cuando estoy dentro de este aferro mis pertenencias a mi pecho y trato de respirar profundo, me dejo llevar por esta sensación de felicidad, de saciedad que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando llego al apartamento, me encuentro que este se encuentra vacio, puesto que las actividades empezaron hace más de media hora, atino a dejar mi bolso en el sofá y las tartaletas en la mesita cerca de este. Decido tomar un baño que me relaje y posteriormente me dirigiré a mi cama.

Me estiro lentamente sobre mi cama y abro poco a poco mis ojos, la luz del día se hace presente con mayor intensidad a través de la estancia. Me levanto y me siento en el sofá a degustar de las tartaletas de fresa que me mando Hazelle y Posy. Las devoro inmediatamente, y no es solo porque no hubiese desayunado en la mañana sino también porque realmente son deliciosas. Una vez acabado el paquete me dispongo a salir a la calle. Quiero dar una vuelta por el Distrito, no se había presentado la oportunidad puesto que durante la semana trabajo y el fin de semana nos quedamos a ver la televisión, a limpiar el apartamento, a ayudarle a Damon con su tarea o simplemente a hablar.

La bulliciosas calles del Distrito 2 cada vez son más transitadas por sus ciudadanos, dado que este fue uno de los primeros distritos en reconstruirse la vida normal y cotidiana ha hecho su arribo. Caminando por las calles pudo dilucidar a varios de los agentes inspectores que están en mi departamento, cuando me ven me saludan a lo lejos, puedo ver a los niños reír y correr por los alrededores, de pronto me detengo en el aparador de una tienda.

Atino a tocar con miedo con mis dedos el escaparate, expectante de lo que un simple vidrio me separa de lo que se encuentra tras este, lo admiro detenidamente, su contorno, su textura, su magnitud…

-Vaya Madge no pensé que fueses asidua a los instrumentos musicales-La voz de un conocido me desconcierta y me saca de mi trance al estar admirando un piano en la tienda de instrumentos musicales, nunca pensé encontrarme aquí a…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis apreciables lectoras, que dijeron ya se le olvido actualizar o ya abandono sus historias…pues nop jejeje, si he tenido mucho trabajo y esas cosas, pero bueno el hecho es k ya estoy de vuelta actualizando esta historia; este tiempo me ha dado la oportunidad de ver un punto bastante interesante el cual se darán cuenta desde este capítulo, y es que me hace remontarme a mis días de pre-adolescencia, espero capten la idea y les guste como voy manejando la historia desde este punto de vista, espero sus reviews con ansias xoxo**

El Teniente Anker, el me cuestionaba con la mirada, tratando de atinar lo que hago paseando en horas de trabajo.

-Vera Teniente, puesto que el día de ayer me quede trabajando hasta la madrugada el Teniente Hawthorne me dio el día de hoy y….

-¿Hawthorne te hizo trabajar toda la noche?-Me interrumpe y cuestiona a la vez.

-Bueno vera Teniente, no es lo que se imagina, pues vera….

-Eso es inadmisible Madge, voy a tener que hablar con nuestro jefe al mando para que esto no se vuelva a repetir….

-Teniente….no por favor...las cosas no sucedieron así….vera….-Lo sujeto por el brazo para que no me deje hablando sola y para poder explicarle como sucedieron las cosas en realidad, el mira mi agarre hacia él y después fija su mirada en mí, lo suelto y de repente una sonrisa dibuja sus labios.

-Está bien Madge, ven vamos a aquellas bancas de aquella plaza y me cuentas que sucedió-Me indica que enfrente donde se encuentra una pequeña plaza con una fuente en el centro de esta seria un buen lugar para platicar.

Ambos caminamos hacia las bancas, yo solo atino a mirar el piso sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera al camino que nos lleva a la plaza. Me siento un poco aterrada por el hecho de que al momento de relatarle los hechos al Teniente Anker este haga que Gale pueda tener problemas con sus superiores. Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino nos sentamos en las bancas cafés que están bajo un árbol . El se coloca frente a mí y fija su mirada sobre mí.

-Bien Madge, ahora si soy todo oídos-Se queda atento y se queda en la expectativa del relato prometido.

-Bueno, primero que nada quiero dejar en claro que esto no fue responsabilidad de Ga…., perdón del Teniente Hawthorne, solo que me quise adelantar a entregar el Reporte que se enviara a la Presidenta Paylor, y como hemos tenido mucho trabajo, pues decidí quedarme a laborar un poco mas-Atine a decir, tratando de convencerlo.

-¿Estás segura que eso fue exactamente lo que paso?- El me cuestiona.

-Claro Teniente, de hecho por tal motivo el Teniente Hawthorne me dio el día libre, puesto que se percato de mi esfuerzo y dedicación-Le comento tratando a manera de lo posible sonar lo más elocuente posible.

-Muy bien Madge, me alegra saber que Hawthorne reconoce el talento que esta frente a él-Me sonrojo levemente por sus halagos, lo cual provoca en él una sonrisa sincera- ¿Te gusta tocar el piano?-me cuestiona.

-Si claro, desde que soy pequeña he recibido clases de piano, cuando mi madre no estaba enferma ella misma me daba las lecciones- empiezo a recordar como mi madre se sentaba a mi lado, yo aun siendo pequeña sentía la inmensidad y la fastuosidad de dicho instrumento; el cual me cautivo con su dulce tonalidad, el cual a cierto compás y tiempo se convertía en una bella melodía.

-Me imagino que el tocar el piano debe traerte muchos recuerdos de tu infancia y de tu familia-En efecto, el tocar el piano era una afición que mi madre compartió con su hermana Maysilee cuando eran niñas, de hecho el piano con el que me daban clases perteneció a mi tía; por eso mi madre le tenía mucho afecto y cariño.-Por tu silencio veo que si, y estas lagrimas rodando por tus mejillas me lo confirman-Me saca de mi trance mientras con sus dedos elimina estas lagrimas traicioneras que se asoman en mi rostro.

-Lo siento Teniente, me he puesto un poco sentimental-me aparto un poco de él, puesto que su presencia me abruma un poco y más si me mira de esa manera, como si pudiera ver a través de mis ojos lo que pasa por mis pensamientos.

-No, el que lo siente soy yo Madge, pero sabes se algo que te puede alegrar, ven vamos te llevare a un lugar-Se levanta de la banca y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo la tomo para impulsarme y me dispongo a andar a su lado y encaminarnos hacia un lugar desconocido para mí.

Caminamos a través de las calles del distrito, mientras lo hacemos el Teniente me cuenta que el vive con su padre el ahora Alcalde del Distrito 2, su madre murió de una enfermedad cuando él era pequeño, de hecho fue de los pocos niños que nacieron en el 13, y que con el tiempo fue interesándose y capacitándose para formar parte de las fuerzas armadas del 13, sobre todo cuando se venía venir la Revolución.

Una vez llegado a nuestro destino, me impresiona ver la calle y la ubicación en la que nos encontramos, es un lugar muy apacible, lleno de vida, con mucha vegetación, niños corriendo por doquier; la casa a la que llegamos tiene exactamente la misma estructura que la anterior, tiene un patio frontal, cercas en los alrededores, flores y árboles frondosos.

-Sabes-me indica el Teniente-Este lugar solía ser la Aldea de los Vencedores-Es algo que no me esperaba, un lugar tan bello y tan fuera de lugar del resto del distrito aun se conserva aun después de la guerra-Ven vamos acompáñame esta es mi casa.

Sigo sus pasos mientras caminamos por la acera que nos conduce a su hogar, nos adentramos a una acogedora casa de ladrillos rojizos, en la cual hay una chimenea que en su repisa se encuentra una fotografía algo maltratada de su familia, el Teniente Anker y sus padres; en esta aparecen felices enfundados en sus trajes grises del Distrito 13.

-Madge ven por aquí-me indica que entremos a una habitación iluminada, en la cual se encuentra un gran ventanal que da a su jardín trasero; pero lo más impresionante es lo que se encuentra en el centro de dicha habitación: Un piano blanco.

-Es magnífico-logro atinar a decir mientras me acerco poco a poco hacia el piano, toco su cubierta y aspiro su olor, casi por inercia propia me siento en el banco y empiezo a delinear las teclas delicadamente con mis dedos.

La tonalidad de la melodía que se manifiesta a través de mis dedos empieza a inundar la sala, el silencio magistral se presenta cuando sin darme cuenta esta termina y solo unos aplausos provenientes de la puerta me sacan de mi trance.

-Me has impresionado jovencita, tienes un talento innato, Philip no me había hablado de ese tipo de cualidades provenientes de ti-Se acerca hacia a mí un hombre ya grande, con marcadas arrugas en la frente, tenia los mismos ojos verdes que el teniente Anker, a diferencia que su cabello rubio se había apagado dándole entrada a tener una cabeza cubierta de cabello grisáceo blanquecino.

-Papa….yo Madge… lo siento, mira te presento al Alcalde del Distrito 2 Theodore Anker pero para mí solo es mi padre- El Alcalde Anker se acerco a mí, me ofreció su mano y la estrecho con la mía respetuosamente.

-Mucho gusto Madge, la verdad que Philip se ha quedado corto al nombrar a cierta jovencita del Distrito 12, y mas con esas dotes musicales como las tuyas-El me dirige a la sala principal y me sienta a su lado, mientras el Teniente Anker empieza a manifestar un aparente descontento puesto que se sienta en el lado opuesto y solo atina a mirar el piso mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan.- Dime ¿es cierto que eras la hija del Alcalde de tu distrito?-Su pregunta me deja vacilando, puesto que aunque estuviese aquí como una persona cualquiera lo menos que quería era el menosprecio o el señalamiento por parte de los demás, y no me estaba dejando muchas opciones respecto a hablar de mi pasado.

-Ya ves papa, la has incomodado; Madge no te preocupes mi padre puede ser un poco impertinente-Llevando su mirada atinada de reprimenda hacia su padre-no le hagas caso.

-No, está bien Teniente Anker, y si Señor Alcalde, yo era la hija del Alcalde de mi Distrito hasta que este fue bombardeado por el Capitolio-tome aire puesto que la opresión en mi pecho aumentaba por los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día me arraigaban-tuve suerte de escapar a tiempo puesto que estuve en el momento y lugar indicados, lamentablemente no muchas personas corrieron con la misma suerte-Una traicionera lagrima surco mi mejilla, la cual despeje inmediatamente para que mis interlocutores no se percataran.

-Madge, no fue mi intención que te pusieras triste, sabes muchos de los habitantes de todo Panem han perdido un ser querido, afortunadamente hemos podido salir adelante frente a las adversidades que se nos presentan, mírame a mí, yo tuve que criar solo a mi hijo puesto que su madre enfermo gravemente cuando él era aun un bebe y no pudo estar con el mas que un par de meses a su lado. Y hoy en día tengo que encargarme de un Distrito entero, claro está soy afortunado en tener la ayuda de ciudadanos comprometidos con este nuevo Panem, ciudadanos como tú y como todos con los que trabajas día a día.

-Así es, nos tenemos los unos a los otros y sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que pueda ayudarte Madge, no lo dudes, ¿está bien?-El teniente Anker me regala una sonrisa cálida, se acomoda uno de sus mechones dorados mientras lo hace; en cambio su padre solo atina a sonreír al vernos alternada- ¿Entendido? –sonreí afirmativamente y los seguí a la mesa del comedor.

Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa pudimos disfrutar de un festín bastante suculento; puesto que en comparación de la comida que nos dan en el comedor, esta se quedaba corta. Nos sirvieron una crema de champiñones con queso, ternero en salsa de castañas con una guarnición de verduras bañadas en jugo de arándano. Como postre nos dieron un pastelillo de naranja bañado en chocolate blanco y adornado con una hoja de menta.

Durante la entretenida comida, pude conocer un poco más al Alcalde, el estaba maravillado con cuan comprometida estaba la población del Distrito 2 aun cuando este fue uno de los distritos más devastados por la guerra; me conto que aunque la designación temporal que tuvo en un principio como Alcalde del distrito fue algo apresurada y corta, durante este lapso de tiempo se supo ganar a la gente de este lugar puesto que gracias a eso, el fue el vencedor de las elecciones las cuales se llevaron a cabo un par de meses atrás.

Yo solo atine a contarles sobre mi padre el cual era Alcalde de mi Distrito, de mi afición al piano, la enfermedad de mi madre y mi conexión con Katniss Everdeen y el Sinsajo que le regale. Al Alcalde Anker no le gusto mucho el hecho de saber que yo era amiga de Katniss, puesto que el respetaba a la Presidenta Coin y el hecho de que Katniss la asesinara fue objeto de un ligero disgusto, tan así que su semblante alegre y vivaz se vio opacado por uno sombrío y frio; lo cual ocasiono un poco de incomodidad al final de la comida.

El Alcalde Anker se disculpo con nosotros puesto que tenia reuniones importantes que atender, se despidió de mi amablemente y me permitió venir cuando quisiera tocar el piano, a él le gustaba saber que al menos alguien podía hacer uso de este ya que le traía muchos recuerdos de su esposa; mientras estaban recluidos en el Distrito 13 ella conservaba una cajita musical que tocaba una canción de cuna; esta se la había dado su padre el cual era un gran concertista, la madre del Teniente Anker soñaba con ver un Panem libre en el cual su hijo pudiera tener un mejor futuro y también quería ver anhelado su ansiado sueño de tocar el piano como alguna vez lo hizo su padre. Aun conservan la cajita musical en la repisa de la chimenea.

El teniente Anker me acompaño a mi apartamento, estaba muy callado y parecía molesto; en ese momento me sentí afligida, no quería hacer molestar al Alcalde Anker y mucho menos a su hijo, se que el tema de Katniss es delicado pero gracias a que ella encabezo la revolución hoy tenemos un Panem diferente y libre.

-Sabes Madge…-se dirige a mi justo cuando llegamos a la entrada del apartamento-yo…bueno…quisiera disculparme en nombre de mi padre-No me desconcertó el hecho de que él estuviera serio para conmigo, fue más bien el hecho de disculparse en nombre de su padre-Por lo que veo no entiendes de que te hablo, y bueno sabes…eso es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti…-Mi rostro tal vez tomo varias tonalidades con sus palabras, era verdad no sabía porque se estaba disculpando, en ese caso la que debería disculparse seria yo, y la verdad lo que me hizo sonrojar en gran medida fue que dijera que le gusto.

-Yo…..-No podía articular palabra alguna, la vergüenza y la timidez me agobiaban que no podía siquiera enfrentar su mirada.

-Quisiera disculparme porque mi padre te recrimino lo que tu amiga Katniss le hizo a la Presidenta Coin, el bueno veras…el apreciaba a la Presidenta Coin y el hecho de que fuera asesinada hizo que varios partidarios de ella se pusieran en contra de tu amiga; yo desconozco los motivos reales por los cuales la asesino pero quiero creer que en verdad fue porque estaba mal psicológicamente producto de la muerte de su hermana.

El me mira esperando que acepte su disculpa, el me toma gentilmente mi mano y la empieza a acariciar mientras busca mi mirada, yo poco a poco la enfrento y me encuentro con unos ojos color verde, esos ojos brillantes que me miran fijamente.

-Madge solo espero que esto no cambie el hecho de que somos amigos y que cuentas conmigo siempre-Dado que el trance que me ocasionan su mirada sobre la mía me agobia y me ha dejado en un trance inimaginable solo alcanzo a asentir.

Lo que viene me deja sin habla y con el latido de mi corazón desenfrenado, el se acerca a mi lentamente tomándome por los hombros, se acerca a mi rostro y me planta un beso muy cerca de mis labios sin retirarse más que unos centímetros siento su aliento cerca de mi oído susurrando.

-Gracias pequeña-su casi audible voz me eriza la piel.

Se despide de mí dejándome con una confusión garrafal, aun siento su olor impregnado sobre mí, alcanzo a abrir la puerta me tiro al sillón y llevo mi mano a mi corazón, el cual late desenfrenadamente, no entiendo que me pasa, porque siento esta necesidad de calor, de compañía, de un beso…la necesidad de…..

Durante la tarde ayude a Damon con sus deberes escolares; Delly por su parte llamo diciendo que tardaría un poco en llegar a casa puesto que aun no terminaba una asignación por parte del Teniente Anker, lo cual significaba que al siguiente día nos pondríamos al día en todos los acontecimientos acontecidos.

La mañana siguiente se nos hizo tarde solo pasamos al comedor por una fruta y corrimos hacia las oficinas, el día anterior fue algo extraño e inolvidable; durante la mañana Gale fue más comprensivo y atento conmigo, hizo varias correcciones al reporte que le entregue la mañana de ayer, pero se impresiono mucho por el esfuerzo y empeño que le dedique a este.

Durante la tarde busque a Delly para ir al comedor, cuando la encontré su semblante no era el habitual en ella, estaba seria y distante durante el trayecto, así que decidí enfrentarla y saber que había hecho mal para que se comportara así conmigo.

-Vamos Delly ¿porque estas comportándote así conmigo?-Me mira detenidamente, frunce el seño y se acerca a mí.

-Así que ¿ayer te viste con el teniente Anker no es así?-Delly me cuestiona y ocasiona una opresión en mi pecho, ¿cómo lo supo?, como pude ser tan tonta, ella, mi amiga está enamorada del teniente Anker.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mis apreciables lectoras, sip he dejado muy abandonada esta historia lo reconozco y es k no saben el trabajo k tengo me consume mucho tiempo y energía, y como sabrán tengo tbm la historia de "EL CHICO DEL DISTRITO 12" y pues le dedique más tiempo y esfuerzo para poder llegar a la par con esta en el tan mencionado y prometido crossover….**

**Una cosa más chicas, si alguna de ustedes son escritoras les pido de favor estén al pendiente de lo k pasa en las redes sociales sobre todo en facebook puesto k han estado plagiando las historias de fanfiction y tomándolas como suyas sin hacer mención a créditos, se los digo x experiencia ya con esta es la 2da vez k me pasa. Bueno una vez dado dicho consejo, les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y porfa no sean malos déjenme un review para ver si les gusto o no. XOXO**

-Yo pues….veras Delly….yo….mira las cosas no son como tu supones…debes de saber que él no me interesa….quien me interesa es….

-¿Perdón?, primero sales con el Teniente Anker y ahora me confiesas que él no es quien te interesa-Me recrimina y me mira con enérgica irritación.

-No Delly, mira ayer me encontré casualmente con él y pues me invito a su casa, conocí a su padre y después me acompaño a casa, de verdad que fue lo único que sucedió-Claro estaba que aun no era capaz de confesarle sobre el beso, el cual imagino no significo nada para él.

-Así que conociste al Alcalde Anker por lo que veo…pero por lo que me cuentas ahora lo interesante es otro tema que tú misma acabas de sacar a relucir-Una sonrisa perversa se forma en su rostro-Ahora mismo me vas a decir de quien estas enamorada Madge Undersee- Esa última frase la dice con tal énfasis que las mesas alrededor nuestras dejan su conversación para concentrarse en nosotras.

-Delly por favor aquí no te lo puedo decir- Le susurro tratando de que los demás no se den cuenta que tan avergonzada y sonrojada estoy.

-Está bien vamos a la fuente que está aquí cerca y me lo cuentas todo-Me arrastra con ella y dejamos las bandejas llenas en la mesa.

Una vez que llegamos a la fuente nos sentamos y ella me mira con expectación e interés.

-Vamos Madge ya dime ¿de quién estas enamorada?-Me toma de las manos y me suplica con la mirada.

-Está bien-Suspiro-Yo….estoy enamorada de Gale Hawthorne-Desvío mi mirada hacia el piso puesto que la confesión que he hecho me es tan desconcertante y tan personal, que nunca pensé que mas que mi madre lo sabría.

Su cara de asombro era insospechado, por inercia me soltó las manos, se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos, tomo sus manos y las coloco en su rostro mientras agitaba de un lado a otro su cabeza. Yo estaba asustada, no sabía porque estaba molesta si era por confesarle que estaba enamorada de Gale o porque el día anterior lo había pasado con el Teniente Anker.

-No puede ser Madge…..simplemente no puede ser….-Atino a decir mientras regresaba a sentarse a mi lado; me miro fijamente con un temple sereno y frio- Sabes Madge, tu sabes cuánto te aprecio y te quiero….como si fueses mi propia hermana; por eso te voy a ser sincera.

-Está…..bien- Estaba realmente nerviosa y desencajada, hasta el apetito se me había ido y es que el comportamiento de Delly no es típico de ella, nunca pensé que le tendría miedo a esta faceta nueva por parte de ella.

-Tú sabes que al igual que tu yo conocí un poco a Katniss y a Gale-asiento afirmando tal hecho- bueno dejando claro tal afirmación, debo decirte que tu bien sabes que Gale siempre ha estado enamorado de Katniss, yo me atrevo a pensar que desde que se conocieron; tuvimos nuestras sospechas cuando estábamos en el Distrito 12 y nos convencimos de tal hecho cuando empezó la Revolución, ¿recuerdas los Propos en los que ambos salían entrenando o en las calles del Capitolio?

-Si los recuerdo-asiento con la cabeza y desvío la mirada puesto que el que ella me confirme que todo mundo era consciente que el siempre ha amado a Katniss me oprime el corazón en sobremanera.

-Sabes que yo soy muy observadora y fue cuando me percaté cuan al pendiente estaba de ella, no se le despegaba más que unos cuantos centímetros; lo único que hizo que él se separara de ella fue el hecho de que Prim había muerto a manos del Capitolio y que Peeta también amaba a Katniss.

Mis lagrimas empezaban a recorrer mi rostro, poco a poco mi falda se empezó a empapar de estas, mis lagrimas dieron paso al llanto; de un momento a otro sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y me sostenían mientras me desahogaba. Yo no era tonta y tampoco estaba ilusionada con que Gale se enamorara de mí, estaba completamente segura que él nunca se fijaría en mí, que yo no pasaría a ser más que su asistente, y si debo reconocerlo estoy celosa de que Katniss sea la dueña de esos sentimientos que él le profesa aun.

-Madge….shhhhh….tranquila, se que duele, pero es mejor que estés consiente de la realidad, aun y a pesar de que ellos ya no se vean…..eso no quiere decir que no la haya dejado de amar; tratar de olvidar a la persona amada debe ser algo difícil y más si ella es la chica más reconocida en todo Panem y te la recuerdan en cada momento. Vamos Madge limpiemos esas lagrimas-soltó el agarre y con sus pulgares empezó a quitar unas cuentas lagrimas- además creo que has conquistado sin querer al chico más codiciado del Distrito 2.

Levanto la vista para encontrarme con su sincera sonrisa pero sus palabras me han desconcertado, ¿yo conquistar al chico más codiciado del 2?, me limpio las lagrimas y me vuelvo a acomodar para quedar frente a Delly, una vez calmada y ya sin rastro de lagrimas en mi rostro enfrento su aun atenta mirada; sabe perfectamente de que no se dé que me habla, últimamente me tomaban por ingenua y por despistada y es que me entro la curiosidad saber quién es ese misterioso chico del que habla mi amiga. Y pues ahora que lo pienso no conozco a muchos hombres aquí, los únicos lugares a los que acudo es al trabajo y a la casa, tal vez Delly me quiera gastar una broma para que dejara de llorar.

-Si aunque me mires de esa manera sin querer has conquistado a un chico realmente genial, y créeme que te tengo envidia Madge- Creo que mi mirada incrédula lo dijo todo porque Delly empezó a reírse a carcajadas-Hay Madge deberías verte en un espejo te ves tan graciosa…

-No es gracioso-frunzo el seño- No sé de qué me hablas si no me lo piensas decir será mejor que regresemos al comedor puesto que ya se va a terminar la hora de la comida-Me levanto y sigo el camino hacia la puerta de la entrada el edificio, ella me alcanza y se coloca frente a mí.

-Está bien ya basta de risas, es evidente de quien te hablo es del mismísimo Teniente Philip Anker ¿quien más podría ser?-¿El Teniente Anker?, ¿Acaso estará enferma?

-Que cosas dices Delly, claro que no, el Teniente Anker nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo- El Teniente es atractivo pero no hay cabida en mi corazón para él.

-Eres muy despistada Madge, créeme no es broma o algo por el estilo, yo se que le gustas, y el está aprobado por mi-me guiña el ojo y esbozo una sonrisa.

-No lo creo soy muy escéptica en ese ámbito del cual no tengo experiencia, además es tu jefe y pues….yo tenía entendido….que tu….y el…..-Una carcajada me saca de mi ofuscación.

-Madge…no, por mi no te preocupes, tú tienes el camino libre con él; y es que no sabes Madge cuando fui al Distrito 4 conocí a un chico, un pescador, no sabes era el chico más atractivo que había visto en mi vida, su piel era bronceada, su cabello era rubio y le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran color azul como el mar, su nombre es Matt y creo que estoy enamorada de él- su cara se ruborizo al confesarme que se había enamorado de un chico del Distrito 4.

-¿Te enamoraste de un pescador?-Cuestione, mi asombro no tenía cabida, sobre todo porque con Delly se pueden hablar de uno y mil temas a la vez.

-Debo reconocer que nunca me había pasado tal cosa, bien sabrás que el hecho de vivir en el Distrito 12 no te daba oportunidad más que de vivir el día a día; y creo que a partir desde que el antiguo gobierno de Panem fue derrocado y todos fuimos de cierta manera más libres….pues me he dado cuenta que aun soy joven y me faltan muchas cosas por vivir, vivencias que ni siquiera estaban contempladas ni en sueños. Nunca pensé que llegaría a enamorarme, el poder llegar a necesitar a alguien que me ame, y sobre todo formar una familia.

-Wow-Las palabras más sinceras que he escuchado de Delly se resumían en una sola palabra.."Futuro"- Sabes….tienes razón, yo nunca me plante sinceramente el formar una familia y tener hijos, me daba miedo saber que podrían estar condenados a ser tributos cada año. No hubiera podido cargar algo así en mi conciencia. Pero bueno ya nos desviamos del tema, dime ¿cómo lo conociste?-La cuestiono.

-Buenos pues veras…-Su semblante serio dejo paso a uno cálido, sus ojos de iluminaron y se sonrojo un poco- Una tarde después de la jornada laboral tuve la oportunidad de ir al muelle, el extenso mar azul era lo único que se veía a su paso bajo la puesta de sol; en ese momento divise a lo lejos del muelle una pequeña embarcación de la cual se veía un joven con una red a cuestas. Su piel bronceada contrastaba con el botín de peces que llevaba consigo, sus ojos en ese momento se posaron en mí, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos viéndonos, pareció una eternidad.

-Vaya Delly eso suena muy romántico y después ¿qué sucedió?-Su sonrisa de par en par era inigualable, en definitiva ese pescador le había robado el corazón.

-Lamentablemente su jefe lo mando llamar y se tuvo que ir…., pero acudí todos los días a su encuentro, en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, desafortunadamente no lo pude ver hasta el día que tuve que regresar aquí; en el momento en que fijo su mirada en mí, me sentí desfallecer y más aun cuando el camino hacia donde yo me encontraba. Cuando estaba a un par de centímetros de mi, tomo mi mano y la sujeto fuertemente la llevo a sus labios y la beso, mientras la bajaba la cubrió con su otra mano depositando en esta una pulsera que llevo conmigo desde entonces. Las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron su nombre, se alejo y se fue.

Su mirada denotaba un ligero dejo de tristeza y melancolía, se aferraba fuertemente a la pulsera hecha con conchitas de mar, la miraba fijamente mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-Sabes….estoy segura que lo veras muy pronto, y veras que él seguirá esperando por ti-Nos quedamos calladas por un momento ella aun tocando cada una de las conchitas que formaban su pulsera y yo pues pensaba en Gale y como debía sacármelo del corazón-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo Delly.

-¿De qué?-Voltea a verme y frunce peculiarmente el seño.

-Pues que es la primera vez que hablamos de los chicos que nos gustan, es decir no es tan típico de nosotras, en realidad nunca me paso ese tema por mi mente, y ahora míranos, reímos, lloramos y nos ponemos tristes por unos chicos-Ambas nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas, una vez más tranquilas nos dispusimos de nueva cuenta ir a comer puesto que solo quedaban diez minutos para regresar de nueva cuenta a nuestras labores.

Era la primera vez que fui consciente de lo que significaba amar a alguien, no solo era al hecho de sentir palpitaciones en el corazón cuando se acerca a ti o el hecho de sentir que sientes correr la sangre de tu cabeza a los pies cada que lo ves, era algo más complejo que eso; en ese momento solo había admirado de lejos a Gale, nunca me permití pensar en el de otra forma más que nuestro proveedor de fresas silvestres. Ahora veía que Delly estaba en esa situación y que ella tenía una gran oportunidad con el pescador que cautivo su corazón, lamentablemente mi caso no era ese, lo único que podía hacer al respecto era encerrarme de nueva cuenta en esta coraza que mantuve por mucho tiempo y esperar a que desaparezca este sentimiento por Gale.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola apreciables lectoras, ódienme de nueva cuenta, jejeje, he de reconocer que he estado falta de imaginación, pero bueno el preludio de los capítulos interesantes debe ser convincente están de acuerdo, les recuerdo que mi página oficial de facebook es ** AdrixStoriesThg

**Espero sus comentarios, porque en efecto de eso vivimos los escritores, también pueden checar mi otra historia "El CHICO DEL DISTRITO 12", versión de Peeta ubicada entre el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo. Quería hacerles una pregunta…mmmm…he tenido la curiosidad de empezar a escribir obvio a su debido tiempo una historia de THG lemmon, que les parece creen que podría ser interesante? Se los dejo de tarea, gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir con esta historia. xoxo**

El siguiente día estaba bastante agobiada por la plática con Delly, no quise aunar mas en el tema puesto que ya era mucho el que ella cargara con un amor a larga distancia como para hablarle de mis problemas sentimentales. Aunque siendo sinceros algo que ella me dijo me desconcertó a gran medida y es algo que he estado pensando desde entonces.

El teniente Anker aparentemente se había fijado en mi; la verdad al principio lo tome como broma pero no podía dejar pasar desapercibido las atenciones y amabilidades que ha tenido para conmigo desde que nos conocimos; él me ha defendido de Gale en muchas ocasiones e incluso me presento a su padre, la verdad no se qué pensar el solo hecho de saber que le intereso a alguien me perturba, no porque no crea que él no es un buen hombre o que no es atractivo a simple vista; y es que yo no me fijo en el exterior de las personas porque estas pueden ser bellas por fuera pero por dentro son terribles y atroces.

Estoy muy confundida, tanto así que no me percate en qué momento Gale se posiciono frente a mi escritorio y se me quedo viendo fijamente mientras agitaba la mano frente a mis narices.

-Madge…..Madge….¿Te encuentras bien?-Me cuestiona mientras me despabilo y me siento correctamente en la silla.

-Oh….Gale si….ah….no te preocupes…me distraje momentáneamente pero no pasa nada-Me sonrojo levemente y trato de ocultar mi rostro con una carpeta que coloco frente a mí.

-Está bien Madge, te decía que mi madre y Posy te han mandado una invitación a cenar para el día de hoy, claro está que también están cordialmente bienvenidos Delly y Damon-Se me queda viendo fijamente esperando una respuesta por parte mía.

-Ahhh...si…claro encantada, yo le comento a Delly a Gale de la invitación que nos ha hecho la Sra Hazelle, gracias Gale-Me quedo viéndolo fijamente mientras el empieza a revisar unos expedientes que tenia a la mano.

No tengo claro cuánto tiempo me quede admirando sus ojos grises, su piel apiñonada y su cabello un tanto revuelto dado que se lo ha dejado crecer de un tiempo a la fecha. Solo sé que en cierto momento en el que un suspiro mío fue audible para Gale, sentí como me ruborizaba terriblemente, era como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulara en mis mejillas, y más cuando sentí su mirada fija en mí, no podía creer el efecto que tiene Gale en mi persona. Si no voy a negar que no suspire al verlo, imaginándolo abrazándome mientras lo sujeto por sus fuertes hombros y acariciando su cabellera castaña. Debo dejar de lado esas fantasías de índole amoroso, no es que no vayan conmigo o que yo sea de piedra; pero trato de esmerarme y procurar olvidar este sentimiento que tengo por Gale.

-Madge ¿en verdad te encuentras bien?...digo porque de no ser así puedes ir a tu casa a descansar- Su mirada de preocupación me enternece, pero me reprimo a mi misma y me reincorporo de nueva cuenta en mi asiento.

-Si Gale, no fue nada, gracias por tu preocupación- Lo ignore aparentando trabajar de nueva cuenta en los expedientes que tenía en mi escritorio.

La tarde estuvo tranquila, durante la hora de la comida le comente a Delly sobre la cena a la cual estábamos invitados, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo puesto que era la familia de Gale con la que compartiríamos la cena, y en especifico era por el mismo Gale; a Delly no le parecía el hecho de que compartiera más tiempo que el estrictamente indispensable con él.

Ayudamos a Damos con sus deberes escolares y a las siete de la noche nos dirigimos a la casa de los Hawthorne, Delly y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de comprar un vestido sencillo con los ahorros de nuestros primeros pagos, fuimos a una tienda local hace un par de semanas y cada una escogió un bonito vestido sin mangas y con bolsillos en los costados, el de ella era un vestido justo encima de sus rodillas de color amarillo ocre, se ajustaba a su cintura con una cinta; el mío era rosa ópalo las mangas llegaban a mis codos, su caída era simple y de igual manera que el de Delly se ajustaba a mi cintura. Damon no creyó conveniente cambiarse y el llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Hawthorne, me empezaron a sudar las manos en sobremanera, una sensación de temor se hizo de manifiesto, solo el fuerte agarre de la mano de Delly me doy confianza de no sentirme nerviosa. Tocamos la puerta y la pequeña Posy se asomo por la puerta.

-Madge!- La pequeña se abalanzó contra mí, y puesto que lo hizo de manera improvista apenas me pude sujetar de Delly para no caer al suelo, lo cual provoco que me diera risa.

-Posy levántate por favor, una disculpa Madge, es que mi hija estaba muy emocionada y al pendiente de tu llegada, por favor pasen bienvenidos- La Sra Hazelle toma a su hija en brazos mientras Delly me ayuda a enderezarme.

Le agradecemos su recibimiento y nos acompaña a su sala, nos ofrece una bebida, en ese momento hace su arribo Rory y Vick, los cuales se llevan a Damon a la habitación de los chicos, por su parte Posy se sienta entre Delly y yo, la pequeña hermana de Gale escrudiña con la mirada a mi amiga; obviamente Delly no se queda atrás y esta le sostiene la mirada hasta que ambas se cansan y empiezan a reir.

-¿Tu eres Delly verdad?- cuestiona Posy mientras se recarga en mi hombro.

-Así es, tú debes ser Posy, mi hermano Damon me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tus hermanos. Por cierto traje algo para ti-mete la mano al bolsillo de su vestido y de esta extrae un objeto que sujeta en la palma de su mano- mira traje esta roca del Distrito 4, me pareció muy bonita y creo que tú sabrás apreciarla más que yo, así podrás tener otra más para tu colección.

-Gracias-La sonrisa de Posy no tenia precio, sus ojos grises brillaban con una singularidad única que solo tienen los niños, en las palmas de su mano tenía una piedra ovalada y lisa de color rojizo, inmediatamente corrió y nos dejo solas a las tres.

-Discúlpenla, se emociono mucho y lo más probable es que haya ido a dejar su nueva adquisición con las demás rocas-Hazelle nos sonrió de una manera amable y mientras regresaba Posy, nos conto como se sentía en su nuevo hogar, como Gale seguía siendo la cabeza de la familia, la felicidad y tranquilidad que les daba esta nueva vida.

Posy no tardo en regresar con nosotras y se sentó de nueva cuenta entre Delly y yo, solo que en vez de abrazarme o recargarse sobre mí, se abalanzo contra Delly y la abrazo por la cintura; la plática amena siguió hasta que sonó el cerrojo de la puerta, las cuatro volteamos en ese preciso momento cuando Gale arribo a su hogar.

-Gale qué bueno que has llegado hijo, te estábamos esperando para cenar-Gale hizo su aparición asentó con la cabeza y se desapareció en un santiamén, por su parte la Sra Hazelle nos condujo a mí y a Delly a la mesa; nos ofrecimos a ayudarle con la comida pero ella insistió en que éramos sus invitadas y que nosotras debíamos permanecer sentadas, llamo a Rory y a Vick, ellos entraron riendo armoniosamente con Damon a su lado; por su parte Posy se sentó al lado de Delly, dejando a mi lado un asiento vacío; se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Los chicos se sentaron en un extremo, en el otro extremo de la mesa estábamos Posy, Delly y yo, en una cabecera se encontraría la Sra Hazelle y en la otra cabecera, es decir la adyacente a mi lugar se sentaría Gale. La Sra Hazelle nos sirvió una aromática sopa de champiñones, tan solo de verla se me hacia agua la boca, me contuve de devorarla en un solo bocado además de que la presencia cercana de Gale me perturbaba. A la sopa le siguió un platillo de cordero con guisantes bañados en salsa de castañas.

-¿Y díganme chicas acudirán al Festival en Conmemoración de los Tributos?- Delly y yo nos miramos confusas, ¿Festival?, no sabíamos mucho de las actividades sociales del distrito, puesto que nos enfocábamos mucho en el trabajo.

-No sabíamos que habría un Festival, ¿Y dice que es de los Tributos?-cuestiona Delly.

-Así es, en todos los Distritos así como en el Capitolio se celebrara el Festival en Conmemoración a los Tributos, en cada sede como homenaje a los 150 tributos de cada distrito se ha levantado un monumento en su memoria, y como es una celebración por la libertad que se ha logrado en base a los últimos 75 años de tributos, se ha instituido este como un día de alegría y regocijo para conmemorar la vida y memoria de cada unos de ellos.-La Sra Hazelle nos ha dejado boquiabiertas a Delly y a mí, su forma de hablar y de expresarse, sobre todo porque ella vivió muy de cerca el tener a un tributo como amiga de su familia.

-Así es, de hecho la Presidenta Paylor hará un anuncio televisivo ese día, y simultáneamente en cada uno de los distritos se revelaran los monumentos, será una ceremonia breve y después creo habrá un baile y un festival con juegos y comida-Interfiere Gale

-Ahhh que emoción, ¿verdad que vamos a ir Madge?-Me mira con sus ojos brillantes de emoción y haciendo pucheros para convencerme, volteo a ver a Damon y su mirada implora ir al igual que su adorable hermana- ¿Madge?

-Ejmmm si Delly, vamos a ir no te preocupes-Posy salta de emoción y me abraza a mí y después a Delly.

-Mama ellos pueden ir con nosotros al festival, creo que es una buena idea ir en grupo-atina a decir la pequeña Posy.

-Tienes razón Posy es una buena idea, de hecho podríamos vernos aquí en casa y de aquí nos vamos juntos al Festival ¿no es así Gale?, ¿tú qué opinas?-este casi se atraganta con un guisante que se había llevado como bocado. Lo miro de reojo y veo que me está mirando fijamente mientras trata de mantener su compostura por casi ahogarse.

-Si claro-No comenta más y vuelve su atención a su plato.

-No se diga mas, iremos juntos al festival ahh que emoción-de un momento a otro la sonrisa de Delly desaparece y me mira fijamente- Creo que tendremos que buscar algo más bonito que ponernos para ese día no crees Madge? No podemos ir al Festival con nuestros uniformes de trabajo- Me conmovió por un momento ese comentario puesto que me hizo remontarme a mi antigua vida, cuando mis padres aun vivían, cuando lo único a lo que me enfocaba era en ser una buena estudiante e hija, donde el regalo más grande que me podrían hacer mi padres cada cumpleaños era regalarme un hermoso vestido hecho de organza y con una cinta del mismo color que adornara mi cabello.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Delly hacia planes sobre cómo nos vestiríamos, ella esperaba poder encontrar una pareja de baile porque el Festival lo ameritaba, yo en cambio me sentí triste, el recordar a los tributos que se presentaron durante 75 años es algo inconcebible, recuerdo las múltiples ocasiones en las que veíamos como televisaban esa masacre brutal, hoy en día y gracias a Katniss y a la Rebelión se han abdicado los Juegos, sé que es un día para festejar el triunfo sobre el antiguo gobierno del Capitolio, pero también es un día para recordar a todos aquellos que murieron en el intento de que Panem fuese diferente y aquellas víctimas mortales a causa de las bombas, como aquellas que me rebataron a mi familia.

Los días transcurren con cierta tranquilidad, me he empeñado en mantener un perfil bajo respecto a Gale se refiere, trato de ya no quedármele viendo y también trato de mantener un trato cordial y profesional. Durante estos días el Teniente Anker nos ha acompañado a comer a Delly y a mí, he descubierto que es un hombre sensacional, alegre y muy gracioso. Siempre tiene una anécdota que contarnos, un chiste que compartirnos o simplemente hace gestos o empieza a imitar el acento de las personas del Capitolio.

Hoy estoy muy emocionada el Teniente Anker me ha invitado el día de hoy a ir a su casa, podre tener la oportunidad de poder sentir las teclas de ese maravilloso y bello piano, Delly cree que debo arreglarme más y verme según ella "bonita", puesto que para mi amiga esta invitación es una especie de cita; el tal solo oír esa palabra me da escalofríos, se que el Teniente Anker trata de ser amable, la verdad yo no veo la diferencia entre el trato que tiene de especial conmigo; he pensado que Delly solo sueña o inventa cosas para distraerme de Gale y se lo agradezco, pero, siendo sincera no creo poder sacar tan fácilmente a Gale de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón.

Toco el timbre de la casa de los Anker, una señora muy amable que al parecer el ama de llaves me recibe y me invita a pasar a su sala, mientras admiro una fotografía del Teniente Anker cuando era pequeño, estaba tomado de la mano de una hermosa mujer que al parecer era su madre, de un momento a otro sentí como alguien aparecía a un costado mío.

-Sabes….ella era la única mujer que me importaba…hasta ahora-susurro cerca de mi oído provocando que se me erizara la piel.

Me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta donde se encontraba el piano blanco, toque con cuidado las finas teclas, aspire de nuevo su aroma tan singular, y deje que la música fluyera. Mis dedos se fundieron inmediatamente con el instrumento, la singularidad del sonido tan claro y único del piano me daba la sensación de trasladarme de nueva cuenta con mis padres, cuando mi madre aun me daba clases; cuando podían apreciar las melodías que emanaban de tan maravilloso piano.

Por un momento me deje llevar por la emoción hasta que termine la melodía, no quise siquiera despegar mis dedos de las teclas, era como si una especie de unión se estaba forjando entre el instrumento y mi persona; hasta que sentí el peso de una persona sentarse a mi lado fue que desperté de ese letargo; me miro fijamente a los ojos, delicadamente paso sus dedos rozando mi mejilla, mirándome detenidamente, acercando poco a poco su rostro al mío, mientras con su mano sujetaba mi mentón.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse con el solo roce de sus dedos, me veía fijamente a los ojos para después posar su mirada en mis labios, sentí su otro brazo intentando rodear mi cintura, por un momento sentí que mi rostro podía estallar por el sonrojo que se hacía de manifiesto ante su presencia…el Teniente Anker ….estaba a punto…de besarme.

Faltando escasos centímetros para sentir como el Teniente Anker posaba sus labios con los míos es cuando sentimos la presencia de alguien en el umbral de la habitación, carraspeo y nos hizo voltear de manera simultánea hacia donde se encontraba.

Sus ojos grises no me quitaban la vista de encima, me veía con desaprobación, estaba muy molesto, el ambiente se volvió tenso, me desafane del agarre del Teniente Anker poniéndome de pie.

-Lamento haber llegado en tan mal momento Anker, supongo que estaban ocupados ¿verdad?- La pregunta aunque se la dirige a él, es claro que a quien mira con recelo y resentimiento es a mí, se ve vino el alma al suelo, puesto que me siento confundida, puesto que la presencia del Teniente Anker me nubla los sentidos y al mismo tiempo este ¿amor? que tengo o tenia por Gale me tiene perturbada en gran medida, ahora sé que en verdad le he dado otro motivo para odiarme.


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas noches apreciables lectoras, mil gracias por su apoyo incondicional para con esta escritora; me hacen muy feliz todos los correos k me llegan, desde sus comentarios, que me consideren una de sus autoras favoritas o que consideren a mis historias dentro de su preferencia. Les comento que a la par estoy actualizando "EL CHICO DEL DISTRITO 12", para quienes no saben a partir de este momento las historias se conectan momentáneamente por 2 capítulos, espero lo disfruten. No me queda más k recordarles k los escritores de Fanfiction no recibimos mas paga que sus reviews, gracias xoxo**

-Claro que no interrumpes nada Hawthorne-contesta el Teniente Anker-simplemente Madge ha venido a mi casa a tocar el piano, puesto que esto le trae buenos recuerdos de su familia, ¿acaso….eso te molesta?-le cuestiona mientras Gale frunce el seño.

-Para nada, en fin ustedes sabrán lo que hacen, yo solo venia a que me prestaras el informe trimestral, necesito hacer unas comparaciones respecto de los materiales que hemos utilizado aquí en el Distrito, quería adelantar algo de trabajo en casa, pero dado que estas entretenido pues…mañana pasare a tu oficina por este.

-No te preocupes, dame un momento tengo una copia en el despacho de mi padre-Se dirigió adonde me encontraba me tomo de nueva cuenta por la barbilla-Permíteme un momento pequeña-desapareció dejándonos a solas a Gale y a mí.

-Gale…..mmm…yo….-No había palabras para describir mi comportamiento y no es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero el hecho de tener a Gale presenciando dicha escena me hace ruborizarme de nueva cuenta.

-Madge…-retiro su mirada dejando entrever una mirada de tristeza y decepción-no tienes que decirme nada, solo soy tu jefe, recuérdalo.

Una opresión en mi pecho me estaba quitando el aire, tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para no llorar, la opresión de mi garganta no me estaba dejando respirar, apreté mis puños con fuerza para que el dolor causado en mis palmas de las manos reemplazara el dolor que me causaba las palabras de Gale.

Los días han pasado y desde entonces Gale ha estado distante y frio conmigo, ya no se dirige a mí para lo más indispensable, el ambiente es tenso en la oficina, me es difícil entender su comportamiento y es que por un momento creí….si lo creí, solo por un instante creí que estaba celoso del Teniente Anker, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció así como vino a mi mente.

Era claro que Gale aun no olvidaba a Katniss, lo he visto varias veces tentado a hablarle por teléfono e incluso se que el guarda una fotografía de ella en su cajón y la admira de vez en cuando. Por otro lado el Teniente Anker ha sido muy considerado conmigo, es muy amable y cariñoso en ocasiones, Delly insiste en que el está enamorado de mi, a estas alturas ya no se qué pensar, el provoca en mi emociones y reacciones que desconocía, me gusta estar a su lado, platicar de nuestras familias, que me invite a su casa a poder tocar el piano de su madre, y acepto que….hay ocasiones en las que cuando nos encontramos solos solo quisiera saber que se siente besar sus labios.

No sé qué me pasa por la cabeza y por el corazón; soy un cumulo de emociones y confusión, por un lado esta Gale con su indiferencia y frialdad hacia mí, siento una opresión constante en el pecho cada vez que posa en mi su mirada cargada de apatía y desdén y sobre todo juzgándome por la penosa situación que la que nos encontró al Teniente Anker y a mí.

Últimamente dado que he pasado más tiempo con el Teniente Anker gracias a Delly y sus repentinas urgencias las cuales ocasiona que ambos nos quedemos solos han originado que él incluso me haya pedido que le hable por su nombre y es que es difícil dirigirse a él de esa manera, Philip es tan atento que me quedo embelesada con su mirada, tentada en momentos con recorrer mis tímidas manos en su rostro, surcar su barbilla sin rasurar para sentir su áspera piel, poder tocar con mis dedos inexpertos sus labios y poder robarle un beso. ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, eso no es propio de mí, no entiendo como una parte de mi se enciende cada vez que estoy con él, como si esa sensación me quemara y me hiciera tener pensamientos que nunca he tenido…ni siquiera con Gale.

La tarde del viernes llega y Delly insiste en ir a comprar nuestros vestidos, no estoy entusiasmada por el hecho de hacerle pasar un mal rato a Gale, y bueno que puedo decir de Delly, ella está animada pero un poco decepcionada por no encontrar una pareja con la cual bailar. Pero dado la convocatoria que se ha dado no creo que le sea difícil encontrar una pareja de baile.

-Madge, anda vamos por favor date prisa que no tenemos toda la tarde- Delly me apresura y me jala al mismo tiempo en lo que intento ponerme un suéter.

-Sí, ya estoy lista vamos- Y así fue como emprendimos la ida de compras, no me apetecía mucho el baile y la aglomeración de gente, la verdad debo confesar que desde que viví en el Distrito 13 en la cual la población subterránea de este Distrito se reunía en lugares muy pequeños y acogedores han ocasionado en mi el que tenga una fobia a las multitudes.

Una vez que llegamos a la tienda me sumergí como en un sueño, vestidos de cientos de formas, colores, adornos, incluso aromas hacían su aparición, los ojos de Delly brillaban de emoción al igual que los míos, una dependienta de la tienda nos auxilio a escoger varios vestidos que probarnos.

-Oh no lo puedo creer Madge, esto es más de lo que imagine, nos vamos a ver despampanantes ¿no lo crees?- Su sonrisa sincera y emoción como si una niña pequeña estuviera abriendo un regalo es evidente.

-Claro que si amiga, vamos entra al probador que quiero ver que vestido será el indicado para ti- Esboza una sonrisa y entra al probador con varias prendas de vestir.

En los casi cuarenta y cinco minutos creo que Delly se ha probado un centenar de vestidos pasando por aquellos colores chillantes y llamativos, aquellos con plumas y escamas, aquellos con cadenas y estoperoles, largos, cortos, son y sin mangas, lisos y con texturas o dibujos; la algarabía de un inicio ha pasado a ser un día bastante agotador, y Delly se veía frustrada y confundida, a pesar de haber tenido una gran variedad de vestidos que elegir no había alguno que le gustase y fuese el indicado. Justo cuando venia mi turno de probarme una cantidad de vestidos más reducida que la de ella un grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Madge!, aquel…..ese es el vestido que quiero- Giro lentamente hacia donde apunta su dedo, la dependienta y yo divisamos un vestido que está cerca del aparador, es un vestido pavoroso de gasa color violeta, el área del busto formaba pliegues que daban la ilusión de dar una figura envidiable para la población del Capitolio claro esta; la falda fluía de una manera increíble hasta sus rodillas y el toque final era un cinta que adornaba la cintura. Desde que Delly se infundo en dicho vestido no había cabida de alegría para las tres, para Delly puesto que había encontrado el vestido de sus sueños y para la dependienta y para mí puesto que había sido una odisea complacer a mi amiga.

-Muy bien amiga es tu turno, entra al probador y desfila para nosotras, vamos Madge no me mires así, vamos anda- Sin ánimo alguno entre al probador y tome el primer vestido de unos quince o tal vez veinte vestidos, me lo puse con cuidado y sin mirarlo con detenimiento en el espejo me dirigí hacia la puerta del probador donde afuera una chica muy ansiosa me esperaba.

-No te gusta lo sé, seguiré con el siguiente- Su mirada desconcertada no me la esperaba tan rápido pero era mejor apresurar las cosas para no perder tiempo, justo cuando ingresaba de nueva cuenta al probador Delly me detuvo.

-No te has visto en el espejo ¿cierto?-vacilante me dirigí de nueva cuenta hacia ella, ella me empujo y me hizo posicionarme frente al espejo que tenia a un costado.

No había más que decir, era un vestido amarillo de tirantes justo arriba de mi rodilla me hacia quedarme sin aliento, nunca en mi vida había usado un vestido tan bello y tan de mujer;  
y es que antes los vestidos que usaba eran aniñados y este en cambio tiene formas que favorecen mi cuerpo delgado y sin forma. La caída del vestido era formidable, el busto tenía pliegues en cruzados los cuales terminaban en el inicio de la cintura, a primera instancia uno podría decir que es un vestido sencillo y austero; pero para mí era el más bello que había visto en mi vida.

Una vez que habíamos escogido los vestidos adecuados nos dirigimos a la caja para pagarlos.

-Bueno señoritas creo que ya están listas para el Festival del día de mañana, ha sido un placer ayudarlas con su compra y vuelvan pronto- La señorita que nos atendió fue muy amable y paciente sobre todo con Delly.

Lamentablemente la tortura aun no terminada, hacían falta los zapatos, dentro de mi rogaba porque ella encontrara rápidamente un par que fueran lo suficientemente convincentes para ella. Para mi fortuna dado que su familia era experta en la venta de zapatos, hizo más fácil la compra, desde que ella entro a la zapatería diviso de manera inmediata los pares que ella quería y también los que yo debería de usar; no la contradije puesto que estaba agotada y yo solo quería llegar a casa a dormir.

Delly estaba muy emocionada que no podía dormir, brincoteaba y reía sin parar, no pude descansar esa noche, afortunadamente nos levantamos tarde lo cual agradecí bastante porque Delly no me había dejado dormir y de no haber sido así me hubiera despertado algo irritada.

Damon estaba ilusionado con los juegos de la feria, estos nunca los habíamos visto en el Distrito 12, aquí los juegos eran un festín para los niños, abalanzándose sobre las filas para poder subirse o ser partícipe de estos. Ya en la tarde Delly comenzó a arreglar mi cabello dejándome un peinado sencillo en un moño, ella en cambio dejo caer su cabello rubio cenizo en una cascada de rizos que terminaban en su espalda. Camino a la casa de los Hawthorne me preguntaba si aun Gale seguiría molesto conmigo; pero inmediatamente descarte tal idea, el me lo había dicho y lo debo tener muy claro el solo es mi jefe.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa de los Hawthorne nos recibió Posy, ella vestía un bello vestido fiusha que le llegaba a sus rodillas, la pavorosa falda brillaba como centinelas por doquier, llevaba una diadema a juego lo cual la hacía verse como una muñequita. Una vez que nos adentramos la Sra Hazelle nos invito a sentarnos mientras ayudaba a los chicos a alistarse, diez minutos después todos estaban listos para partir con excepción de Gale el cual no había aparecido; me imagino que la Sra Hazelle lo intuyo puesto que yo no dejaba de buscarlo con la vista.

-Madge-me escriño con la mirada mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios- el no está en casa, pero nos dijo que nos alcanzaría en la plaza, vamos ya es hora- Me sonroje inmediatamente, supongo que las madres tienen algo así como un sexto sentido, me imagino que ella ya se habrá percatado que estoy interesada en su hijo.

Una vez encaminándonos a la plaza, Delly me tomo por el brazo y colgándose de este hizo que nos alejáramos unos cuantos metros.

-Sabes Madge, no creo que se presente, es decir Gale no creo que se presente para el evento, ayer alcance a oír que le decía al Teniente Anker que tenía trabajo que adelantar, que el viaje estaba muy cerca y debía tener todo listo.- Me decepcione un poco al saber que no lo vería, sé que no es muy asiduo a este tipo de eventos, sobre todo porque aun no se siente a gusto con que sea organizado desde el Capitolio.

Una vez reunidos todos en la explanada de la plaza, la cual estaba bastante concurrida, una vez comenzada la ceremonia el Alcalde Anker hizo una remembranza sobre lo que significo la guerra, hablo sobre el porvenir y el futuro prometedor para este Distrito, una vez que termino muchos se sorprendieron al ver a una de las vencedoras acercarse al estrado y tomar el micrófono para hablar; era Enobaria, ella reconoció que el haber sido una vencedora le dio motivo suficiente para poder hacerle frente al Capitolio en los tiempos de guerra, muchos nos miramos entre sí puesto que Enobaria nunca estuvo en el frente de batalla.

Después del emotivo discurso que dio la antigua vencedora de este distrito fue cuando el Alcalde Anker develo el monumento, en el cual estaban inscritos los 150 nombres de los tributos que estuvieron en los Juegos del Hambre durante estos 75 años. Esta estaba hecha de concreto y destilaba un ligero brillo plateado, a un lado de los nombre se encontraba el sello del Distrito 2. Una vez que paso la ceremonia las pantallas de la plaza dieron inicio a la ceremonia que se suscitaba en el Capitolio, en donde la Presidenta Paylor al igual que el Alcalde Anker dio un discurso en el cual hacía hincapié a todos los habitantes de Panem a solidarizarse unos con otros, que la reconstrucción era paulatina pero eficaz, y que a la larga nos traería prosperidad a todos también justifico a los antiguos vencedores por no presentarse a la ocasión.

Esa frase me trajo de vuelta a Katniss, espero se encuentre bien, espero en verdad que se esté recuperando por la pérdida de Prim, tengo la seguridad de que Peeta está a su lado en este momento viendo las mismas transmisiones que nosotros estamos viendo en la plaza.

Una vez concluida la ceremonia dio inicio los fuegos pirotécnicos a lo largo de la plaza, el cielo se ilumino con tan destellantes colores y formas que se presentaban en el cielo. Posy se sujeto a mi mano firmemente mientras su mirada se iluminaba por tan maravilloso espectáculo; mis acompañantes y yo estábamos sorprendidos por la majestuosidad con la cual el cielo hacía gala en estos momentos. Nos reíamos y abrazábamos conforme los fuegos iban y venían, una vez terminado el espectáculo los juegos de la feria empezaron a funcionar, los niños se emocionaron en gran medida, ellos prácticamente nos llevaron a rastras a todos los juegos presentes. En cierto momento Philip nos acompaño y ayudándonos con los chicos puesto que mientras unos querían ir a probar suerte con el tiro al blanco otros querían subirse a la montaña rusa.

En cierto momento de la tarde los chicos acabaron exhaustos por subirse varias veces a los juegos, la Sra Hazelle llevaba en brazos a una pequeña dormida mientras sus hijos junto con Damon se despedían para ir a descansar, Delly confió en que Damon se portara bien en la casa de los Hawthorne esta noche, ya que pasaría por el mañana temprano.

Delly estaba muy emocionada con el baile, yo por mi parte solo quería regresar a casa y dormir; el día había sido muy emocionante pero bastante ajetreado. Un chico del trabajo se acerco a nosotras e invito a Delly a bailar al ritmo de la orquesta la cual estaba tocando una pieza lenta; mientras se alejaba ella volteo a verme y me guiño el ojo; justo cuando me iba a levantar para estirar las piernas una persona se planto frente a mí. Philip.

-Hola Madge ¿me harías el honor de dedicarme esta pieza?- Me saluda y me ofrece su mano, yo titubeo un momento puesto que siento como la sangre del cuerpo se me va a los pies en una corriente fría y abrumadora. Solo atine a asentir con la cabeza. Acepto que las incontables veces que estoy con él me siento cómoda y feliz, además no puedo pasar inadvertido el hecho de que se ve muy guapo enfundado en ese traje azul oscuro a rayas que combina con esa camisa del mismo color pero con una tonalidad más clara y esa corbata gris; en si el día de hoy yo iba a ser una de las chicas mas envidiadas de la noche.

Me llevo a la pista de baile y me sujeto fuertemente mientras me embriagaba con su olor a sándalo me estaba desarmando por completo. Sus hábiles manos me sujetaban por mi cintura ocasionando que llevara mis brazos a colgarse de su cuello. Yo no era muy hábil en el baile como con el piano, pero al lado de Phillip eso no importaba el llevaba el ritmo y me conducía con una gracia que me maravillaba el que yo aun no me desmayara. Justo cuando se terminaba la pieza musical una persona se acerco a mí.

-Madge… ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?- Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, se veía increíblemente atractivo en esa camisa gris y ese pantalón de vestir negro, se veía sencillo y cómodo pero bastante encantador a mi parecer.

-Vaya Hawthorne no pensé que vendrías, al fin y al cabo este tipo de eventos no son de tu agrado- Phillip veía con desagrado y desafío a Gale, pero este último no le prestó mucha atención.

-Así es pero me hice un espacio para poder ser parte de las festividades.- Se detuvo mirándome fijamente y me dijo- entonces… ¿Qué dices Madge?-No titubee por un segundo cuando Gale me ofreció su mano y me sonroje notablemente al sentir su tacto con el mío. Phillip no pudo hacer mucho puesto que una mujer ya mayor que formaba parte del equipo de trabajo de su padre lo arrastro al otro lado de la pista con el pretexto de haberle prometido un baile.

Me tomo por la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía mi mano, yo por inercia descanse mi otra mano en su hombro, la melodía era una canción antigua, lenta y armoniosa la cual invitaba a que la pareja bailase más lento y muy junto uno del otro. Poco a poco sentí su cercanía, su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, sin percatarme siquiera solté el agarre de su mano y subí mis brazos a sus hombros, el por su parte me acerco mas a él sujetando mi cintura con ambas manos. Me quede embelesada con su mirada gris posada en mi, si en mi; me sentí en las nubes, temía poder despertar de este sueño, temí que acabara de un momento a otro.

Me sonroje inmediatamente, mis mejillas ardían de los rojas que estaban, dada la comodidad de la que era presa me acerque más a él posando mi cabeza en su pecho y el recargaba su barbilla en mi cabeza. Esos minutos me hicieron delirar, sentía que mis extremidades me fallaban, pero aun seguía aferrada a su abrazo. Aunque la melodía había terminado, Gale no me dejo, no hablábamos o nos veíamos a los ojos, solo disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro.

Tras varios minutos en los cuales las canciones lentas y un tanto amorosas dieron pie a unas piezas que invitaban a los participantes del baile a exhibir sus mejores pasos en un ritmo bastante entretenido y ajetreado. Justamente cuando pensé que Gale le interesaría bailar ese tipo de música conmigo fue cuando se salto del agarre, me tomo de la mano y me alejo de la pista de baile. A lo lejos pude divisar a Phillip alejándose de la señora tan simpática que lo había invitado a bailar, sus pasos se dirigían hacia donde nos encontrábamos Gale y yo. Gale por su cuenta me jalaba consigo mezclándose entre la gente hasta que perdimos de vista a Phillip. Sin soltar mi mano me llevo de nueva cuenta a casa.

Me sentí un poco desencajada y hasta cierto punto decepcionada, hubiese querido pasar más tiempo con Gale o tal vez que me dirigiera una mirada cálida y dulce o tal vez que me dirigiera aunque sean unas cuentas palabras. Cuando llegamos al apartamento el me soltó, yo venía con la mirada cabizbaja, tome las llaves del bolso que llevaba, gire la perilla de la puerta, voltee a verlo. En ese momento el me tomo por sorpresa, sujeto mi rostro con sus manos y me beso…..


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas Noches mis apreciables lectoras….Hoy es 2 de Noviembre del 2012 y en mi país se celebra el Día de Muertos o de los Santos Difuntos, o sea que hoy no fui a trabajar lo cual me dio la oportunidad de actualizar. Mis disculpas no serian suficientes para agradecerles su paciencia, tanto para esta historia como para "EL CHICO DEL DISTRITO 12". He llagado al punto en que por fin mi tan ansiado crossover se da; brevemente pero se da jejeje. Si no entienden que paso en esta parte del capítulo deben ver su contraparte en la historia que hago mención y viceversa. Les agradezco su paciencia, espero se vea recompensada con este capítulo; recuerden que los autores de Fanfiction no recibimos otra paga más que sus reviews y sus alertas, xoxo**

**Por cierto espero la siguiente semana actualizar al mismo tiempo esta historia como "EL CHICO DEL DISTRITO 12"**

Si….Gale me beso, pude sentir la calidez de su aliento a través de mis labios. El tan solo roce de sus labios posándose sobre los míos, me hicieron sentir una emoción insospechada dentro de mí, casi temiendo que fuese un sueño tome su rostro con mis manos temblorosas para poder sentir sus mejillas rasposas por la barba sin rasurar.

Después del breve beso se despide y me deja embelesada con su presencia, con su aroma, con el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los mios.

Me siento viva, realizada, la mujer más feliz del mundo; siento que esa esperanza que había en un lugar recóndito de mi corazón tenía razón, yo no le era indiferente a Gale y en este momento me lo estaba demostrando. Yo podía ser aquella mujer que podía hacerlo feliz, aquella con la cual puede hablar como amigos, con la cual puede contar en momentos difíciles, en la cual puede confiar como compañera de trabajo y la cual está dispuesta a ser la mujer que comparta su vida.

No había duda alguna, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gale; y este beso me ha demostrado y reafirmado que siempre ha sido así; que este chico que le había vendido fresas a mi padre por años se había robado mi corazón. Y este mismo chico fue el que me ha dado mi primer beso, me siento flotar de la felicidad que me embarga en este momento, corro a mi habitación y me tiro boca arriba en mi cama, con las manos aun temblorosas toco mis labios, los toco a tientas temiendo que esta sensación de inmensa felicidad me sea arrebatada de mis manos, rio frenéticamente y toco una almohada que estaba a mi lado, la tomo fuertemente con mi brazos y grito sobre esta la emoción del momento. Después de adaptarme a la realidad y esperanzada con el lunes siguiente, cuando lo veo en la oficina es cuando me pierdo en el sueño.

Mariposas revolotean a mi lado, surcando un espiral hacia la luz del sol, yo aun estoy sentada sobre el pasto, una de ellas se posa sobre mi mano, detengo cualquier movimiento incluso involuntario que pudiese alejarla, puedo oír el golpeteo de los latidos de mi desenfrenado corazón; de un instante a otro las mariposas que me acompañaban huyen inmediatamente como si un depredador se acercase, trato de levantarme y caigo súbitamente al piso, volteo detrás mío y veo una flecha encajada en el árbol que un par de minutos me cubría con su manto de sombra.

Me levanto nuevamente para enfrentarme a la amenaza latente que se presenta frente a mí, con el acopio de mis fuerzas me impulso hacia adelante y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que el aparece frente a mí, con sus pantalones grises desgastados y su camisa blanca sencilla, su mirada gris y un tanto sombría se coloca frente a mí, en su espalda lleva consigo un carcaj con flechas y un arco. Siento sus dedos surcando mis mejillas hasta posarse en mi nuca, me acerca hacia él y toma mis labios con los suyos, no siento la misma avasalladora sensación que sentí hace unas horas, sus labios son fríos, su beso es distante y forzado, sin pensarlo dos veces el suelta su agarre y se aleja de mi, caigo sobre mis rodillas y empiezo a sentir una opresión en el pecho, lentamente levanto la vista cuando lo veo firme en su traje militar, con un arco en manos y una flecha fija hacia mí, busco en su mirada alguna respuesta, y solo veo frialdad e indiferencia.

Ajusta en la mira la flecha y la lanza, esta se aloja en mi corazón, lentamente siento el correr de la sangre sobre mi vestido mis manos temblorosas se acercan hasta el punto de impacto, caigo al pasto y me siento desvanecer mientras Gale se aleja de mi.

Me levanto súbitamente de la mano llevando mis manos hacia mi pecho, no había ninguna señal de alguna flecha o del correr de la sangre, por inercia llevo mi mano derecha a mi frente, la cual esta empapada en sudor, me alejo de mi cama sintiendo como regresa poco a poco mi cordura y mi respiración se apacigua. Solo fue un sueño me repito una y otra vez, tal vez la gran cantidad de dulces que consumí el día de ayer o la emoción del beso con Gale ocasiono tales emociones descontroladas.

El día domingo paso tranquilamente, Delly no hablaba más que de haber aprendido muchos pasos de baile, que aunque llego a casa con un dolor terrible por haber bailado muchas horas, eso no la desanimo y esperaba que muchos de estos eventos se dieran aquí en el Distrito, no le mencione lo de Gale, estaba un poco tímida y tal vez hasta reacia a hablar del tema, yo sé que puedo confiar en ella, pero aun no sé cómo me voy a comportar con Gale en adelante, el futuro que se nos presenta es incierto.

El lunes llegue más temprano de lo habitual, no quería llegar y tener una mirada gris que me siguiera hasta mi lugar, estaba realmente ansiosa y muy nerviosa por lo que pasaría de hoy en adelante.

Un par de minutos después la puerta se abre haciendo pasar al chico de mis sueños, y de manera literal puesto que aun no me sobrepongo de la pesadilla.

-Buenos Días Madge- Se dirige a mí asintiendo con la cabeza e inmediatamente retirando su mirada de la mía, se sienta en su silla y empieza a rebuscar en su cajón papeles que saca a diestra y siniestra. Saca la fotografía y la trata de esconder entre un folder para poder admirarla, sé que es la fotografía de Katniss….

Siento una traicionera lagrima rodar por mi mejilla, no quiero que me vea llorar, no quiero que sea visible mi dolor y desilusión, tomo unas hojas con las cuales cubro mi rostro haciéndome pasar como si leyera un informe. Parsimoniosamente veo que toma la fotografía la cual acaricia con sus dedos, como si temiese que esta se desintegrara o desapareciera entre sus manos.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta la cual apenas logro contener para no llorar frente a él, súbitamente él se levanta y sale de la oficina, aprovecho ese instante para hacerlo yo también dirigiéndome hacia el tocador. Me encierro ahí y me deslizo por la puerta hasta descansar mis codos en mis piernas, me aferro a estas, siento morir, y mi llanto es inminente, y lo dejo escapar, lloro por impotencia, lloro por ingenuidad, lloro por el amor que le tengo a Gale; y si me he llevado una gran decepción, la cual se avecinaba, pero mi corazón no entendía hasta que este fuese testigo presencial de aquel desencuentro amoroso.

Llore y golpee fuertemente mi pecho, haciendo que este dolor físico no fuese ni siquiera una pizca del dolor que llevaba en mi interior; era un hecho, el no hizo falta que le lo dijera con palabras, el llevaba consigo el recuerdo de Katniss a cada instante y frente a eso no podría dar batalla. Pasados los minutos en los que recupere el aliento, y mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón se normalizaron, se acerque al lavabo y mi lave la cara. Me restregué una y otra vez los ojos, no podía quitarme los rastros del llanto, mi piel tan pálida y blanca mostraban los estragos de mi llanto, decidí que no podía hacer algo más que fingir un leve resfriado, por lo cual tome varios pañuelos desechables del tocador, frote fuertemente mi nariz hasta que estuviese roja y volví a la oficina.

-¿Madge te encuentras bien?, ¿Estuviste llorando?- Me cuestiona Gale mientras se acerca a mi escritorio.

-No…ahmmmm es que tengo un resfriado, no es nada en verdad- Saco un pañuelo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano hago gala de mi actuación esperando que Gale me creyera.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Madge no me había percatado, tal vez fue el agitado fin de semana, si te sientes mal es mejor que vayas a tu casa a descansar- Se arrodilla frente a mi sosteniéndose del descansabrazos de la silla- Vamos tomate el día libre, además debes estar lista y en optimas condiciones porque me vas acompañar al Capitolio en dos semanas.

-¿Capitolio? ¿Dos semanas?-Alcance a balbucear.

-Así es Madge, debemos reunirnos con la presidenta Paylor, no solo tú y yo iremos, todo el equipo asignado al Distrito 2 debe acudir, debemos prepararnos, es muy importante para nosotros demostrar que somos un buen equipo y que hemos hecho avances importantes aquí.

-Está bien Gale, gracias iré a descansar a casa.-Me levante y me dirigí a casa.

Mi cama era el lugar más cómodo y protector que pude haber encontrado, me arrope, me hice ovillo y me perdí en el llanto desgarrador, dormía a ratos y cuando despertaba el llanto volvía de nueva cuenta; ese vacío en mi pecho parecía no tener fondo, no había manera de sobrellevar este dolor.

Las horas pasaron hasta que oí el portazo que me saco de mi desolación momentáneamente, mi habitación fue invadida por su risa y alegría incomparable, me separo de mi protectora colcha que hasta hace unos momentos me cubría de la realidad. Se quedo pasmada al ver mi rostro desencajado y mis ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.

-Madge… ¿Pero que te ha pasado?- Se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, tomo mi rostro con sus manos, dado que mi llanto se manifestó de nueva cuenta ella me abrazo y me sujete firmemente a ella, los minutos pasaron y poco a poco mi respiración se normalizo y me solté de su agarre.

No tuve otra opción más que contarle lo del beso….ella no me interrumpió mientras le contaba mi relato, durante varios minutos ella no hizo comentario alguno solo se limito a abrazarme y acariciar mis cabellos mientras me arropaba.

Antes de que empezara la transmisión del tercer vasallaje de los 25, en la televisión emitieron un programa donde remembraban el primer y segundo vasallaje, mi padre y yo nos dispusimos a verlo en la sala de estar; justo cuando no aguantaba ver la masacre que se llevo a cabo en el primer vasallaje fue cuando empezaron las imágenes donde aparecía una entrevista a Haymitch Abernathy, verlo me hacia recordar a Katniss; después de haber pasado el otro tributo masculino del distrito 12 apareció ella, enfundada en un vestido amarillo adornado con pequeñas flores blanquecinas en la parte baja de este, parecía más joven de lo que aparentaba, sus ojos dilatados mostraban el miedo del que había sido participe en esos días; la entrevista con Cesar Flickerman la había dejado como una niña bonita y sin ninguna habilidad que fuese peligro para los demás tributos. Cuando la entrevista termino un llanto se oyó tras de nosotros, era mi madre, vestida aun con una pijama arrugada, sus ojos se habían posado en aquella hermana que había perdido; aquella que tan solo con verla en el televisor podía casi asegurar que ella y yo compartíamos muchos rasgos faciales; algo que la derrumbo de inmediato y por lo cual se le debió suministrar morfina.

Cuando yo era niña y las jaquecas de mi madre no eran tan regulares, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, siempre me decía que yo era lo más valioso que le quedaba en este mundo, que le recordaba mucho a su hermana Maysilee. Ella me demostraba cuanto me quería, siempre antes de irme a dormir, cepillaba mi cabello, me ponía mi pijama y me arropaba; acariciaba mi cabeza hasta que caía en el mundo de los sueños. Como recordaba aquellos días en que era feliz….

Al día siguiente desperté con un leve dolor de cabeza, tome un baño, me puse mi uniforme, antes de salir al comedor Delly me tomo por el brazo y me hizo entrar a mi recamara; me sentó en la cama y ella tomo una silla y se sentó frente a mí.

-Madge….yo… creo que dada las circunstancias te será difícil de momento olvidarte de él, pero… al menos debes intentar ya no pasar más tiempo del necesario con él, se que has estado muy apegada a su familia, pero intenta que no sea mientras Gale está con ellos; solo soy una simple espectadora que ve como su mejor amiga se desvive y sufre por él-Asentí levemente, claro que entendía su punto, era más que evidente que ella tenía toda la razón del mundo, lamentablemente en el corazón no se manda.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron muy difíciles, trate de ocupar la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo que tenia actualmente, inclusive en varias ocasiones solicite irme con los agentes inspectores para poder estar lejos de Gale, me entretuve mucho y disfrute esta nueva faceta de mi vida. Ver los niños correr, ver a las familias convivir, ver que todos empezaban a llevar una vida normal, y si, digo normal, porque hace más de 75 años atrás esto era la normalidad que se vivía en Panem. Hoy puedo decir que todos aunque sea con un granito de arena contribuimos a que generaciones futuras a través del paso del tiempo tengan como legado las vivencias del desastre, las calamidades y la destrucción como una lección de vida. Que la guerra solo ocasiona dolor y muerte, pero uniéndonos en un solo frente podemos salir adelante y ser una sociedad un tanto utópica.

El gran día había llegado, tenía una pequeña maleta a mi lado mientras Delly, Damon y Philip se despedían de mí en la estación del tren; a su vez Gale se despedía de sus hermanos y de su madre. Sus hermanos al verme también se despidieron de mí, la pequeña Posy no quería soltarse de su agarre, solo lo hizo con la promesa de que yo volvería pronto y que la llevaría a comprarse unos lindos listones para el cabello. Un par de horas de camino nos esperaban para el arribo al Capitolio; era la primera vez que iba a otra ciudad, pero esta no era cualquier ciudad, no había comparación mínima con el distrito 2. Toda la elegancia y lujos del antiguo Capitolio seguían en su apogeo, no de la misma manera que antes, pero aun así seguía siendo impresionante su hegemonía y majestuosidad que dejaban con la boca abierta a todo mundo.

Cuando el tren empezó a avanzar me maree un poco, tome asiento y tome agua mineral para pasar el malestar; Gale se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, te veo un poco pálida- Me contuve de hacer cualquier comentario que lo hiciese preocuparse por mí, ya era muy difícil para mí acompañarlo en este viaje de trabajo, como para hacer callar esta opresión de mi corazón.

-No es nada Gale, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar un poco en el estancia anexa, así cuando lleguemos al Capitolio podremos checar los informes de nueva cuenta para la reunión de mañana-Mi voz sonaba hueca, fría y distante; con el tiempo podría asegurarme de volver a ser la misma chica de antes, aquella chica de la ciudad que llevaba consigo un caparazón que nadie traspasaba, para que nadie le hiciese daño.

Salí inmediatamente cruzando el pasillo para ni siquiera esperar una respuesta suya, de ahora en adelante solo me debo concentrar en mi trabajo, esa es mi prioridad actual; ya no debe de importarme el comportamiento o las reacciones de Gale hacia mí, era muy difícil enfrentarme a sus preocupaciones o sus atenciones hacia mi; después de todo aquel beso no había significado nada para el puesto que hasta ahora no lo ha mencionado. Las piezas de mi vida por fin se acomodaban donde debían estar, solo esperaba tener el suficiente coraje y valentía para poder soportar esta situación sin desvanecer en el intento.

El arribo al Capitolio no era nada en comparación a mi imaginación; la ciudad era enorme, bastante iluminada, llena de edificios que podría jurar que alcanzaban el cielo, la enormidad y majestuosidad que emanaba era indescriptible; sus calles llenas de transeúntes iban y venían con sus tan llamativos atuendos, parecía que vivía una cuento; un mundo alejado a miles de kilómetros de mi propia realidad.

Un auto nos llevo a Gale, a mí y a nuestro equipo a las instalaciones de alojamiento del regimiento; eran instalaciones amplias con ordenadores interconectados entre los pisos, la tecnología que aquí utilizaban para su vida diaria era impresionante y bastante confusa, cosa que a los chicos de mi equipo les encanto; tantos artilugios que para la población del Capitolio le es completamente ordinario, yo la encuentro fascinante tanto que no paso desapercibido el hecho de que Gale nos mira con desdén y molestia cada vez que nos acercamos a dichos aparatos.

Durante los primeros dos días tuvimos que esperar a la Presidenta Paylor puesto que surgió un compromiso que la hizo reagendar sus compromisos, entre ellos nuestra reunión con ella; no pase por desapercibido el hecho de poder por primera vez recorrer las calles del Capitolio. Mi padre me conto en alguna ocasión el impacto que tenía el caminar por estas calles tan deslumbrantes, pasar al lado de los ciudadanos vestidos con vestimentas coloridas y con elementos brillantes o de diferentes texturas y materiales. Las tiendas que habían aquí eran inmensas, total y completamente arremolinadas de mercancía. Gale por su parte no salía de su compartimento o del área de armamento especial.

El tercer día en el Capitolio tenía pensado salir con los chicos del 2 a realizar un recorrido por la plaza principal en donde se encontraba el monumento de los tributos que recientemente se había inaugurado; solo que una voz bastante conocida interrumpió mis planes.

-¡Madge! Ufff…. Vaya pensé que no te alcanzaría.

-Philip ¿pero qué haces aquí?-Su sola presencia me perturbo y me sorprendió en gran medida, venia vestido con su traje militar y su atenta mirada se dirigía a mí.

-Vaya que recibimiento el tuyo, pero bueno ahmmm, de último momento se me requirió en el Capitolio y pues heme aquí; por cierto ¿Qué te ha parecido?-Se dirige a mi acercándose a mi cada vez mas inundándome de su fragancia.

-Pues te puedo decir que es admirable que esta ciudad a pesar de que haya sido tomada por los rebeldes y después del cambio de gobierno se vea tan repuesta como si no hubiese pasado nada; es admirable la recuperación tan pronta, además de toda la tecnología y todas las personas que transitan aquí, es bastante avasallante. Solo he salido a las calles a recorrerlas y admirar el esplendor que aun cautiva a propios y extraños de otros distritos.

-Cierto, es verdad el Capitolio es admirable, así como lo es las instalaciones de gobierno; quiero que me acompañes al área de armamento, hace mucho que no entreno y aquí tienen campos de tiro y de lucha; creo que sería buena idea que pudieses también verlas ¿No lo crees así?- A decir verdad pensaba convencerlo que me acompañase a ver el monumento en la plaza, pero dado que estamos aquí no creo que sea una mala idea, asiento levemente con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos por los pasillos hacia una puerta metalizada con un compartimento en el cual es pasa un brazalete el cual activa la apertura de la misma. El área de armamento tiene varias secciones, la primera es el campo de lucha, el segundo es de tiro con armas y el tercero era exclusivo para los militares de alto rango. Al llegar al campo de tiro pude divisar a lo lejos un carcaj con flechas; mientras Philip revisaba la carga de un arma que había tomado, me acerque sigilosamente hacia el arco, lo tome entre mis manos tocando su superficie fría y sin vida. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba la diana, lamentablemente nunca fui muy buena alumna cuando Katniss me enseño a tirar con el arco; pero dado que ya estábamos aquí no quería perder la oportunidad para demostrarme a mi misma que no había olvidado mis clases.

Tome una flecha, cargue el arco, y la solté hacia el objetivo. El silencio se hizo presente cuando la flecha dio en el centro de la diana, me lleve mis manos a mi boca, la incredulidad se había apoderado de mí, unos brazos me levantaron del duelo y me giraron haciéndome reír y gritar al mismo tiempo.

-Madge no pensé que tuvieses ese tipo de habilidades, me has sorprendido gratamente, en verdad creo deberías enseñarme a tirar las flechas como tú lo haces- Involuntariamente su comentario hace que me sonroje mientras el suelta su agarre y me deja en el piso nuevamente.

-La sorprendida soy yo, cuando Katniss me enseño no era muy buena que digamos, claro no soy una experta como ella, pero creo que ese fue un buen tiro-Dirijo mi mirada hacia la diana, justo en el centro, la verdad me asombra la suerte que he tenido.

-Creo ser merecedor de una clase tuya, tú misma lo has dicho una gran arquera como lo es Katniss te ha enseñado a ti y para mí sería un honor tenerte como mi profesora por este día.-Se dirige a mi surcando sus dedos por mi barbilla, solo alcanzo a levantar mi mirada temblorosa, sus ojos verdes me cautivan, lo tomo de la mano y lo coloco frente a mí.

El obedece, toma el arco y se coloca de manera perpendicular al objetivo, carga la flecha inclinando el arco hacia el suelo para poder impulsarse y se pueda colocar sobre la mira. Sujeta la cuerda firmemente y suelta la flecha. Ambos nos reímos puesto que la flecha da hacia la pared a unos dos metros de la diana. Solo el sonido de una persona acercándose nos saca de nuestro breve entretenimiento.

Ambos giramos hacia donde se encuentra, estoico y sin reacción alguna estaba Gale; nos miro a ambos y después a la diana; su falta de expresión o de enojo o tal vez molestia me estaba poniendo nerviosa. No sé cuánto tiempo ha estado observándonos, su mirada ni siquiera me da un indicio. Gale se acerco a nosotros y me dijo:

-Madge necesito que prepares los informes, ya que dentro de dos horas me reúno con la Presidenta Paylor y es necesario tener todo en orden; precisamos tener todos los reportes ordenados de manera cronológica, puesto que el tiempo que se nos otorgo con ella es limitado.-Asiento levemente mientras tomo de nuevamente el arco y el carcaj el cual coloco en el estante de donde lo tome, me despido de Philip agitando mi mano.

-Te veo más tarde Philip; y Gale no te preocupes tendré todo en orden para la junta -salgo del área de armamento no sin antes dirigir mi mirada hacia ellos; solo alcanzo a divisar a Philip con un semblante serio y con el seño fruncido, estaba cruzado de brazos y veía a Gale muy molesto.

Puesto que el tiempo apremiaba me dirigí a mi compartimento y me dedique a preparar la información que Gale requería para su reunión con la Presidenta Paylor. Al cabo de una hora ya tenía todos los reportes, fui en busca de Gale y no lo encontré en su compartimento, así que me dirigí al área de mando él se encontraba dirigiendo su mirada a un ventanal. Su mirada se veía apacible y más tranquila.

-Por fin te encuentro Gale, aquí tienes los reportes ¿quieres echarles un vistazo?-le cuestiono.

-Gracias Madge, sabes….ha sido una gran coincidencia el que Anker nos alcanzara precisamente durante nuestra estancia en el Capitolio ¿no lo crees?- No creo mucho en las coincidencias, pero creo entender el punto de Gale, tengo la leve sospecha que Philip no fue requerido por la Presidenta Paylor o cualquier otra persona del Gobierno. Le resto importancia puesto que Gale aparentemente ha hablado con él, y últimamente he notado que no se llevan muy bien que digamos. No quiero ser partícipe de su disgusto así que no hago más que el siguiente comentario:

-Si en efecto, me comento que fue requerido al último minuto; cambiando de tema ¿crees que toda esta documentación sea la que necesites o requieres algo más?, debemos asegurarnos que la reunión que tengas con la Presidenta Paylor sea de provecho. Al menos los reportes que nosotros manejamos esta completo y ya cheque anteriormente los reportes de los agentes inspectores y esta correcto.-Lo mire inquieta por la reacción que el tuviese, me devolvió una sonrisa. Se veía tranquilo y sereno.

-Creo que tenemos todo Madge- Sus ojos grises se posaron en mi, su intensa mirada me dejaba fría, sentía que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se iba a mis pies, por ende baje mi mirada simulando que acomodaba unos papeles- Lamentablemente no podrás entrar en la reunión, tendrás que esperarme afuera, espero eso no te moleste.

-No es ninguna molestia Gale, es parte de mi trabajo. Creo que sabremos si tuvimos éxito cuando termine la reunión ¿verdad?-Confronto su mirada y este asiente.

El tiempo pasó y él se fue a la sala de reuniones de la Presidencia junto con algunos agentes inspectores. Llevaron reportes impresos, videos y evidencia del trabajo que hemos hecho durante estos meses. Me senté apaciblemente en el pasillo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la sala; dado que la reunión se extendió fui a dar un paseo no muy lejos; en lo alto de la pared pude alcanzar a divisar que estaba en el Área de Regimiento. Tome asiento puesto que en ese instante me llego algo de inspiración, hace mucho tiempo que esta no me llegaba de golpe. Al sentarme me acomode mi amplia y sencilla falda negra que hacia juego con mi ya desgastada blusa gris que se me asignó como uniforme. Saque mi libreta de apuntes y empecé a escribir unas cuentas notas melódicas que me venían a la mente; tal vez mas adelante le podría pedir permiso a Philip para que me deje practicar esta melodía en su piano.

El tiempo paso sin darme cuenta justo cuando estaba por terminar la partitura, unas pisadas se hicieron ver al otro extremo de este pasillo desolado. Lo pude ver a primera instancia, ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules eran inconfundibles….


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas Noches apreciables lectoras heme aquí de nueva cuenta con doble actualización, sorry por no actualizar con mas prontitud pero bueno ya saben cómo es el trabajo y los compromisos, en fin espero disfruten este capítulo y olviden ver "EL CHICO DEL DISTRITO 12" y sobre todo ya saben k los escritores de Fanfiction no tenemos otra paga más k sus reviews y alertas, mil gracias a todos, XOXO**

Estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia él, abrazarlo y comprobar que estuviese bien. Aun no podía creer que el estuviese aquí, en el Capitolio. Solo el darme cuenta que el podría estar solo aquí sin ella, me recordó la promesa que me hice a mi misma desde que estábamos en el Distrito 13; pasar por desapercibida mi existencia también aplicaba para Peeta Mellark.

Los pocos segundos en los cuales lo pude ver, constate que su semblante había cambiado; después de ir dos veces a la arena era evidente que el madurara en el transcurso de dos años; se veía físicamente en buenas condiciones de salud. Lamentablemente las secuelas de su secuestro lo habían cambiado en sobremanera cuando lo rescataron y enviaron al Distrito 13; por fuera se veía bien pero por dentro no se podría saber a ciencia cierta hasta que punto lo estaba.

No sé cual sea la razón o el motivo por el cual este aquí en el Capitolio. Pero antes de averiguarlo preferí huir antes de averiguarlo. Escape como un animal asustado, corriendo hacia el otro extremo del pasillo donde él se acercaba hacia mí; sentí que en cualquier momento me podría ver, afortunadamente una persona salió de una habitación que yo pase en mí andar y se interpuso en el camino de Peeta; no alcance a ver quién era. El punto era escapar y logre mi cometido.

Me senté de nueva cuenta cerca de la sala de reuniones de la Presidenta Paylor, recorrí con mi vista los alrededores buscando algún indicio de Gale, puesto que no lo veían decidí esperarlo aquí nuevamente, tal vez no tardaría mucho en encontrarme. Después de unos diez minutos Gale apareció frente a mí, me encontró somnolienta y cansada por la inactividad.

-Hola Madge disculpa la demora estuve entretenido con Peeta…-Mis ojos se perdieron en esa declaración tan tacita de su parte. El mismo había estado conversando con Peeta Mellark, estaba totalmente anonadada, eso quiere decir que quien se atravesó en mi camino mientras huía de Peeta no fue otro más que Gale.

-No me esperaba algo así Gale-No le hice frente a su mirada y empecé a caminar para salir fuera del edificio.

-Créeme que yo tampoco, pero creo que aclaramos muchas cosas que dejamos pendientes y hasta cierto punto creo que fue beneficioso para ambos-Me seguía a un costado mío mientras su voz y su semblante tranquilos me desconcertaban en sobremanera puesto que Peeta había sido y es una persona importante en la vida de Katniss así como creo que ella lo es para Gale.

-Me alegro-Mi apagada voz se escucho en casi un susurro-Por cierto ¿cómo te fue con la Presidenta Paylor, pasamos la prueba?-Cambie de tema abruptamente puesto que no quería que el sacara a relucir un tema que no me competía y no quería que se sintiera obligado a contarme algo que es privado para él.

-Vaya-me mira sorprendido-no pensé que me cambiases de tema tan rápido y más porque aun queda preguntarte algo Madge…-¡No por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando!, me sujeto por el codo y me hizo encararlo- ¿Por qué huiste de Peeta?-Me miraba esperando una respuesta hacia su interrogante, yo no podía darle una respuesta acertada evidentemente. No tenía palabras para poder hacerle frente a su pregunta; si la había, pero me daba vergüenza el hecho de aceptarlo.

-Yo…pues….-Me quede en blanco no tenia las palabras correctas para poder explicarle mi sentir y más si estaba en la expectativa y era más terrible para mí puesto que su mirada fija en la mía no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Vamos dime, ¿acaso no confías en mi?-Este hombre es un desalmado, como se le ocurre dedicarme una sonrisa como lo hace ahora precisamente, si estuviésemos en un lugar sórdido sin nada a nuestro alrededor se daría cuenta de cómo mi avasallador corazón palpita con tal estruendo.

No le hable inmediatamente, me dedique a meditar brevemente mi respuesta, una vez fuera del edificio me senté en una banca cercana la cual estaba cerca de unos arbustos. El me siguió y se sentó a mi lado, lo encare y le hable esperando no titubear.

-Desde que sobreviví al ataque en el 12, no me creí merecedora de ser una más que el Distrito 13 acogiera y protegiera. Tu bien sabes que puesto que mi padre era el Alcalde del Distrito no fue fácil en saber que se me relacionaba con lo que fuese participe el Capitolio- Fruncí levemente al seño sin levantar mi mirada del suelo mientras proseguía con mi platica- Sabes no eras el único que me veía como una chica superficial con la única preocupación de tener un vestido bonito, unos zapatos que combinasen con mi atuendo o que tal vez fuese parte del cotilleo de alguna platica.

Recordaba como hace años Gale me miraba con altanería, me hacia desplantes en frente de Katniss en los cuales hacía alusión a que yo la niña rica hija del Alcalde Undersee la cual no sufría por pedir teselas, no llevaba la carga de una familia a quien mantener, no sufría por no quedarse varado en el bosque. Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir, era cierto, fui afortunada de vivir cómodamente por casi dieciocho años, viví cuidando de mi madre, la cual no era capaz de vivir el día a día a sabiendas que sufría por la muerte de su hermana gemela. Yo no era más que un simple adorno bonito de la casa a la cual su padre solo sacaba a relucir en comidas y eventos importantes; yo era una simple espectadora de la vida de mis padres, no tenía amigos con los cuales conversar porque pensaban que no estaban a mi altura respecto de mi estatus en la sociedad. Me recluí en la soledad, poco a poco me fui acercando a Katniss. A ella siempre la admire de lejos, no solo por el hecho de pasar tiempo con Gale sino porque era una chica capaz de ser una mujer independiente y con una familia a cuestas con apenas tener la misma edad que yo tenía; ella no era muy conversadora ni mucho menos una chica que se preocupara por lo que pensaran los demás de ella. Katniss fue la única persona en la que confíe en el Distrito 12, ella hizo que poco a poco saliese de mi coraza y pudiese relacionarme con alguien más que con mis padres.

-Yo creo que hasta cierto punto tanto Peeta como Katniss si me viesen ahora creerían lo mismo que tú pensabas o aun piensas de mí. Al fin y al cabo siempre fui eso nada más, solo la hija del alcalde. No quiero ver en sus rostros el trago amargo de verme viva mientras varios de sus amigos, compañeros y conocidos murieron a sabiendas de que pudieron tomar mi lugar.-Me enjugue las lagrimas que empezaban a asomarse-Reconozco que soy una cobarde por ocultarme, pero no lo soportaría y no es solo por mí, ellos han sufrido demasiado y no quiero ser un motivo más para ser parte de un sufrimiento innecesario. Sabes…es mejor que me retire al compartimento…-Me fui sin tan siquiera hacerle frente a su mirada de nueva cuenta, me sentía vacía y triste, me tumbe en la cama a llorar.

Cuando desperté mire por la ventana y la noche había hecho su aparición, unas cuantas estrellas se asomaban en el firmamento iluminado del Capitolio. Deseaba mucho regresar a casa, extrañaba a Delly y a Damon.

Nuestra partida se dio al día siguiente en el primer tren que partía al Distrito 2, Philip había pasado a visitarme antes de que yo partiera a casa; el aun debía quedarse puesto que tenía un encargo por parte de su padre; prometió verme muy pronto, atino a despedirse de mí con un beso en mi mejilla mientras lo vi partir.

Ese día me hicieron compañía los chicos del equipo; bromeamos y contábamos chistes para amenizar el viaje, me aleje lo más posible de Gale aunque podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Unas horas después llegamos al andén del Distrito 2, no tarde en pisar el suelo del Distrito para huir directo a casa. No me inmute en voltear siquiera, solo corrí y llegue a casa, donde Delly y Damon me esperaban gustosos.

Puesto que el viaje había sido cansado decidí quedarme en casa a disfrutar de mi soledad, ya en la tarde Delly quería e insistía en salir, en ir al parque, a hacer ejercicio o cualquier otra actividad que me apeteciera. Me sentía muy cansada por el viaje, porque aun a estas alturas me sentía miserable por ser una sobreviviente sin cabida en este mundo, me sentía sola por no tener a mi familia, y no es que no considerara a Delly y a Damon como mi familia, pero aun me hacen falta mis padres, los cuales no pudieron sobrevivir a las bombas de aquel fatídico día. Delly dejo de insistir y se fue con Damon al parque a tomar un helado.

Al día siguiente mientras iba a tomar mi desayuno en el comedor de nuestro edificio me encontré con Philip, desde que me diviso a lo lejos se avecino hacia a mí y me abrazo fuertemente. Tomo mis mejillas con sus manos y viéndome fijamente con esos ojos verdosos me dijo:

-Pequeña ¿cómo has estado?, me quede muy triste desde que partiste en ese tren-Logro sacarme una sonrisa con su comentario e hizo que me sonrojara a la vez.

-Bien gracias Philip, vamos a la fila porque la verdad muero de hambre-Me acompaño y me ayudo con mi bandeja del desayuno, nos acompañaron Delly y Damon.

Pasamos un desayuno muy ameno, antes de llegar a la oficina Philip me tomo por el brazo y me arrincono en una pared, me miraba fijamente mientras rozaba sus dedos en mis mejillas, me sentí acorralada y perdida, su aliento estaba impregnado en el mismo aire que respiraba. Me sentí mareada y a punto de desmayarme si no fuese que alguien carraspeo destaras nuestro.

-Madge es hora de ir a trabajar, creo que Anker también tiene deberes en su oficina ¿no es así?- Sentí un leve rubor en mi persona al ver que Gale nos había encontrado en esa situación, me separe de Philip y sin despedirme me dirigí a la oficina lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegue a la oficina me recargue levemente en el escritorio de Gale para tomar aire y poder despejarme puesto que él no estaba muy contento por cómo me encontró con Philip, sintiéndome un mar de emociones no me percate que Gale entro a la oficina inmediatamente, se acerco hacia mí y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo.

Desprevenida el me tomo por la cintura y me sentó en su escritorio tirando con su brazo papeles y carpetas a su paso; su ojos grises dilatados me miraban de una manera que no comprendía, se acerco a mi tomándome por la cintura, ese instante no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba paralizada por la actitud que tenia, en ese instante sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos, su aliento me embargaba, sus tibios y suaves labios rozaban los míos de una manera descontrolada, posesiva y con hambre mientras buscaba hacerse paso a través de mi boca, me aferre a su agarre y coloque mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y mis piernas sujetadas alrededor de su cintura. Una sensación de calor estaba surgiendo en mi estomago, empezando a expandirse como fuego sobre mis brazos y piernas, me estaba quedando sin aliento mientras él empezó a llenarme de besos húmedos mi cuello, me sentía desfallecer, me estaba dejando llevar por una sensación desconocida para mí, pero muy placentera. Sus besos me llenaban de felicidad, de pasión, no podía controlar mi propio cuerpo cuando me percate que busque sus labios de nueva cuenta, los deleitantes y embriagadores labios me estaban extasiando de su dulce calidez, sus manos pasaron de posarse de mi cintura a mi cadera la cual atraía hacia él, pude sentir que nuestras caderas se rozaban al ritmo de nuestros besos, me sentía arder con cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro.

-Gale….-susurre

-Oh Katniss…

En ese instante él se detuvo, no pude notar su mirada puesto que él había acabado sujetándome muy cerca de él y escondía su rostro entre mi cabello. En ese instante me sentí usada, despreciada, humillada, pase a ser un objeto más de esa habitación, me indigne por mi actitud, por mi poca moderación y sosiego, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ninguno podía deshacer el agarre, mientras nos sujetábamos solo escuchábamos la respiración y los latidos del corazón del otro; como pude me desprendí de su agarre, me baje del escritorio y salí corriendo de ahí.

No tengo idea como tome el camino a casa con el llanto que me nublaba la vista mientras corría, cuando llegue al apartamento me encerré en mi habitación y me tire a mi cama a llorar, me llevaba las manos al pecho como si quisiera arrancarme a este corazón traicionero por haberse fijado en el. Gale no era para mí, mi mente lo tenía más que claro, pero mi corazón latía a cada instante por él; no podía concebir vivir así, no podía tenerlo de vuelta a mi vida, cuando era más que evidente que el no la había olvidado y seguía profundamente enamorado de Katniss Everdeen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas noches mis queridas y apreciables lectoras, me hace muy feliz que conforme pasa el tiempo esta historia sigue cautivando….mil gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, eso no saben cómo se los agradezco infinitamente, les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia no sin antes recordarles que los autores de fanfiction no tenemos ninguna paga más k sus reviews y sus favoritos, gracias de nueva cuenta y que hayan tenido una Navidad llena de amor y paz…**

Afortunadamente el fin de semana estaba haciendo su arribo y no tendría que verlo, así podría disfrutar mi soledad y mi desasosiego. La noche hizo su llegada puesto que por la ventana se alcanzaban a ver leves rayos de luz que desprendía la luna en su apogeo. No pude más que admirarla mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas, ya no podía llorar mas, llevaba horas de llanto, afortunadamente nadie me había visto así, hasta ahora.

-Madge…..Madge abre la puerta….. ¿Por qué no me esperaste a la salida?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Estas enferma?-Insistía en no despegarse del otro lado de la puerta, titubeé un poco respecto a dejarla pasar y me viera en ese estado pero al fin y al cabo era mi amiga, y en este momento me sentía tan mal que necesitaba el apoyo de mi amiga, aunque seguía con la duda de contarle lo que había hecho con Gale.

Gire el picaporte de la puerta y la deje entrar, me asenté e la orilla de mi cama y me quede estática, ella se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

-Es Gale ¿verdad?-asentí-ella sin preguntarme nada solo me abrazo y empezó a acariciar mi cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña- Sabes Madge…. Puede que lo que te vaya a decir suene un poco burdo o tonto puesto que cualquiera lo diría, en fin, lo que te voy a decir te lo digo porque te quiero, más que una amiga tu eres para mí una hermana mas, por eso me preocupa mucho como estés-me suelta y sujeta mi rostro con sus manos, mientras sus ojos se fijan a los míos-tu bien sabes que él sigue y seguirá amando a Katniss ¿verdad?-asentí de nueva cuenta cuando unas leves lagrimas hacen de nueva cuenta arribo por mis mejillas- Se que es duro para ti aceptarlo, pero hay pruebas que nos da la vida, las cuales debemos superar; y es cierto en el corazón no se manda, y te digo algo, el no te merece, si, no te merece, tu eres una chica muy linda, simpática, amigable, sociable, en fin eres una chica inigualable y el al contrario es malhumorado, antipático la mayoría de las veces y no te aprecia como lo hacemos todos. Tengo que hacer algo para no verte mas así.-Mi mirada de incredulidad y duda no la sorprender-Si Madge, aunque no me creas te voy a ayudar….creo que lo primero que hare será hablar con mi jefe, creo que nos podrá ayudar a poner en marcha mi plan.

-¿Plan?, ¿Cuál Plan?-incrédula por lo que mi amiga me comenta

-Ya verás…ya verás…..

El fin de semana paso tranquilo sin ninguna novedad, me quede en casa viendo la televisión, me entretuve viendo el programa popular del momento, un concurso de canto el cual estaba cautivando a todo Panem. Eso junto con un poco de helado de chocolate había levantado un poco mi ánimo.

El domingo por la noche me encerré en mi recamara en la cual llore por horas, me sentía desfallecer por ser tan incrédula, por haber creado una ilusión en mi cabeza, por ser tan inconsciente de la realidad, la cual me dejo tendida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi llanto desencadeno mi ahogo, mis ojos ardían de lo rojos que estaban, mi garganta quemaba como si un nudo se formase dentro, mi pecho dolía como si de él arrancasen este maltrecho corazón. Me convulsionaba de la efusividad del llanto, estaba viviendo la propia tragedia que yo me forme al posar mis ojos en el, en Gale Hawthorne, el cazador, el soldado, el teniente, el que se había robado mi corazón.

Hubo momentos en los que desee haber perecido junto con mis padres en aquel bombardeo, por lo menos no estaría sola y sufriendo en vida esta pena que me embarga; no entendía porque la gente se enamoraba, cuáles eran las probabilidades de que la persona que tu amabas sintiera en la misma proporción que tu, porque lanzarse a una aventura llamada amor cuando tienes las de perder, ya lo había comprobado y con creces.

Lo único que hizo el fue jugar conmigo, el siempre sintió que yo era materialista y superflua que no le importaba nada más que su persona, que mi estatus lo hacía a él inferior a mí. Ahora que las cosas cambiaron no le costaba nada el hecho de poder vengarse de mí, de aprovechar la oportunidad para poder cobrarse la amargura, el odio y la aflicción que padeció por años, hoy que su estatus es superior al mío era evidente que podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

No supe hasta que hora pude conciliar el sueño, el llanto no ceso por horas, creo haberme rendido cuando me sentí vacía por dentro. Por la mañana Delly me despertó me abrazo y me llevo a que me aseara, me vestí y calce el uniforme, mientras trataba de cepillar mi cabello lo mejor posible ella llevaba a Damon a la escuela puesto que hoy tendrían un evento escolar. Cuando regreso nos fuimos a comer no sin antes ayudarme con un poco de maquillaje para cubrir mis ojeras y mis ojos hinchados.

-No me gusta verte así Madge- Su mirada triste y seria no iban con su personalidad pero dado que ella siempre quiere ayudar a los demás, en parte siente que mi dolor es el suyo-Mira por allá viene el Teniente Anker, el te explicara qué haremos de ahora en adelante.-Y en efecto Phillip se sentó a mi lado evaluando mi rostro, yo intente evadir su mirada sin mucho éxito, se veía abatido y un tanto molesto.

-Vaya semblante tienes Madge, supongo que Gale tuvo que ver con esto, puesto que la petición que me pidió tu amiga Delly fue muy precisa al ya no quererlo tú a él como jefe ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-El obtuvo mi atención ante tal revelación, no podía creer lo que Delly había hecho, estaba pasmada que no tenia palabras.

-Es cierto el Teniente Anker tuvo la gentiliza de recibirme el día de ayer, le plantee mi ofrecimiento y muy amablemente accedió a ayudarnos ¿No es así?-Anker asintió levemente sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-En efecto Delly, saben por primera vez tuve que utilizar algunas influencias de mi padre para poder lograr mi cometido, así que Madge de ahora en adelante trabajaras conmigo y Delly trabajara con Gale.-De tajo me quede estupefacta, lo que había hecho el era inconcebible, y de hecho lo mas insensato que yo pudiese pensar sobre este hombre, les agradecía infinitamente la ayuda que ellos me otorgaban al menos no tendría que estar a su lado en mi jornada laboral.

-Yo…no sé qué decir, gracias supongo, será favorecedor cambiar de aires-Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, señal de que aprobaba lo que habían hecho, aunque el infringir unas cuentas reglas no me era de mi entera satisfacción al menos debía dejarla pasar puesto que eso me beneficiaba.

-Dímelo a mi amiga, tendré que aguantar al ogro de tu exjefe, pero lo hare con gusto porque te quiero-Su gesto era tan desinteresado y algo que me había llegado al corazón que corrí a abrazarla.

-Buenos chicas, si ya terminamos de desayunar es hora de trabajar, solo espero que cuando Gale se entere...-Miro su reloj-mmm y bueno más bien en este preciso momento no tome represarías al respecto.

Los tres nos adentramos en el elevador hasta donde se encontraban las oficinas, esperaba así como Philip lo había mencionado que Gale no se lo tome a mal, que el haber usado las influencias del gobierno del Distrito 2 no le acarren problemas Philip como consecuencia.

Al entrar a la oficina, pude notar que al ambiente de este lugar era muy diferente a la antigua oficina que compartía con Gale, en esta se sentía paz y armonía, estaba decorada por cuadros vistosos y coloridos, tenia muebles de roble, figuras de cantera que adornaban de manera insospechada este ambiente. Mientras contemplaba mi nuevo lugar de trabajo y sin sospecharlo la puerta fue invadida por su presencia, su mirada iracunda y su furia se enmarcaba en sus ojos grises que me buscaban con la mirada. No se inmuto en pasar sin permiso y colocarse frente a mí mientras la mirada atónita de Philip lo había dejado pasmado.

-¿Qué significa esto Madge?-Me cuestionaba mientras yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas no enfrentar su expectante mirada, estaba asustada y cansada de su presencia, solo quería alejarme de él lo más posible.

-Hawthorne, nadie te dio permiso de invadir mi oficina como lo has hecho, te pido de favor que te retires-Philip enfrento a Gale poniéndose a un costado suyo, Gale ni siquiera dudo en tomarlo en cuenta, se agacho quedando a la altura de la silla en la que yo estaba sentada, tomo con sus manos mi rostro para enfrentar su mirada, la cual al momento de fijar sus ojos con los míos, no encontré enojo o furia por la decisión que me había orillado a tomar, su mirada era afligida y triste, lo cual me hizo sentir más miserable de lo que ya me sentía.

-yo…-Me invadió el llanto impetuoso nuevamente, estaba expuesta ante él, mi desafortunado encuentro amoroso no era más que una mentira mas, una historia inventada por mi imaginación, una ilusión rota en mil pedazos. No había vuelta atrás, lo que paso había sido un error, uno del que debo recuperarme, del cual debo enfrentar, debo dar vuelta a la página aunque el dolor me acompañe día a día. Un dolor agudo y constante me estrujaba el pecho, me convulsionaba del llanto y del dolor que me invadía, estaba hecha pedazos por una sola palabra, porque él había mencionado su nombre, y debo grabarme en la memoria el que él no me ame, ¿Es que acaso mi corazón no puede percatarse que el amarlo me hace daño?, que él no está destinado para mi, que debo conformarme con vivir una vida tranquila y cómoda en memoria de mis padres. Que está claro que no me casare ni tendré hijos, que lo único que me queda es la soledad que me hará compañía hasta los últimos días de mi existencia.

-Por favor no llores Madge, yo…..-El intento limpiar las lagrimas que invadían mi rostro, pero me aleje de el como si sus dedos quemasen, porque en efecto su tacto me dejo marcada, ya no quería saber nada de él, su presencia me alteraba, Philip por su parte se coloco frente a mí y lo enfrento de nueva cuenta.

-Hawthorne, por favor no le hagas esto, ¿podríamos hablar afuera un momento?-Gale asintió levemente y los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta, un alivio me inundo lo cual me dio oportunidad de acudir a mi bolso y limpiar las lagrimas que habían marcado mi pálido rostro de nueva cuenta. Los minutos pasaron en los cuales no apareció Philip, eso me dio el tiempo para tranquilizarme y despabilarme. Cuando ingreso de nueva cuenta su semblante había cambiado, esta serio y no se inmuto en verme o hablarme en varias horas.

La hora de la comida había sido tranquila, Delly me conto que Gale la había tratado bien y que su primer día en ese oficina había sido relativamente tranquila, esperando que con el tiempo se habituara a esta nueva rutina. Durante varios días mi rutina consistió en acudir a la oficina y de ahí al apartamento, no tenía el humor para salir o socializar, simplemente estaba muerta por dentro, quizá fuese mejor así, tal vez con el tiempo podría superarlo, tal vez el dolor se desvanecería, mientras tanto viviría mi dolo.

Un día mientras esperaba a Philip fuera de la sala de reuniones, sentí como una presencia hacia su aparición justo frente a mí, la verdad no me lo esperaba, siempre hui de este encuentro, no solo aquí en la oficina, también incluso rechace varias invitaciones de su familia, estaba recluida en la soledad, solo que había llegado el momento que mas me temía, el que él me dirigiese la palabra de nueva cuenta.

Semanas habían pasado desde el cambio, me habitué y acople a la rutina que tenia con Philip, afortunadamente se nos presento la oportunidad de ir de viaje de trabajo al Distrito 4, desde que le conté a Delly se puso muy celosa y triste por no ser ella la que fuese acudir a visitar a su gran amor que dejo en aquel muelle del Distrito 4. Un cambio de aires, una nueva oportunidad de hacer un viaje inesperado me hacía muy feliz, estaba muy ansiosa por conocer el mar por primera vez.

Philip me conto que sus abuelos maternos eran originarios del Distrito 4, ellos se habían conocido mucho antes de los Días Oscuros, por el trabajo de su abuelo decidieron irse a vivir al Distrito 13, lamentablemente la Revolución se hizo presente y ellos quedaron prendados a vivir en el subsuelo desde entonces, un par de años después nació su madre, la cual anhelaba salir a la superficie, conocer el mar el cual se lo habían descrito sus padres como un lugar inmenso e inhóspito, lleno de seres vivos, de colores inimaginables y de una agradable sensación al sentirla contra tu cuerpo.

Lamentablemente el Alcalde Anker no pudo hacer realidad el sueño de su difunta esposa, pero al menos pudo ver que su hijo Philip conociera el lugar que su madre tanto amo y espero por años conocer. Hoy en día esa misma sensación me ha cautivado, hasta el mismo Philip se ha prestado a enseñarme a nadar, lo cual creo imposible porque no creo ser una muy buena estudiante a lo que respecta a los deportes.

El día tan ansiado llego, Delly y Damon me despidieron en la estación del tren, no cabía de la emoción que estaba viviendo, aunque el viaje fuese de trabajo no perdía el encanto de tener la oportunidad de poder conocer el mar, las playas, el sol rebosante y cálido que emanaba en aquel distrito. Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino el calor avasallante se hizo sentir desde el primer instante, una sonrisa casi cómica se formo en mi rostro, no cabía de la emoción, lo primero que quería hacer antes de ir a nuestro alojamiento era ir directo al muelle, sentir la tersa arena sobre mis pies y deleitarme con la vista de las olas golpeando los acantilados.

Philip entendió mi ansiedad desde un principio y le dio instrucciones al chofer de dejarnos cerca del muelle, inmediatamente desde que el auto se detuvo salí imperiosamente de este corriendo hacia la arena, me quite los zapatos lanzándolos detrás mío sin pudor alguno, corrí sintiendo como un dulce calor corría por mía venas, el sentir la granulada arena por mis pies fue una sensación agradable, sobre todo cuando esta toca el agua de mar, me quede pasmada por la inmensidad de este, mas allá del horizonte no se podía divisar el fin de este.

-Sabes ahora que te veo así, con esa sonrisa sincera y esa felicidad que emanas de tu semblante… puedo decir que esta habría sido la misma reacción de mi madre al ver este hermoso paisaje que se presenta frente a nosotros-Una mirada perdida hacia la misma inmensidad del mar se hacía presente en Philip, su mirada risueña y apacible daba entrada a una nostálgica y melancólica.

-Se que así seria Philip, gracias por acompañarme…es decir gracias por mostrarme esta parte de tu vida por así decirlo, me siento agradecida porque confíes en mi-Un leve sonrojo hizo su aparición en mi rostro por lo cual aparte mi fija mirada de Philip hacia el paisaje azul frente a nosotros.

-Sabes…-tomándome por sorpresa confronto mi mirada y sujetando mi barbilla me hizo virar hacia el-el que debería estar agradecido soy yo Madge, mi padre además de mi es el único que vive el duelo de la muerte de mi madre, uno de los más bellos anhelos de mi madre se presenta día a día cada que venimos aquí, y es difícil para los dos hacerle frente; gracias a tu agradable compañía esta ocasión fue más fácil de llevar.

-Philip….no es nada…-Una abrumadora sensación de calor se hizo presente abruptamente, mientras el recorría con sus dedos mi rostro, mi corazón se paralizo o simplemente sus latidos ya no se hicieron presentes por las olas del mar, mi confusión se incremento al sentir su apacible aliento rodeándome por mis labios. El momento se rompió cuando sentí sus tersos labios en mi mejilla, lo cual hizo que recuperara el aliento y la cordura momentáneamente.

Legando al edificio donde nos alojaríamos, note en una pizarra un panfleto donde el dibujo de unas notas musicales llamo mi atención…

El anuncio era de la escuela pública que recién habían reabierto en el Distrito, estaban solicitando una maestra de música.


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas Noches mis apreciables lectoras y lectores, heme aquí una vez mas después de una prolongada ausencia más que nada provocada por la falta de creatividad, el trabajo arduo de contabilidad y por problemas sentimentales…..**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas las cuales se hacen extensivas al infinito y más allá….**

**Les dijo de nueva cuenta un nuevo capítulo y para aquella amable persona que me dejo su review el día de hoy te ofrezco una disculpa por no haberte tomado en cuenta como el lector que eres, desde este capítulo en adelante se hará mención a los lectores de igual manera. Mil gracias por el dato. Recuerden que los escritores de Fanfiction no tenemos paga más que sus valiosos y aprecibles reviews.**

Las notas melódicas del piano de cedro se hacían presentes en el salón, las respiraciones apenas se percibían, todos estaban atentos a las notas que estábamos repasando, ellos eran muy atentos y cariñosos, a pesar de los años, los estudiantes que se me han asignado han sido excelentes alumnos.

La hora del descanso hizo su arribo llevándome a detener la melodía, y recordándoles las tareas asignadas para la siguiente clase. Me levante guardando las partituras en el cajón de mi escritorio, acudí presurosa a la cafetería a degustar un delicioso almuerzo el cual me había preparado gentilmente un hombre muy afortunado según él, por centésima vez esta semana me lo había repetido.

Las clases han sido algo atareadas por el festival que se avecina y los números deben ser precisos y notables, teníamos que sobrepasarnos a como nos fue el año pasado, todo estaba quedando preparado, los instrumentos musicales, las tarimas, el escenario, incluso el vestuario estaba listo, solo nos hacía falta un poco mas de práctica y coordinación.

Delly estaba muy ansiosa por hacerse cargo del vestuario, le he insistido en no apresurarse mucho e incluso en no sobrepasarse y más en su estado; lo mismo se lo han dicho Damon y Matt. Desde que se entero de su embarazo no ha hecho que estar más activa que nunca, eso tiene muy angustiado al pobre Matt, no lo había visto así desde que se casaron hace casi cuatro años. Recuerdo que el pobre estaba muy ansioso desde que se comprometieron, primero se había resignado a no volver a verla puesto que ella vivía en el 2, después tuvo que pasar por la estricta aprobación de Damon y finalmente tuvo que sobrevivir a las manías de la tan ansiada ceremonia que planeaba Delly para ese día.

Sé que mi traslado al Distrito 4 fue un poco apresurado y difícil, aun recuerdo la cara de sufrimiento y tristeza que embargo a Delly y a Damon; no los quería dejar pero esta oportunidad era única y probablemente no se presentaría nuevamente. Por su parte Philip me apoyo muchísimo e incluso abogo por mí porque ese puesto me lo dieran. No puedo negar que al principio fue difícil, sobre todo al no tener a algún conocido en este distrito, Delly y yo nos llamábamos todos los días contándonos las anécdotas cotidianas de nuestras vidas. Me estaba adaptando de maravilla a esta nueva vida que me llenaba plenamente.

Por algún motivo y de un momento a otro Delly pidió su traslado al Distrito 4 alegando que ella no podía soportar la idea de tenerme lejos, yo se que en parte esa coartada que tenia era cierta, pero la verdad es que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de un pescador que cautivo su corazón; ella ciertamente es afortunada porque el si le correspondió de igual manera; tanto así que después de un par de años hoy en día están esperando su primer hijo. Tengo envidia de su felicidad, pero se que ella se lo merece, después de los años en los que solo estábamos Damon y yo como su única familia, ella tenía la oportunidad de formar su propia familia.

Actualmente Delly trabaja como empleada de una zapatería, su esposo Matt sigue siendo pescador y ya formó una pequeña flota con sus hermanos; por su parte Damon siguió con sus estudios y próximamente estudiara medicina, lo cual ha ocasionado que su hermana se sienta muy orgullosa de él.

No puedo negar que la vida desde que llegue a este Distrito ha sido completamente diferente, tengo mi propio apartamento, tengo buenos amigos, un trabajo estable y tengo….bueno tengo….no sé ni cómo definir mi relación con él; es sumamente extraño que a pesar de los años aun no pueda darle un nombre a lo que tenemos. Es algo que he pensado en varias ocasiones, ciertamente, es algo que le he dado vueltas y sigo aun sin entender que relación tenemos, lo único que se, es que en este tiempo se ha convertido en algo más que mi amigo, pero aun no soy capaz de darle la categoría de novio formalmente.

Con el paso de los años la reconstrucción de Panem ha sido estrepitosa, pensar que fui parte de ese pequeño granito de arena me hace muy feliz y agradecida por como recompensa he tenido hasta ahora. El gobierno de la Presidenta Paylor ha dado grandes resultados tanto en la recuperación como en la forma de gobernar, hemos pasado de una anarquía impuesta a una republica; pensar que hace muchísimos años nuestros antepasados pudieron tener esta forma de gobierno nos hace pensar que hubiese pasado de haber seguido con los mismos lineamientos; tal vez los Días Oscuros nunca hubiesen llegado y por ende los Juegos de Hambre jamás habrían sido implementados.

Una vez que termine mi jornada laboral en la escuela, y sabiendo que hoy es un bello día caluroso pensé que ir a la playa a dar una caminata seria agradable. El apacible escenario que me acompaña el día a día, me recuerda lo afortunada que soy, y no solo yo, sino también miles de personas que ahora no tienen las libertades coartadas y pueden ser capaces y aptas para hacer lo que sus sueños se los permitan.

La arena bajo mis pies descalzos es la sensación que más disfruto después de un arduo día de clases, sobre todo ahora con el festival en puerta. Me siento en la arena a disfrutar del escenario que tengo frente a mí, las gaviotas vuelan a lo lejos marcando en el horizonte como el sol se oculta poco a poco, los niños corren alrededor de las arena y vitorean a sus amiguitos para que en su carreras improvisadas uno salga vencedor.

Poco a poco mientras el sol cae y la arena pierde su calidez bajo mis pies, es cuando una paz me llena, una indescriptible sensación de satisfacción y alegría inunda mis emociones; inesperadamente mientras disfrutaba de un momento de soledad es cuando detrás mío unos brazos me toman y rodean mi cintura, su aroma a vainilla me llega inmediatamente y me ocasiona que una sonrisa se forme en mi rostro.

-Dígame Señorita Undersee, ¿qué planes tiene para esta noche?-Su fragancia me aturde y me dificulta el poder concentrarme; al no tener una pronta respuesta el me gira para tenernos frente a frente, acariciando lentamente mis mejillas con sus dedos el trance en el que me tiene es más profundo hasta que sus labios se unen a los míos en un dulce roce, su calor, su sabor me embriagan cada vez, haciéndome suspirar e incluso quitándome poco a poco el aliento.

Sus brazos me rodean mientras me apoyo en sus hombros, el roce de nuestros labios ha sobrepasado los límites haciéndome sentir como si un fuego interior me quemase poco a poco, tratando a medida de lo posible me retiro para terminar el beso y así recuperar el aliento; el que me tome desprevenida me confunde mas, puesto que el definir una relación en este momento no es mi prioridad y mas con esas muestras de afecto constante por parte de él.

-¿Me invitaras a cenar?-Alcanzo a responder

-Mmmm ese no era mi intención original, pero puesto que has trabajado arduamente y necesitas que te consientan, para mi será un honor que aceptes el cenar conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

-Claro, vamos.

La cena transcurre tranquilamente en un lugar pequeño cerca del malecón, la tenue luz del local, y el lugar que nos designaron hace que el ambiente sea más íntimo y romántico a la vez. Una vez terminada la velada me llevo a casa y se despidió de mi con su tal usual y tierno beso de buenas noches. Hay veces que me siento mal por no saber que decirle, o que hacer para poder avanzar, para poder abrirme a él y decirle que quiero ser más que su amiga; el miedo y la confusión aun después de los años me embarga y me regresa de vuelta a la realidad que debo afrontar día a día; dejo pasar esos pensamiento una vez mas y me dispongo a dormir, puesto que me espera una semana ardua por delante.

Las prácticas se llevaron a cabo como lo planee, los niños se esforzaron arduamente por dar un buena presentación, sin contar que tuvieron que pasar por la tortura de probarse una y mil veces el vestuario que Delly les tenía preparado, mientras ella no estuviera a gusto con un dobladillo, una pinza o una simple costura el vestuario no era digno de la presentación a la que hacían gala.

El día tan ansiado llego y la apertura la dieron dos pequeños de la clase principiante donde tanto la niña como el niño tocaron una bella melodía con sus flautas, sus notas parsimoniosas hicieron que la audiencia hiciera silencio. Le siguieron el grupo de niños de mi tercer curso con sus violines y chelos los cuales, dieron gala de sus habilidades musicales; acto tras acto cautivo a la audiencia compuesta por padres, maestros y conocidos que cada año nos acompañan en las festividades de inicio de verano.

Una vez terminada la presentación, todos se reunieron en la escenario a mi lado y agradecimos al publico que nos acompaño, los aplausos y vitoreos no se hicieron esperar; cuando nos bajamos del escenario cada uno de ellos corrió junto con sus familias para ser felicitados por su gran esfuerzo. Justo cuando bajaba del escenario una firme mano me era ofrecida para ayudarme, acepte gustosa mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo, el me sujeto firmemente por mi cintura, se acerco sigilosamente a mi oído y me dijo:

-Señorita Undersee su actuación fue excepcional, aunque no haya estado en escena.- Sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente haciendo que mi respiración se entrecortara, mi corazón avasalladoramente empezó a latir de manera desmedida y me perdí en su mirada, por primera vez sentí la necesidad de dejarme llevar por mis sentidos; por eso me atreví a dar el primer paso. Lo tome por su camisa y lo jale hacia mí depositando un beso cargado de pasión y frenesí; la necesidad de probar nuevamente sus labios tibios y dulces me enloquecían; nuestros cuerpos no soltaban el agarre frenético que hizo que chocáramos contra unas tarimas, el beso me estaba exaltando demasiado que empecé a sentir que el calor invadía todo mi cuerpo, no pensaba ni racionaba con claridad; solo el hecho de que Philip soltara nuestro agarre me trajo poco a poco a la realidad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenas noches mis apreciables lectores y lectoras, me es grato estar de vuelta al Fanfiction, e insisto esto de ser Contador Público no es nada fácil, este capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace unas 2 semanas atrás y hasta hoy lo pude subir porque ya le adelante al siguiente capítulo. Quiero agradecerles ampliamente a todos los reviews, me encantaron y me han dado mucha alegría y regocijo. Espero de igual manera disfruten este capítulo, también les recuerdo que los autores de Fanficion no tenemos mayor paga que sus reviews y sus alertas, mil gracias de nueva cuenta! xoxo**

-¡Madge!...wow….me has dejado sin aliento y sin palabras- Me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi, haciéndome sentir un dejo de soledad y rechazo inmediato. Se aparto de mí inmediatamente, haciéndome bruscamente a un lado.

Mientras él se alejaba, me acomode mi ropa rápidamente, así como los mechones de cabello que habían cubierto mi rostro; una opresión me invadió repentinamente. No pensé que mi arrebato emocional pudiese causar un rechazo. Fue como si todo sucediese de nuevo, un desencuentro amoroso se presentaba de nueva cuenta en mi vida. Y yo que pensaba que con el todo sería diferente, que él sentía algo por mí, que sus atenciones y muestras de afecto eran algo más que una siempre y llana amistad. Que equivocada estaba.

Corrí, es cierto siempre se me da por huir, no quiero enfrentar otra vez un rechazo, no estoy dispuesta a eso, no de nuevo, que me pasa por mi mente al hacerle caso a tanta efusividad, lo tome desprevenido y ahora me rechaza, quien soy yo para serle algo así. El trato de alcanzarme pero mi avidez al correr me dio la ventaja de tomar el primer taxi que se acerco a la acera y me llevo a casa. Me recluí en la soledad de mi apartamento, sintiéndome miserable, por tratar de llevar las cosas a otro nivel no he hecho más que espantarlo con mis muestras de afecto insinuosas.

¿Qué dirán de mí en la escuela?, ¿Qué soy una exhibicionista frente a sus hijos?, ¿Qué soy una maestra con pocos escrúpulos y moral?. No quiero pensar, solo alcanzo a llegar a mi cama, tirarme en esta y ponerme a llorar, la opresión en el pecho no tarda en llegar, mi llanto ahogado me impide oír los golpes en la puerta a primera instancia, pero ante la insistencia logro levemente oírlos. Me acerco a la puerta y por la mirilla alcanzo a ver su rostro cansado y agitado. El me grita.

-Madge, por favor ábreme debemos hablar, no sé qué paso, ¿Qué hice mal?-Gritaba mientras mi desgarrador llanto se hacía presente cada vez con más fuerza.

-Por favor….vete….-Un leve sonido pude emitir tratando de que él me dejara sola.

-No me voy Madge, no importa si me tengo que quedar frente a la puerta toda la tarde y noche, aquí me plantare hasta que hables conmigo-Su voz firme y decidida me decía que el no bromeaba y que era capaz de cumplir su promesa.

A pesar de su insistencia no tuve el valor de abrir la puerta, me quede del otro lado de la puerta recargada ahogando mi sollozo, el cual me oprimía intensamente el pecho y hacia que no pudiese respirar; no entendía que me pasaba, el me alejo de él, lo entiendo no es la primera vez que me pasa, simplemente quiero que me deje en paz, no lo quiero ver; no quiero enfrentar su mirada inquisitiva, llena de dudas sobre mi absurdo comportamiento. Me lleve las manos a mi sien, me dolía mucho la cabeza, el llorar de manera desmedida y el sentirme miserable contribuyeron a que el dolor se intensificara a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Un dolor agudo en mi espalda baja me hizo retorcerme en el piso frio en el cual ya llevaba aparentemente un par de horas; me había quedado dormida y al mirar el reloj cucu que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la cocina constate que ya era de noche; me pase la mano por mi cuello contracturado por la mala postura en la que dormí después de mi arranque de llanto. Para esta hora creo que el ya se ha ido a casa, me levante del piso y lentamente lleve mi mano a la perilla, la gire poco a poco para solo descubrir que un cuerpo que antes se encontraba recargado sobre la puerta se iba de espaldas, el también se había quedado dormido y termino cayendo a mis pies.

-Yo…..Madge…..lo siento me quede dormido, ahh … eso dolió- se llevo una mano a su cabeza, mientras se acercaba a mí, por inercia retrocedí un paso para no dejarlo estar cerca de mí.

-No…..por favor, te lo pido no te acerques-Mi rostro palideció al verlo tan cerca de mí, la tristeza, la opresión del pecho volvía con intensidad y qué decir de la vergüenza al verme tan vulnerable ante él. El hizo caso omiso de mi pobre suplica, me acerco a el por mi cintura, inesperadamente el suave roce de su mano estaba surcando mi mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios, pasando una y otra vez sus dedos haciendo mi pulso aumentar poco a poco.

-Tenerte tan cerca me desconcierta Madge…pero aun así no puedo alejarme de ti…-Su beso silencio mi reacción de desconcierto envolviéndome en un calor indescriptible recorriéndome las venas, las respiraciones entrecortadas mezcladas con las caricias hacían más fuerte nuestro agarre, sus suaves y dulces labios me embriagaban de la mas y simple felicidad que no había tenido antes. Pero así como me todo me dejo abruptamente dejándome aturdida y sin aliento.

La que se alejo fui yo, tome asiento en el sofá hundiéndome en la miseria, no podía entender que nos pasaba, éramos amigos y nos hacíamos daño de esta manera, actuando de manera irracional, desenfrenada llevándonos por nuestros instintos, no sabía a ciencia cierta que nos sucedía, a pesar de que yo era ya una mujer aun no entendía el hecho de cómo llevar una relación, de que sucede entre dos personas que comparten más que una amistad; yo nunca tuve la oportunidad así, nunca tuve un novio.

El se acerco al sofá, arrodillándose frente a mí tomo mi rostro con sus manos y limpio mis lágrimas; se sentó a mi lado y tomo firmemente mis manos.

-Debemos hablar-Su seño fruncido me indicaba que era algo andaba mal, que probablemente yo hice algo mal, que no sé cómo comportarme, que….-Es más que los besos que nos hemos dado, sabes….-suspiro-yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras ni siquiera con abrirme con alguien. De hecho el que estemos aquí platicando sobre esto me pone muy nervioso. Y más aun a la edad que tengo es algo vergonzoso.

-¿De verdad?-Encare su rostro afligido y un poco ruborizado.

-Así es, el estar en el campo de batalla enfrentándome a los enemigos era más fácil que el estar aquí frente a ti, haciendo cara a la verdad. Como bien sabrás fui educado por mi padre, y no es que tenga queja alguna, el en verdad hizo su mayor esfuerzo al sacarme adelante por si solo; es solo el hecho de haber crecido sin una figura femenina en mi vida me impidió….-Frunció levemente el seño desviando su mirada tratando de ocultarse de mi- me impidió el tener el cariño y comprensión de una madre, el verme envuelto en sus consejos y tal vez el ser más abierto con las personas.

-Sabes…-Mi mano tomo la suya firmemente haciendo que el dirigiese su mirada hacia mi- Yo tampoco tuve un gran ejemplo de madre, ella lamentablemente estaba enferma. Ella no tenía el tiempo de ver por mí, o de cuidarme, ni siquiera aconsejarme sobre como sobrellevar la vida y responsabilidades como hija del alcalde que era. Lo que quiero decir es que no es fácil el poder confiar en alguien que a pesar de que ya la conoces por la cotidianeidad en realidad no sabes más que lo que las apariencias te dan. Mírame a mí, antes yo ante los demás personificaba a la dulce, tierna y despreocupada hija del Alcalde del Distrito 12, aquella que no se preocupaba más que de lucir bien y comportarse de manera correcta. Pero eso solo eran las apariencias, yo era más que eso y sigo pensándolo, de hecho se que tú lo sabes. Confía en mí, no me reiré de lo que pienses o quieras decirme, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.

-Te creo en verdad y por eso me cuesta trabajo hablar contigo, porque no tienes los mismos miedos y frustraciones que yo, sé que puedo confiar en ti…es solo que….. ahhhh eso mismo le dije a…..-Me soltó y titubeo, pensé que él se levantaría y se iría, pero me sorprendió tomar mi rostro en sus manos y juntar nuestras sienes, mientras un leve sonrojo me acaloraba mis mejillas- Madge yo….. no sé cómo decirte esto pero lo diré….-Entrecerró sus ojos mientras mi mirada expectante se posaba en su rostro- Ahhhhh…..yo….estoy enamorado de ti.

El silencio se hizo, solo nuestras respiraciones y los latidos de nuestros corazones hacían acto de presencia ante tal atmosfera. Estaba impactada y aturdida. El me amaba, ya no era una pregunta sin respuesta, era una afirmación. Philip Anker estaba enamorado de mí. No cabía de la emoción, de la felicidad, el me amaba me lo decía su aun mirada perdida entre sus parpados cerrados. No sabía cómo reaccionar, el decirle que lo amaba de igual manera no fue algo que me pasara por la cabeza, es mas no sabía si lo amaba igual que el a mí, Nunca pensé en lo que yo sentiría, siempre desee que alguien me amara, pero nunca atisbé el hecho de lo que sentiría hacia esa persona. El tiempo transcurría y el abrió los ojos de improvisto, su mirada reflejaba dolor y… ¿rechazo?. No, definitivamente yo no podía y no debía rechazarlo, no a él. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarlo.

Tome su rostro con mis temblorosas manos y deposite un beso en sus labios, el entreabrió sus labios haciéndome suspirar, afianzando el agarre lo jale hacia mi mientras me aferraba de su cabello. El vaivén de nuestros besos, de las caricias me aturdía y me conducían a una inesperada felicidad que me inundaba el cuerpo, me recorría una sensación de calidez en mis venas, me sentía con la necesidad de no separarme nunca de Philip. Pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y nos soltamos poco a poco.

-Madge, yo…solo te pido una oportunidad, desde un tiempo a la fecha somos más que amigos, pero quiero ser algo mas para ti. Quiero que tengamos la oportunidad de dar ese paso, ¿Qué dices?- Si expectante mirada de suplica y la ilusión que emanaban de su verdes ojos me desarmaron.

-Si-No tenía duda alguna, que esto fue siempre lo que espere. Tener a alguien que me amara, que fuera todo para él, y estaba confiada de que Philip era esa persona, no tenia duda alguna.

Inesperadamente la efusividad se hizo presente, el me levanto por los aires dándome vueltas mientras yo chillaba del miedo por caerme, suavemente me deposito en el piso y me beso tiernamente.

En ese momento supe que ya no estaría sola, que tenía a alguien que me amaba y me esforzaría por amarlo de igual manera, era una oportunidad única que no podía desperdiciar.

Las últimas dos semanas de clases pasaron rápidamente, entre los exámenes finales y entrega de trabajos de último momento la llegada del verano se hizo presente. Me alegraba mucho el hecho de poder descansar, el verano pintaba de maravilla sobre todo ahora que formalmente tenía un novio, y vaya novio el que tenía. Delly decía que yo era la envidia de muchas mujeres que cuando me veían pasar por la calle me avistaban con desdén y envidia, sobre todo si Philip iba a mi lado. Yo por mi parte no cabía de la felicidad, el era más caballeroso y tierno conmigo, se desvivía en atenciones y siempre me dejaba elegir el restaurant o película que iríamos a ver.

No cabía duda alguna que él era un novio fenomenal, Delly se sentía muy feliz por mí, ella estaba segura que muy pronto me propondría matrimonio y tendríamos muchos hijos como los que ella planeaba tener con Matt. Me daba risa el hecho de que ella se apresurase a sacar conclusiones y más cuando la relación que teníamos Philip y yo era reciente.

El tercer día de vacaciones acudí a la casa de Delly a ayudarle a decorar la recamara del bebe, aun no sabían si seria niño o niña, por lo cual la habitación estaba pintada de color amarillo, pero esta tonalidad era como los primeros rayos del sol en la mañana; un color suave y alegre, que contrastaba con el mural de un paisaje del mar en la pared junto al ventanal. Ropa de bebe estaba esparcida por la cuna, el cambiador y el sofá. La junte, doble y guarde en el gabinete del closet. Una pequeña sensación me llego de repente, me lleve la ropa de bebe a mi nariz tratando de imaginarme el olor de un recién nacido, del calor que emana, de su fragilidad y tranquilidad cuando duerme. Me imagine con un bebe en brazos, un pequeño con los parpados cerrados, con sus manitas aferradas y una compas respiración. Por un momento me imagine siendo madre, a estas alturas de mi vida nunca pensé en serlo, pero ya no había ataduras ni nada que me lo impidiera. Me pregunto si Philip ha pensado en tener familia.

El resto de la tarde ayude a Delly no solo con la habitación del bebe, sino también con la cocina, con su cochera y hasta con la tarea de Damon. Nunca me había sentido tan cansada ni siquiera en la escuela donde debo lidiar con pequeños niños hiperactivos. Pero Delly valía varios de estos. Cuando llegue a mi apartamento la sombra de una persona se hizo presente dejándome helada, indefensa y temblorosa.

Solo el sonido de un llanto me saco de mis conclusiones erróneas, y la luz de la mesita de la sala me confirmo que quien estaba cabizbajo, bajo la oscuridad y con las manos en la cara no era otro más que Philip. Sus ojos rojos del llanto me miraron con dolor y tristeza, me acerque a él y lo abrace fuertemente, el se aferro a mí y su sollozo fue más fuerte. Acaricie su rubia cabellera y lo acomode en mi regazo. Trate de tranquilizarlo, lo abrace y bese en varias ocasiones su frente diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Inesperadamente él se separo de mi, su gélida mirada se poso sobre mi y las mas desoladas y trágicas palabras salieron de sus labios.

-Mi padre ha muerto…..


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas noches mis apreciables lectores y lectoras, me desaparecí por muchos meses, y créanme que me siento fatal, pase por problemas amorosos, laborales, de salud, de inspiración y por un periodo de lectura prolongado entre CDS y muchos fanfiction.**

**No hay palabras para agradecerles a todos sus muy lindos mensajes a través de este tiempo y perdónenme, pero es que hay lapsos en los que uno es mejor lector que escritor.**

**Les comento que estoy incursionando en mi nueva faceta como escritora de la saga "Cazadores de Sombras", espero pasen a leer mis nuevas historias, esto no quiere decir que dejare THG, puesto que también tengo un nuevo proyecto en puerta sobre este.**

**Si me buscan en Facebook me encuentran como AdrixStoriesTHG y si me buscas en Twitter como Adrixs1985. Mil gracias por todo xoxo.**

La muerte nos ha arrebatado a nuestros seres queridos en los momentos menos inesperados, desde que quede huérfana no me ha sido fácil el hablar de ellos durante estos años, aun me es inconcebible el hecho de que haya escapado a una muerte segura, mientras mi familia o lo que queda de ellos hoy yace entre los demás cadáveres que se reunieron en una fosa común en el Distrito 12.

Mi llegada al Distrito 13 me hizo ver cuán indefensa era y cuan fuerte debía ser desde ese momento, nunca tuve el momento oportuno de llorarles a mis padres, nunca tuve ni siquiera la suficiente consideración y valentía para ir de nueva cuenta al Distrito 12 y llorarles en la tumba. Su perdida la llevo conmigo día a día, así como muchos lloran y sienten las pérdidas de sus seres queridos a manos de la revolución.

La inminente muerte de mis padres a manos de las bombas que cayeron en el Distrito fue un evento traumático en mi vida, y confirme mi teoría sobre su muerte en el improvisado campamento que habíamos formado los sobrevivientes al bombardeo en lo recóndito del bosque, ahí donde tuvimos la oportunidad de ser rescatados por el Distrito 13. No fui capaz de llorarles por mucho tiempo, la rutina y la vida solitaria que llevaba en las instalaciones subterráneas que daban un aire frío y desolador me dieron la oportunidad de ver hacia donde iba mi vida ahora que no los tenía conmigo.

Hoy en día puedo decir que ellos se sentirían muy orgullosos de mí, porque pude salir adelante, tengo una profesión, tengo mi propio hogar, tengo a Delly y Damon que son como mis hermanos y que mas decir que tengo a un gran hombre a mi lado, al cual en estos momentos devastadores no puedo más que acompañarlo en su dolor.

La desolación se hacía presente con cada gesto, cada movimiento que Philip hacia, su mirada perdida entre sus ojos enrojecidos me hacia preguntarme qué podría hacer por él, lo único en lo que me permitió ayudarlo fue en comprar los pasajes para nuestro viaje al Distrito 2, los funerales de su padre empezarían en dos días y el debía estar presente. Nunca había visto tan devastado a Philip, sabía lo que era perder a un padre, y el mismo en carne viva estaba viviendo ese pesar; cuando el perdió a su madre él era muy pequeño y no lo recuerda, pero ahora es un adulto y es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, puesto que conforme pasan los años uno se acostumbra a estar rodeado de las personas que ama, ya sean amigos, hermanos o padres.

Su renuencia a hablarme o incluso a dirigirme una mirada me estaba sacando de quicio, yo sabía lo que él sentía, la pérdida irreparable y el dolor agonizante que te atraviesa el pecho como una daga hundiéndose en la carne es poco para poder describir el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido. No quería que se cerrara en una coraza, que me dejara fuera de su vida, no quería estar sola, quería compartir su dolor, acompañarlo en estos momentos difíciles y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Pero sucedió lo contrario, el paso desapercibido mis atenciones, mi cariño y condescendencia hacia el momento que él vivía, me alejo para vivir en solitario su perdida. En el trayecto mientras estábamos trasladándonos en el tren, el a pesar de estar a mi lado no podía estar más lejos de mí, su mirada perdida, sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados no se posaron en mi ni una vez, si siquiera sus labios emitieron algún sonido dirigido hacia mí. Era una tortura no poder ser capaz de hacer algo por él, minimizar su dolor, tratar de compartir esa perdida, el contaba conmigo incondicionalmente, me dolía verlo acabarse poco a poco, sintiéndose miserable y desdichado. Quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que el soportara todo lo que avecinaba, pero él me había alejado, me había dejado fuera de su vida en ese sentido, me sentía perdida tratando de regresar a la vida a este hombre, el que estaba a mi lado, el que me amaba, el hombre que hoy se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Una vez llegando al andén de la estación del Distrito 2, fuimos trasladados en un automóvil hasta la casa del Alcalde Anker, Philip no hizo comentario alguno, ni siquiera se inmuto en contestar por las condolencias que nos daban al pasar; estaba perdido en su mundo, aunque físicamente estaba a mi lado mientras sus nudillos blanquecinos se aferraban a la maleta que llevaba a su costado. El trayecto fue corto y cuando arribamos a su casa, el fue conducido a una habitación donde los funcionarios del Distrito lo atiborraban con preguntas y cuestionamientos sobre qué pasaría de ahora en adelante. Yo por mi parte sintiéndome fuera de lugar en la lujosa casa de los Anker, me quede estática hasta que el ama de llaves me condujo a la habitación de invitados donde me hospedaría. Deshice mi maleta y me quede sentada viendo hacia la ventana, la bella vista del jardín se hacía presente, la vasta franja de verdes pastos y árboles frondosos embellecían con las bancas de concreto que estaban alrededor de una fuente de agua cristalina la cual brotaba en un andar singular. Me quede pasmada durante varios minutos, tratando de aclarar mis ideas, tratando de que la cordura volviera a mí, tratando de encontrar una manera de que Philip no me alejara de él cuando más me necesitaba.

El día siguiente no fue diferente al anterior, la gente iba y venía, alterados funcionarios dejaban ofrendas, muchas personas rompían en llanto al admirar la gran pintura que daba la bienvenida a la casa, donde el Alcande Anker desprendía un aire de compasión y tranquilidad, con cierto deje de autoridad, el infundado en su traje negro y una banda de color azul de cubría el pecho, donde varias condecoraciones brillosas nos hacía reconocer la valentía y coraje que emanaba de este gran hombre que ahora, que ahora era un recuerdo del Distrito 2.

Durante el desayuno pase desapercibida naturalmente, por lo cual decidí que encerrarme en mi habitación era lo más sensato, no podía ayudar a Philip, acompañarlo en su dolor, en tomar arroparlo con mi amor y cariño hasta volver a casa. El me había dejado sola, y lo comprendo, en verdad que sí, pero me moría de la incertidumbre, del dolor y era un calvario, el estar encerrada en esa gran edificación viendo como él se consumía, cuando yo sabía que era capaz de llevar esta carga a su lado.

Pasadas varias horas, y tratando de localizar a Philip, siendo esta una búsqueda sin sentido, decidí que salir a dar un paseo no nos haría daño, no soportada el ambiente que se vivía ahí, y quería sentir el viento traspasando mi piel, ver la gente pasar, quería sentirme viva entre la muchedumbre, el ambiente de un funeral era deprimente y el sórdido avecina miento de la perdida física de un ser querido era algo que me dejaba sin aliento, y yo solo quise tratar de huir de ahí para no enfrentarme a esto una vez más.

Los pies me dolían de haber recorrido ya 5 veces este parque, pero sus senderos y la atmosfera que ahí habitaba me era tan confortante en momentos como estos, la ligera brisa que hacía ondear mi cabello, el leve zumbido del viento sobre las hojas de los arboles, la leve línea anaranjada que se ocultaba en el horizonte me hicieron ver que habían pasado varias horas desde que deje la casa del Alcalde Anker. La noche estaba anunciando su inminente presencia y debía volver de nueva cuenta, con un gran pesar me dispuse a caminar el sendero de vuelta.

Me lleve un susto al ver que una sombra se hizo presente tras de mí, pero mi gran susto desencadeno un gran agarre por parte de dicha persona.

-¡Oh Madge! Eres tú, eres tú, no lo creo… ¡eres tú!- Su aun voz infantil me provoco una alegría inmensa, mientras ella me oprimía con sus delgados brazos. Ya habría crecido bastante en estos cuatro años, ya era una jovencita muye bella, con su cabello sujeto en una trenza que la hacía parecer una princesa, por la forma en que su cabello parecía llevar consigo una tiara, y vestía un vestido rosa que ondulaba con el viento que nos acompañaba.

-Mírate, mi pequeña Posy ha desaparecido y ha dejado a esta hermosa jovencita en su lugar, estas enorme-Una dulce niña me había abandonado y había dejado en su lugar a esta jovencita, que de no haber sido porque el gobierno había sido derrocado y los Juegos del Hambre abdicados, seria blanco perfecto para la cosecha en pocos años. Su fuerte agarre dejaba la sensación de calidez y de hogar, acompañado de un tenue olor a canela.

-Oh vamos, vas a hacerme sonrojar, y sabes que yo no soy así. Además aquí la bonita eres tu ¿verdad Gale?- Por un momento todo pareciese haber sido un sueño. Aquella chica que tocaba el piano ansiosa de que el vendedor de fresas hiciese su arribo, aquella que soñaba despierta con que ese cazador furtivo originario de la Veta le dedicara aunque fuese una mirada, aquella chica que amaba en silencio a ese chico malhumorado, responsable y hombre de su casa; esa chica hizo su aparición nuevamente después de muchos años.

-Claro, siempre lo ha sido.-Mi mirada se poso en aquel ostentoso hombre que me miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises, llenos de incertidumbre, aquel que ahora vestía de uniforme negro y llevaba una barba tupida en todo el rostro. Habían pasado cuatro años en los que me convencí en que podría sobrevivir sin su amor, aquellos en los que me vi agradecida de vivir al otro lado de Panem, aquellos años en los que me hice de un patrimonio, de una familia y de un hombre que me amaba. Ahora todos mis logros se desvanecían con su sola presencia, me llene de temor, la sangre fluía pesadamente por mis venas, mi respiración aumento y mi enloquecido corazón no dejaba de palpitar insaciablemente.

Nada había cambiado en mí, la sensación de pesadez de mi fluido sanguíneo se hizo presente al sentir como se desvanecía desde la punta de mi cabeza y caía a mis pies; su inminente presencia tan cargada de virilidad, de una imponente apariencia casi sobrenatural, me estaba haciendo sentir ínfima a su lado. Su rostro enfatizaba su ya reconocida belleza masculina, pero no solo era eso lo que me llamaba la atención de él, era su mirada, su forma de expresar a través de su mirada gris aquella aguerrida forma de vivir que tenía cuando éramos adolescentes era la que me enloquecía y que hasta hace algunos ayeres se vio abatida por el termino de la guerra. Parecía un monumento sin miramiento alguno, como si nadie pudiese penetrar la coraza que se había reusado a dejar al tratar a los demás a su paso. Este hombre frente a mí a pesar de los años, aunque físicamente haya cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo inquebrantable Gale Hawthorne.

-Hola Gale, no pensé verlos aquí- Y en cierta manera era cierto las probabilidades eran altas y eso lo sabía perfectamente; pero el hecho de que con mi reciente arribo, la incertidumbre sobre mi relación con Philip el pensar en reencontrarme con él no era algo que tenía planeado conscientemente.-Es decir ahmmm, no pensé verlos tan pronto, acabo de arribar y mírate Posy eres de las personas que mas extrañaba y te tengo frente a mi nuevamente-Tome sus manos y la jale hacia a mí para abrazarla, y es que esta niña pequeña fue como una hermana menor para mí y una forma de estar con Gale.

-Yo también te extrañe Madge, no supere tu despedida por mucho tiempo, aunque tus cartas y tarjetas nunca faltaron, gracias por acordarte de mí- Levanto su dulce y tierna mirada hacia mí, haciéndome estrujar mi corazón. Sus dulces y brillantes ojos brillaban incandescentemente mientras ella hacia más fuerte nuestro agarre.

-Dejaste un gran vacío con tu partida Madge, mis hermanos te estiman al igual que mi madre y les dolió mucho tu decisión, pero la respetaron ya que era por tu bien-Su mirada fría y distante me agobiaba y me provocaba una sensación en la boca del estomago. Era como si el mismo se hubiese incluido en lo referente a la estima y sus buenos deseos.

-Créanme que aunque fue una decisión difícil fue la mejor en ese momento de mi vida- No despegue la vista de Gale, y en cierta parte aunque se me fui por el también lo hice por mí- Y puesto que estaré un par de días ¿podre verte en tu casa verdad Posy?, quisiera saludar a tus hermanos y a Hazelle.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a cenar?, no hay problema alguno ¿verdad Gale?- Brevemente hubo un intercambio de miradas entre los hermanos, Gale asintió con la cabeza mientras Posy me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba con ella.

El camino se me fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras Posy me relataba sus anécdotas sobre sus hermanos y la escuela, me percate que Gale aunque no estaba a mi lado, estaba al pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos, su fría y demoledora mirada siempre estaba cargada de una cierta efusividad indescifrable, tal vez fueron los años que no me vio, tal vez fue que aun no cree que yo volviese al Distrito 2 de nueva cuenta, o simplemente me ve como aquella chica de 16 años a la que le vendía fresas y veía de manera pretenciosa y con una tendencia a juzgarme a mi paso.

Al llegar a la casa de los Hawthorne los abrazos y saludos no se hicieron esperar, Rory y Vick eran unos chicos muy apuestos, de los cuales su madre estaba sumamente orgullosa, ellos seguían con sus estudios y estaban siempre al pendiente de su pequeña hermana Posy, ellos eran una copia exacta de Gale, las mismas facciones, el mismo cabello castaño y ojos grises tan típicos de La Veta

-Mírate Madge, los años no pasan por ti, sigues más hermosa que antes, y no te ruborices porque es la verdad-Mis teñidas mejillas no daban crédito a las palabras de Hazelle, ella tenía un buen concepto sobre mí, y solo expresaba lo que ella creía- No pensé que regresarías, no porque no quisiera que no volviéramos a verte, sino simplemente que ha tienes una vida hecha en el Distrito 4 que el volver aquí no creo que haya estado en tus planes-Hubo cierta mirada cargada de complicidad hacia Gale, por un momento titubee acerca de que ella supiera sobre la relación que tuve con su hijo hace un par de años.

-Si bueno, es algo que no estaba en mis planes claro está, es solo que las circunstancias me obligaron a regresar-Baje mi mirada para ver mis nudillos blancos, mis manos estaban fuertemente agarradas sobre mi regazo, estaba temblando, la cercanía con Gale no me hacía mucha gracia aun cuando él estaba en el otro extremo del sillón que se encontraba frente a mí.

-Lamentables hechos, a todos nos ha afectado la muerte repentina del Alcalde Anker, y es bueno que hayas acompañado a su hijo en este momento tan crucial en su vida, y más ahora que eres su novia-Mi mirada se poso en Hazelle y después en Gale, el cual había desviado su vista hacia las escaleras, era claro que las noticias corrían rápido.

-Si….bueno….ahhh, el me necesitaba y pues afortunadamente las clases habían terminado recientemente lo cual no hizo que dejara muchos pendientes en casa; bueno excepto por el embarazo de Delly-Una leve sonrisa se formo el mi rostro al recordar que muy pronto tendré un sobrino o sobrina que será la adoración de Delly, Matt y Damon.

-Eso debe ser muy emocionante Madge, dado que Delly es como tu hermana, tu vendrías siendo como la tía del bebe que viene en camino-Asentí levemente- Y me imagino que tu también tendrás en mente ser madre pronto ¿verdad?, digo es que cuando tienes conocidos o amigos cerca que viven ese tipo de situaciones uno es más propenso a tener la oportunidad ser partícipe de la misma felicidad que embarga a los demás- Mis ojos de llenaron de sorpresa e inevitablemente me sentí muy incómoda, digo no es que no haya pensado en tener hijos, si lo he pensado y más cuando ahora cuento con un novio, el cual creo yo podría formar una familia.

-Mama, haces sentir incomoda a Madge con tus cuestionamientos sobre sus expectativas familiares con Anker, mira como se ha ruborizado y la cara de sorpresa que tiene- Gale tenía razón en todo, pero era inquietante reconocer que el sabia que mis pretensiones familiares eran con Philip, era lógico porque él es mi novio pero no mi prometido.

-Discúlpame por ser una entrometida Madge mi hijo tiene razón, y mas con lo que pasa actualmente no creo que tengas cabeza para pensar en estas miniedades de la vida, por favor pasa con nosotros a la mesa, Posy ha estado preparando el postre, y lo ha hecho especialmente para ti-Su confortable sonrisa me dejo más tranquila después del arduo interrogatorio.

Posy apareció en la sala y me llevo hasta el comedor, el cual estaba sumamente acogedor, Hazelle y Gale se sentaron en los extremos de la mesa mientras Rory y Vick en un lateral y Posy y yo del lado contrario. La cena fue amena, y acompañada de una deliciosa crema de espárragos, un platillo de pato con habichuelas y como postre un suffle de fresas, lo cual me causo tal emoción porque mi pequeña Posy lo había cocinado con mucho cariño para mí.

Durante la cena me quise distraer del hecho de que Philip no me había necesitado desde que llegamos aquí así como el hecho de tener a Gale cerca de mí. La anécdotas sobre los estudios, los hobbies y el trabajo se hicieron presentes durante más de una hora, tan rápido se paso la hora que cuando el reloj cucu que tenían en la cocina hizo cuentas de que ya eran las 11 de la noche, me despedí inmediatamente porque no quería que Philip tuviese otro motivo para preocuparse o disgustarse.

-Madge me prometes que vendrás a casa antes de que regreses al Distrito 4, es que te he extrañado mucho y no te he mostrado mis nuevas colecciones y dibujos-Su desamparada carita me robo el corazón, y como no podría si Posy era un ángel que me manipulaba y se salía con la suya.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes vendré a verte a ti y a tus hermanos antes de volver a casa, pero ya no me hagas esas caras, si ya lograste tu cometido-Ella por su parte se arrojo a mis brazos y me dio un caluroso abrazo.-Bueno pues me retiro me estarán esperando en la casa de los Anker.

-Dale mis condolencias al Teniente Anker, por favor y descuida que Gale te conducirá hasta allá, y no hay pretexto alguno, es muy tarde para que vayas sola por las calles.-Ella se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla prometiendo que en mi próxima visita le daría los últimos detalles de mi romance con Philip.

-Disculpa a mi madre, ella se ha vuelto algo inoportuna, no solo a ti te ha salido con eso de la familia y los hijos-Así que también a él lo ha confrontado por lo que veo, frunció el seño y me condujo de nueva cuenta a la casa de Philip sin yo haber contestado a su comentario o el hablado nuevamente.

A un par de cuadras de mi destino, una ligera ventisca se hizo presente, Gale al estar unos pasos delante de mí inesperadamente se detuvo y se quito su chamarra de piel y me la paso por los hombros. Su mirada gris ahora cargada de cierta ternura y amabilidad me aturdió inesperadamente.

-Supuse que al no estar acostumbrada a los climas templados o fríos tendrías algo de frio, ¿No te incomoda que te preste mi chaqueta?-Me cuestionaba cuando sus fuertes dedos seguían con su agarre en mis hombros ajustando la chaqueta para que yo no pasase frio alguno.

-Eres amable, no deberías de haberte fijado en ese detalle, pero aun así de agradezco que seas condescendiente conmigo-Frunció el seño de nueva cuenta me soltó y siguió caminando indignado puesto que tenso sus hombros al andar y no me dirigió la palabra nuevamente.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa de los Anker, me sentí aliviada por alejarme de Gale, aunque no lo hubiese visto en años, su solo presencia me aturdía a pesar de que él me había rechazado, y aparentemente lo seguía haciendo actualmente.

-Gracias por acompañarme, te agradezco el gesto, no quería causarte problemas al verte obligado al traerme aquí-Me avergonzaba que los demás tuviesen que hacer algo o estar obligados a ayudarme cuando no les nacía, eso me enfadaba mucho porque la tensión era palpable durante el trayecto desde su casa a aquí.

-No ha sido problema alguno Madge, no fui obligado a algo que no deseaba, al contrario creo que agradezco el hecho de que mi madre me obligase a actuar debidamente, a pesar de que el tiempo va en mi contra-¿De qué estaba hablando?, ¿Por qué su semblante había cambiado drásticamente? Y más aun ¿Por qué se acercaba inesperadamente a mí y me tomaba por las solapas de su chaqueta hasta estar a leves centímetros de mi rostro?

Mis defensas cayeron rápidamente, mi corazón embravecido parecía a punto de estallar, me quede estática, siendo solo una simple espectadora de lo que Gale estaba a punto de hacer, el estaba concentrado en mis labios, no les quitaba la mirada de encima, lo cual me sofocaba y me embriagaba de una sensación de beneplácito que jamás había experimentado jamás. Sus labios se acercaban súbitamente a los míos hasta que la puerta se abrió tajantemente dejándome ver unos ojos fulminantes que se posaron en mí y posteriormente en Gale.

-Así que Hawthorne nos volvemos a ver en circunstancias bastante peculiares no es así.


End file.
